Nuestro camino y nuestras decisiones
by Itchica Kobato chan
Summary: ¿Por que me he quedado sola? no soy lo suficiente buena como ella,Naruto... rompiste tu promesa... Sasuke no te detendre ojala lo que has elegido sea lo mejor para ti.. sakura eso no lo hago solo por mi sino tambien para la única chica que me hace sentir
1. Nuevas amistades y algunas verdades

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, este gran anime y manga es de propiedad de kishimito-sama ajaj si fuera mio Naruto Sasuke ya estaría cn Sakura y el bastardo de tobi muerto ò.ó**

_**Hiii! A todos jeje me alegra publicar este nuevo fics esta vez será un SASUSAKU, es una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, en mi fics la masacre Uchiha nunca sucedió (aunque Sasuke igual se ira con orochi gay) y Sakura no estará locamente enamorada de Sasuke y al principio habra mención de Narusaku pero eso cambiara mientras siga el curso de la historia, si necesitan aclarar algo pregunten encantada responderé los comentarios y hay mucho spoiler . aki viene la historia… ¡espero que los disfruten!**_

**Capitulo 1**

"**Nuevas amistades y algunas verdades"**

Una niña pelirrosa de siete años de edad caminaba tranquilamente hacia el cementerio, llevaba en sus pequeñas manos un ramo de flores, la cual se la había regalado su nueva amiga. En su rostro se podía ver la tristeza que sentía la pequeña, ella había perdido a sus padres hace unos dos años en una misión Anbu, fueron emboscado y torturados cruelmente, cuando ella se entero sintió que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, por suerte sus papas eran personas precavidas y le dejaron lo suficiente para mantenerse sola por mucho tiempo, durante bastante tiempo Sakura había sido abusada por otros niños, la golpeaban, se burlaban de su pelo, de su frente, aunque, ella sabia las cosas básicas de un ninja nunca quiso defenderse ya que no quería lastimar a nadie, un día en que muchos niños la golpeaban aparecía una niña rubia la cual se puso delante de ella y la defendió, desde ese día siempre pasaba si tiempo con ella y su familia la cual la acogió como si fueron un miembro mas.

POV de Sakura 

-_Mmm este dia esta muy soleado-_Sakura mira hacia el cielo_- pareciera que mi padres me quieren saludar-_camino hacia unas lapidas las cuales estaban bien cuidadas- Hola oka-san y oto-san-habla en voz alta- se cumplen dos años desde que me dejaron, saben me hacen mucha falta, me gustaría volver a escuchar sus voces por la mañana- pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de la pelirrosa- pero se que eso no va a suceder, por suerte he hecho una amiga, ella se llama Ino Yamanaka , es muy agradable conmigo y me hace sonreír, miren esta flores, son lindas ¿ verdad?, los papas de Ino me la dieron para ustedes- Sakura deja las flores arriba de la lapida- y ellos le mandan saludos, bueno me tengo q ir ya es medio día y me dio un poco de hambre, los vendré a ver cuando pueda ¡Adiós!

Después de salir del cementerio fue directamente hacia la casa de Ino, ya que quería aprovechar toda la tarde para jugar con ella en el parque y ademas agradecer a los papas de Ino por las flores que le regalaron.

_-_hola señora Yamanaka - saludo Sakura al entrar a la tienda de flores- quería agradecerles por la flores que me dio, estaban preciosas- sonríe dulcemente Sakura.

-no hay problema querida es lo menos que podía hacer por ti ¿buscas a Ino?- pregunto la mama de Ino.

- si señora, emm ¿ella se encuentra?- pregunta Sakura

- claro que se encuentra, la llamare al instante- la señora Yamanaka se mete por una puerta y grita-¡Ino, ven en este instante, Sakura chan esta aquí para jugar!

-Ya voy oka-chan- se escucha el grito de Ino

-Sakura espera a aquí a Ino, voy a atender a los clientes que acaban de entrar- dice amablemente la mujer.

-esta bien señora- responde tímidamente la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sakura! Volviste pronto- la pelirrubia corriendo se lanzo en los brazos de Sakura- ¿estas bien? ¿Estas triste?- pregunto preocupada

-no te preocupes Ino chan, estoy bien, ademas, tengo que seguir hacia adelante, creo que a mis padres hubieran querido eso – dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-entonces vamos a jugar al parque- dice entusiasmada Ino- si tenemos suerte veremos a Sasuke- kun.

- jejeje Ino chan, no cambias para nada- comentaba Sakura divertida al ver como se ponía con solo mencionar el nombre de Sasuke.

Ino y Sakura, se dirigieron al parque mas cercano , el cual estaba a unos quince minutos de la tienda Yamanaka , ambas iban entretenidas conversando , o mejor dicho Ino conversaba mientras que Sakura solo sonreía , cuando estaban a punto de llegar, vieron a un grupo de adultos rodeando a alguien y se escuchaban gritos - **¡eres un mounstro! ¡No mereces vivir! – **Sakura se acerco un poco mas para ver lo que estaba sucediendo y vio a un chico rubio tirado en el suelo, al verlo lastimado Sakura sintió mucha preocupación y avanzo un poco más para ayudar al chico pero cuando iba a intervenir fue parada por alguien.

-Sakura no intervengas- le dijo Ino a Sakura muy seria – puedes salir lastimada, la gente adulta dice que ese chico es un mounstro y que no hay que acercarse a el.

-Pero Ino chan, el tiene nuestra edad y se ve como si estuviera sufriendo, yo no veo a ningún mounstro solo a un niño abusado por gente grande- dice Sakura muy seria, en un minuto sintió algo en su interior y miro directamente al chico rubio a los ojos, en un momento Sakura sentía que no estaba ahí en el parque, sino en un lugar distinto, camino hacia en donde sentía que había algo de mucho poder, se sorprendió al ver una celda enorme, muy asustada camino un poco y pregunto en voz alta-** ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿En donde estoy?-** de repente aparece un zorro de gran tamaño y mira curiosamente a la chica delante suyo.

-¿quien eres niña?- pregunto con voz tenebrosa

-yoo... Soy Sakura- respondió tímidamente- disculpe ¿en donde estoy?

-en la mente del chico que estaban golpeando- respondió el kyuubi –"esta_ chica tiene el poder para liberarnos, nunca pensé que ella existiría"-_

_-_no entiendo- Sakura tenia plasmado en su rostro la confusión- yo… ¿quien eres tu?

-soy el zorro de nueve colas mas conocido como el kyuubi- respondió el bijuu

- ese no es tu nombre verdadero ¿cierto?- inquirió tímidamente Sakura

-no lo es niña, pero es hora de irte, no te preocupes hablaremos cuando tu quieras, ya que tu eres la única que tiene el poder de hacerlo- el kyuubi miro por ultima a la niña antes de ella se desvaneció- "_quizás no todo este perdido_"

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien?- la pelirrosa oyó a su amiga decir, cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que Ino la miraba preocupada mientras que al chico rubio lo habían dejado de golpear, ya que había aparecido un Anbu para detener a los aldeanos

- Ino chan, no te preocupes por mi- susurra suavemente Sakura-_me pregunto si el sabrá que tiene al kyuubi dentro de el, ¿ será por eso que los aldeanos lo tratan mal?-_pensaba Sakura.

- ¿en serio estas bien? Parecías estar en un trance, estuve como cinco minutos hablándote para que reaccionaras- comentaba un poco molesta la rubia

- lo siento Ino-chan, no volverá a pasar- Sakura le sonríe a su amiga – mejor vamos a comer algo jeje tengo un poco de hambre

- mmm esta bien vamos a comprar un helado, quizás veamos a mi Sasuke con su hermano por ahí- decía ilusionada Ino.

Al día siguiente

Sakura caminaba lentamente hacia el parque con la esperanza de encontrar de nuevo al chico rubio – _mmm me pregunto donde estará- _siguió caminando hacia el interior del parque buscando al niño, pero no lo encontraba, busco cerca de la caja de arena, en los sube y baja, la pelirrosa ya empezaba a rendirse hasta que vio unos juegos que estaban muy escondido, se acerco lentamente hacia ahí y al fin pudo encontrar al chico, Sakura se detuvo y lo miro detenidamente, el chico se columpiaba solo y con un aura de tristeza, decida la pelirrosa se acerco hacia el, el chico rubio al darse cuenta que la niña se le acercaba se asusto ya que el esperaba un insulto o un golpe, Sakura se detuvo a unos metros de el, hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Sakura hablo.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Sakura con su voz dulce.

- Yooo… soy Naruto Uzumaki… - el chico parecía sorprendido ya que hasta ese momento ella había sido la única persona que se le acercara a preguntar por su nombre- tu… ¿no me tienes miedo?

-claro que no, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto Sakura

- Todos dicen que soy un mounstro- dijo Naruto con la cabeza cabizbaja- aunque no se por que.

- no te preocupes tu no eres un mounstro, por eso no te tengo miedo, ademas, las personas adultas son tontas ya que no entiende que tu no quieres hacerles daño- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-gracias- dijo conmovido Naruto - en serio ¿no te molesta hablar conmigo?- pregunto temeroso el pelirrubio.

-ya te dije que no, me da lo mismo lo que piense lo demás, incluso quiero ser tu amiga ¿esta bien eso?- pregunto Sakura

-¿amiga? ¡Claro que quiero ser tu amigo!- Naruto se paro del columpio y abrazo a Sakura- ya no jugare solito, eso me hace muy feliz- luego soltó a Sakura y le dio una gran sonrisa

-me alegro de que quieras ser mi amigo- dijo un poco avergonzada después del abrazo- tu serás mi segundo amigo

-ohh ¿por que no tienes mucho amigo?- pregunto curioso Naruto

- eso es por que soy rara, tengo el pelo rosa y frente amplia, por eso los niños me molestaban siempre, hasta que Ino –chan, me defendió y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga- decía un poco triste

-esos niños son unos tontos, tu eres una niña muy linda y no eres para nada extraña- al escuchar eso Sakura se sonrojo un poco

- gracias - Sakura miro a los ojos a pelirrubio y recordó que tenia que hablar con el sobre algo importante- oye Naruto podemos conversar sobre algo muy importante – dijo seria Sakura

- esta bien Sakura chan- respondió Naruto muy serio al ver al rostro de su nueva amiga

-sentémonos en los columpios-Naruto y Sakura se sentaron en ellos y se movían suavemente- Naruto ¿tu sabes por que te llaman mounstro los aldeanos?

- no Sakura –chan, cuando le pregunto a hokage jii-san, me evade- respondió Naruto

-hace unos 7 años en la aldea apareció el kyuubi, el es el demonio de nueve colas y es el mas poderoso de los bijuu- contaba Sakura- el kyuubi mato a muchas personas, tanto ninja como civiles , todos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para derrotarlos, pero nada lo detenía, ese día del ataque tu madre te tuvo, ella en ese momento esta sola ya que su pareja estaba luchando, el cuarto hokage al ver que si no detenida pronto al kyuubi todos morirían, así que pensó en un plan, sellar el demonio dentro de su hijo – Sakura se detuvo y miro a Naruto.

-¿eso que quieres decir Sakura chan? – Pregunto asustado- no me digas que el cuarto hokage era mi …

-exacto Naruto el cuarto hokage era tu padre- miro a pelirrubio el cual tenia lagrimas recorriendo

-¿por que Sakura chan?, ¿el no me quería?-pregunto angustiado Naruto

- no es eso Naruto, el te quería mucho y confiaba en ti – Sakura le tomo la mano a Naruto para que se calmara- como te había dicho el pensó que seria lo mejor sellar el demonio en ti, ya que así se salvaría la aldea , pero no conto que la personas de atrás de todo eso lo atacaría , cuando empezó el sellado tanto tu madre como tu padre estaban ahí, pero de repente , el kyuubi te iba a matar, pero tu madre y tu padre se atravesaron, así que ellos fueron los heridos, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a tu padre termino el sellado y ahí ambos murieron juntos-

- ¿el kyuubi el los asesino?- decía con rabia Naruto

-Naruto no odies al kyuubi, el es bueno, pero estaba siendo controlado por alguien poderoso, el no podía hacer nada para oponerse, ademas tu padre lo sello en ti, por que confiaba en que tu podrías salir adelante sin importar nada y que no odiarías a nadie en el pueblo- termino de contar Sakura.

-sabes me da alivio saber la verdad, por lo menos se que mi padres me amaron lo suficiente como para morir por mi –en su rostro se podía ver la expresión de felicidad y a la vez de tristeza- Sakura-chan ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- la verdad es que no se muy bien como funciona, pero tengo un poder para hablar con los bijuu y ver los recuerdos de otro, cuando quiera, incluso hable con el kyuubi y el me explico varias cosas, aunque parecía mas un sueño- susurro lo ultimo.

- Sakura chan ¿sabes como se llaman mis padres?- pregunto tímidamente Naruto

-claro que lo se, tu mama se llama Kushina Uzumaki y tu padre Minato Namikaze- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa- oye ¿Naruto tu conoces al hokage sama?

-claro que lo conozco, el es quien me cuida, algún día quiero ser como el y ser un gran hokage dattebayo- decía con gran admiración

-¿me puedes llevar con el?- pregunto Sakura muy seria- tengo que decirle algo muy importante

-esta bien, hare cualquier cosa por ti- con una gran salto Naruto se bajo de su columpio-vamos Sakura- chan, apresurémonos- gritaba un hiperactivo rubio mientras corría hacia la torre del hokage.

-ohh ¡Naruto espérame!- grito la pelirrosa para luego perseguir a su amigo

**En la torre del Hokage**

Se podía ver a un anciano sentado en una gran mesa rodeado de archivos- _si esto sigue así la aldea estará en peligro-_pensaba el tercer hokage- **toc toc toc**- se escuchaba que alguien golpeaba su puerta-** adelante**- dijo con voz calmada.

-¡hola hokage Jii-san!-saludo un hiperactivo rubio- ¿esta muy ocupado Jii-san?

- claro que no Naruto, acuérdate que estoy para ayudarte, dime Naruto ¿Quién es esa señorita que esta en el pasillo?- pregunto amablemente

-ahh , ¡Sakura –chan entra! Se que el hokage tiene una cara fea, pero no hace nada es inofensivo- decía Naruto refiriéndose al hokage como a un perrito

-pequeña no te asustes, no te hare nada, así que entra para poder ver tu lindo rostro- Sarutobi miro directo hacia la puerta y vio como una niña de pelirrosa se acercaba tímidamente- dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura Haruno – respondió en voz baja Sakura ya que se sentía muy nerviosa al estar al frente de una de las personas más fuerte de Konoha

-Ojii-san, Sakura chan es mi amiga, jejeje estoy muy contento por que ella no me tiene miedo- contaba un alegre Naruto

-me alegro por ti Naruto- una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hokage – _esta niña es extraña siento un diferente tipo de poder en ella, ademas, me alegro que Naruto tenga a alguien ademas de mi, así no estará tan solo-_pensaba Sarutobi-¿a que debo el placer de su visita?-pregunto este

-Sakura- chan, dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirle- dijo muy serio Naruto

-te escucho Sakura- Sarutobi le presto atención a la pequeña que estaba delante de el

-mmm vera hokage –sama, yo tengo una habilidad para ver algunas cosas en sueños y poder hablar con los bijuu libremente , incluso el kyuubi dijo que cuando tenga la edad necesaria podía liberarlos a todos ellos- decía tímidamente Sakura, mirando directamente al suelo

- ¿eso es verdad Sakura?, lo que dices puede ponerte en peligro a ti como a la aldea- pregunto serio Sarutobi.

- es verdad hokage-sama- Sakura levanto su vista y miro sin vacilar al hokage, el cual a verla directo a los ojos pudo comprobar de que ella no mentía- me gustaría contarle algo importante, pero Naruto no puede escuchar ¿puedes esperar afuera, por favor?- le pregunto al rubio

-esta bien Sakura-chan, yo te esperare afuera- Naruto se dirigió a la puerta , volteo a ver a Sakura y se retiro .

-lo que tienes que contarme se refiere a lo que sucedió hace un poco mas de 7 años ¿verdad?- Sakura movió su cabeza confirmando- entonces siéntate ahí- apunto a la silla al frente a su escritorio, mientras que el se sentó en su silla- puedes comenzar Sakura.

- bueno hace mas de 7 años el kyuubi ataco a la aldea, pero el estaba controlado, el no quería dañar a nadie- Sakura bajo su cabeza con tristeza – pero lamentablemente el asesino a varias personas, incluyendo los padres de Naruto, esa misma persona quien libero al kyuubi esta empezando a moverse de nuevo- dijo con rabia

-¿que quiere decir eso?- inquirió Sarutobi

- el esta controlando con su mangekyo sharingan, al líder del clan Uchiha, para que haga una guerra civil, la única persona que puede deshacer eso es Uchiha Madara, ya que quiere destruir la aldea por su venganza y ademas que el esta trabajando con alguien del consejo, lo que pude observar, era un hombre anciano, que usa bastón y tiene un ojo vendado-describía Sakura al hombre.

-Danzo- susurro el hokage – ya tenia sospecha de el, aunque no estaba completamente seguro Sakura ¿tienes conexión con todos los bijuu?

-si hokage-sama, fue el kyuubi quien me conto sobre Madara y sus objetivos, y de alguna manera logre entrar a su mente, aunque creo que se dio cuenta… pero no creo que sepa de quien fue- decía algo preocupada Sakura.

-sabes como podemos evitar una guerra civil sin matar a tantas personas, el consejo había pensado en eliminar a todos los Uchiha ¿dime que piensas tu?

-mmm que solo hay que deshacerse del líder del clan, ya que los otros solo obedecen y así mikoto-san, puede hacerse líder, se que ella es justa y hará todo lo posible para sacar adelante a su clan y cuando sus hijos tenga la edad suficiente pueden hacerse cargo-al terminar de hablar , el hokage la miro sorprendido por la inteligencia de la niña , y a su pesar ,lamento en que una pequeña de siete años pensara en que deshacerse de una persona .

-tu plan es magnifico, pero ¿sabes la consecuencia de tu plan?- Sarutobi miro a la niña con cierta tristeza.

-lo se hokage, pero en este momento el esposo de mikoto-sama, ya no es el mismo, se que su familia sufrirá al perder a alguien tan querido, se lo que se siente perder a alguien valioso , pero creo que el haría la misma decisión, yo he hablado un par de veces con mikoto-sama y su esposo, ella es muy amable, me curo mis heridas y vi que al lado de ella estaba fugaku- sama ,cuando lo vi a sus ojos pude ver que el estaba luchando y lo único que quería era que su familia estuviera bien incluso si eso se convirtiera en su muerte, creo… que el sabe que para salvar a todos tiene que morir…- dijo sabiamente la niña

- esta bien haremos lo que tu dices, hare una reunión con mikoto e Itachi Uchiha y le contare todo lo que me dijiste, también tendré que decirle que fuiste tu quien me informo eso, para que me crean, en verdad muchas gracias por contarme todo esto Sakura, acabas de salvar a toda una aldea-felicitaba el hokage a la pelirrosa.

-no tiene que darme la gracias hokage sama- Sakura se paro de su asiento y se inclino levemente hacia el hokage se dirigió a la puerta – pero… lamentablemente esto recién esta comenzando- dijo en un susurro – hasta pronto- dijo Sakura y se fue.

**En la aldea de Konoha**

Luego de su conversación con el hokage , Sakura fue a buscar a Naruto, pero no lo encontró en los pasillos de la torre, así que salió afuera a buscarlo, al salir se dio cuenta que estaba muy oscuro, ella supuso que serian como las 9 de la noche, así que mejor se dirigió a su casa

-_uhh Naruto tuvo que irse a su casa_- pensaba triste la pelirrosa- _y yo que quería despedirme de el, pero no me puedo quejar, mi conversación con el hokage se extendió mucho y lo lógico es que Naruto se haya cansado de esperar y se dirigiera a su casa-_Sakura iba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que alguien de su misma edad se dirigía hacia ella, solo se dio cuenta cuando ambos impactaron - ¡itaiii!Duele- se quejo Sakura ya que cayo fuertemente al suelo, cuando levanto la vista, vio a un chico pelinegro con ojos ónix, que la miraba fastidiado.

- Piensas quedarte ahí tirada como boba- dijo el pelinegro

- yoo… lo siento, no quería chocar contigo Uchiha – dijo tímidamente Sakura, para luego pararse rápidamente y algo torpe- en serio lo siento- Sakura se inclino levemente avergonzada.

-Hn, no es un poco tarde para que una niña como tú ande sola en la calle- pregunto algo curioso

-ahh, no me di cuenta de la hora…. Mejor me voy - camino apresuradamente

-Hn, molesta- dijo Sasuke con la voz alta para que la pelirrosa lo escuchara

Sakura se detuvo por un momento y se volteo y le dio la mirada mas fría que tenia al pelinegro- estúpido Uchiha, fue su culpa de que chocáramos- Sakura nuevamente se alejo hasta perderse de vista.

-Hn, ella es molesta- dijo en voz alta el pelinegro

-Otouto ¿quien es molesta?- pregunto Itachi el cual acababa de aparecer al lado de Sasuke

-Hn, no te importa- respondió cortante el pelinegro y siguió caminando- _mmm pelo rosa, es… interesante-_Pensó el pelinegro

_**Buenoo este es el fin de mi primer capi, espero que le haya gustado jejeje habrá vario drama en mi fics igual que romance o jajaja y si tengo muchas faltas de ortografía, disculpen u.u , nos vemos en el próximo capi! Onegaiiii! Dejen comentarios me haría muy feliz**_

_**Bye bye \(n.n)/**_


	2. equipo 7

"_pensamientos"_

_**/ - **cambio de escenario._

_**HIII a todos al fin pude escribir el capi de este fics, la universidad me absorbe u.u, pero hare todo lo posible para actualizar n.n tengo que aclarar que lo que escribi no esta igual al anime, cambie algunas cosas por gusto y otras por que se me olvidaron :P jejee asi que disfruten del capiii! ^^ **_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Equipo 7**_

Una pelirrosa de 12 años caminaba por las calles de Konoha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de emoción, ya que hoy le darían su equipo, con mucho esfuerzo pudo pasar el examen y esperaba que en este día le pusieran en el mismo equipo de Naruto.

Ya había pasado un poco mas de 5 años de la conversación que tuvo con el hokage, por suerte, la información que había obtenido de Kyuubi era verdadera, logrando evitar la masacre Uchiha, aunque lamentablemente no tenían prueba de que Danzo era un traidor, así que el seguía en el consejo de anciano pero vigilado de muy cerca, el hokage le puso Anbu que lo persiguieran en cada instante.

Sakura, estaba muy contenta de que ella pudiera ayudar y salvar vidas inocentes. Itachi y mikoto agradecieron de corazón la ayuda de Sakura a pesar de que perdieron al líder de su clan. Con la muerte de Fugaku, Mikoto Uchiha pasó a la cabeza del clan, manteniendo el orden y la armonía, como habían pensado y planeado en algún momento. El mas afectado con la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha, había sido el menor de la familia, Sasuke, el cual durante los años había tomado una actitud fría contra todos, a pesar de eso, el pelinegro tenia varias fans que lo perseguían.

Naruto y Sakura, como ambos no tenían padres prefirieron vivir juntos, con la supervisión del Hokage Sarutobi, quien era como un abuelo para ambos niños. A Naruto ya no lo maltratan ya que salió a la luz de que el era hijo de cuarto hokage y se llevaba bien con casi todos los niños de Konoha, ademas, que tenia una relación muy estrecha con su sensei Iruka.

Sakura al pasar los años se iba convirtiendo en una hermosa niña, a pesar de todo, sus únicos amigos eran Naruto e Ino, ya que no se llevaba bien con algunos chicos de la academia. Tanto Naruto como Sakura, fueron entrenados de forma especial, Naruto se concentro en saber usar el Kyuubi, mientras Sakura aprendía de todo, era muy fuerte en comparación con otros ninjas, el hokage le ponía mucho cuidado a la pelirrosa ya que sabia de su poder y temía que algún día la vinieran a buscar por este.

_**POV Sakura**_

-"_Estoy tan feliz hoy es el día que tendré un equipo, espero que me toque con Naruto-kun"- _pensaba la pelirrosa mientras miraba distraídamente las nubes- "_oh mierda se me hace tarde"- _Sakura corrió a toda prisa hacia la academia.

- Disculpe Iruka-sensei, por llegar tarde- dijo la pelirrosa mientras abría la puerta y respiraba agitadamente.

- no te preocupes Sakura, toma asiento…- Iruka examino el salón- entre Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿por que ese fenómeno tiene que sentarse al lado de mi Sasuke kun?- grito una molesta fan girls, mientras otras chicas decían cosas parecidas.

La pelirrosa la cual estaba fastidiada grito- cállense estúpidas me da lo mismo sentarme con el Uchiha, así que cierren de una puta vez su boca ¿entendido?- Sakura miro con arrogancia a las chicas, las cuales miraban temerosa a la chica.

-Sakura chan, siéntate luego ehh ¿porque llegaste tarde? Tú nunca haces eso- pregunto curioso Naruto, aunque, todos escuchaban atentamente ya que también querían saber por que su compañera llego justo ese día tarde.

-ohh, tu sabes Naruto, me perdí en el camino de la vida, después me detuve y me quede mirando las nubes- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sakura siéntate luego para dar los equipos, ademas, que tu excusa me parece conocida ya lo he escuchado en algún lugar…- dijo Iruka

-esta bien sensei- Sakura fue a sentarse en donde su maestro le dijo, Sasuke miraba con atención cada paso de la pelirrosa, la cual se dio cuenta de la mirada del pelinegro, pero ella lo ignoro olímpicamente, ya que no quería problemas con las fangirls.

-bueno como decía, equipo 7… Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha- Iruka fue interrumpido por cierto pelinegro.

- ¿por que me toca con ese teme?, yo no quiero estar con el- se quejaba infantilmente el rubio.

- Naruto, si te puse con Sasuke es porque el es uno de los mejores de la clase y tu eres el peor de la clase-explico Iruka con molestia, mientras ganaba una mirada de repudio de Naruto, mientras que los demás se reían de este- bueno sigamos, el ultimo miembro del equipo 7 será … Sakura Haruno.

-_"oh mierda, todas las chicas me odiaran, ojala que Ino no se enoje conmigo"- _pensó algo preocupada, ya que sabia que su amiga le gustaba al Uchiha-_"por lo menos estaré con Naruto-kun"._

_-¡_Que bien, estaré con Sakura chan!-grito entusiasmado el rubio.

-cállate Naruto, tengo que seguir nombrando los equipos - dijo Iruka, el cual era interrumpido nuevamente- Equipo 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino ... Equipo 9 ... Equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka, Nara Shikamaru y Choji Akimichi, bueno ahora tienen que reunirse con su respectivos sensei, hasta pronto.

**/**

_**POV Normal**_

El equipo 7 se encontraba en un salón esperando que llegara su ahora sensei. Sakura estaba en un banco mirando hacia afuera, Sasuke estaba a unos bancos a lado de Sakura disimuladamente y algo molesto por que la pelirrosa lo ignoraba y Naruto estaba parado delante de la puerta, pensando en algo.

-¡ahh! Ya me aburrí, este tipo lleva mas de 3 horas de retraso – de quejaba Naruto

- Naruto, la paciencia es algo clave para la vida no te puedes desesperar , tienes que aprender a controlarte – dijo la pelirrosa-"_ahh el sensei se esta demorando demasiado, estúpido bastardo que hace perder mi tiempo, jojo cuando llegue le golpeare el trasero"_-pensaba molesta.

-Hn, Dobe si ni siquiera puedes esperar ¿como piensas en luchar?- pregunto arrogante el Uchiha.

- eso no te importa Teme – Naruto acerco un banco a la entrada para subirse en ella para luego abrir levemente la puerta poniendo un borrador arriba atorándolo en la apertura- jajaja eso le enseñara a no atrasarse.

-Dobe, es un jounin no caerá en eso- dijo desinteresadamente Sasuke.

- Naruto kun, saca ese borrador de inmediato o si no te...- Sakura fue interrumpida, ya que justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y el borrador cayó en la cabeza de un ninja de cabeza plateada.

- Yo seré su sensei y mi primera impresión de ustedes es que los detesto-comento sombrío el jounin logrando que a los 3 chicos le diera escalofrió.

**/**

El equipo 7 se encontraba en la azotea de la academia, los 3 chicos estaban sentado en las escaleras, mientras que su sensei estaba al frente de ellos.

-Bien, para conocernos mejor nos presentaremos diciendo nombre, edad, pasatiempos, cosas que nos gustan, cosas que no nos gustan y nuestros sueño-explico el peligris aburrido.

-¿no sería mejor que usted se presente primero? Para entenderlo mejor-pregunto Naruto con una ceja en alto.

-Está bien. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mi edad no les importa, mi pasatiempo tampoco, muy pocas cosas me gustan y varias me desagrada, sobre mis sueños la verdad no quiero decírselos- comento indiferente el peligris - bueno el que sigue.

- _"por lo menos sabemos su nombre"-_pensó la pelirrosa.

-Yooo… sigo sensei- grito un entusiasmado Naruto-Bueno mi nombres Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 12 años, mi pasatiempo es comer rameen, lo que más me gusta es el rameen y odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para qué esté listo, y mi sueños es ser el mejor Hokage como mi padre - termino de contar con una sonrisa

-"_interesante, pero no se parece en nada a Minato sensei, el era mas serio_"-pensaba el peligris- bueno te toca a ti pelinegro.

-Hn, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 12 años, mi pasatiempo es entrenar, lo que me gusta es entrenar y los tomates y lo que odio es a la gente molesta, mi sueño es superar a mi hermano, estar en Anbu y en algún futuro tener una familia propia – dijo mirando directamente a su sensei.

_-"interesante, el Uchiha no le gusta ser la sombra de nadie, puedo ver que este chico es muy poderoso pero todavía no se pierde por el poder, aunque me sorprende que quiera tener familia, me pregunto quien será la afortunada"-_Kakashi miro a su única alumna y la examino- bueno te toca a ti pequeña

-esta bien, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 12 años, mi pasatiempo es estar con mis amigos y entrenar, lo que mas me gusta son las flores y aprender técnicas nuevas, lo que mas odio es que me llamen débil o molesta, mi sueño … yo…- Sakura se detuve por un momento y pensó su respuesta, mientras que sus compañeros y su sensei la miraban con algo de preocupación- yo… no tengo sueños-dijo con voz baja- aunque mi objetivo es derrotar a alguien y cumplir una promesa , hare lo que sea para cumplirlo "_después de eso puedo tener un sueño o empezar a cumplirlo, en este instante lo único que deseo es en un futuro vivir tranquila con mi persona especial y tener una familia"-pensó la pelirrosa._

_-"esta niña es extraña por alguna razón pienso que hay que vigilarla, hablare con el para que me diga quien es en verdad esta chica"-_pensaba kakashi mientras miraba seriamente a Sakura- bien equipo mañana los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero 27, les advierto una cosa no desayunen nada, si no quieren vomitar.-dijo con semblante y voz tétrica asustando a los chicos para después desaparecer en un puf.

_**/**_

Un chico pelinegro se encontraba recargado en un árbol de un gran campo de entrenamiento. Su expresión era serena, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el chico había llegado hace unos minutos y esperaba que sus compañeros de equipo llegaran pronto.

Dos jóvenes se acercaban caminando pausadamente, cuando el rubio de dio cuenta que su compañero ya se encontraba ahí, se acerco corriendo al pelinegro, mientras que la pelirrosa caminaba sin apuro.

-¡Buenos días Teme! ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?-pregunto Naruto

-Hn, llegue hace unos minutos- respondió secamente Sasuke

- Buenos días Uchiha- saludo Sakura cortante, mientras se recargaba en el árbol -_"no se porque me levante tan temprano lo mas probable es que llegue atrasado nuevamente el sensei, ademas, que encuentro absurdo eso de no comer, menos mal que traje algo para mi_"

-Buenos días Haruno- respondió suavemente a Sakura, para luego examinarla con su vista , dándose cuenta que la pelirrosa se acomodaba en el árbol, para luego echarse en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en este.

-Sakura chan ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Naruto extrañado con la actitud de la pelirrosa.

-Naruto, por tu culpa me dormí tarde, no dejabas de decir entre sueño ¡te amo ramen!, así que, déjame dormir en este instante y despiértame cuando llegue kakashi sensei ¿entendido?- pregunto mientras daba una mira gélida al rubio.

-esta bien Sakura-chan, duerme todo lo que quieras y no te preocupes tu sabes que te protegeré de todo- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.

Sasuke observo a la pelirrosa que dormía profundamente, al verla tan inocente algo se le revolvió en el estomago, así que saco su vista de ella, enfocándose a las nubes.

_**3 horas después**_

Sasuke seguía en la misma posición recargado en el árbol y con sus ojos cerrados, pero tenía una vena marcada en la frente y su cara tenía un gesto de fastidio. Naruto estaba acostado en el césped mirando las nubes y Sakura dormía profundamente_**.**_

-Yo- saludo kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo enfrente de los chicos.

-Llega tarde-grito Naruto apuntando al peligris.

-Cállate Dobe, despertaras a Sakura-Advirtió el pelinegro

-oh, mi querida alumna esta dormida, bueno yo mismo la despertare- dijo con un brillo travieso, el peligris se acerco al lado de Sakura y le dijo- Sakura despierta, Yamanaka dijo que eres una débil y que quiere enfrentar en este momento- dijo inocentemente Kakashi.

Sakura se removió un poco y de un salto se levanto buscando por toda parte a su amiga rubia, esta mas que dispuesta a golpearla y torturarla- ¿en donde esta esa puerca?- pregunto con voz gélida.

-jejeje, Sakura solo era una broma para despertarte- kakashi sudaba mucho ya que no pensaba enfadar a la pelirrosa demasiado.

-kakashi sensei, la próxima vez que haga algo así, me asegurare de quemar todos sus libros de icha icha- kakashi la miro sorprendida- así que no juegue conmigo y otra cosa entrene mas genjutsu- dijo fría

-esta bien querida alumna, me quedo muy claro y gracias por el consejo- kakashi la miro por unos segundos mas para luego dirigirse a sus 3 alumnos- bueno el entrenamiento de hoy será que me quiten este par de cascabeles- dijo mientras se los mostraba- tienen hasta el medio día, y el que no consiga ningún cascabel no almorzara nada.

-_"por eso nos pidió que no desayunáramos, es hábil_"-pensó Sasuke- Pero sensei solo hay dos cascabeles.

-inteligente Sasuke, te diste cuenta de ese detalle, eso es porque el que no consiga el cascabel no almorzará nada y para que pongan más esfuerzo el que no consiga un cascabel se regresara tres años a la academia- termino de contar una sonrisa tenebrosa- bueno comiencen.

Naruto al pensar que volvería de nuevo a la academia corrió hacia kakashi dispuesto a atacar pero el ninja copia rápidamente lo esquivo para después pararse detrás del rubio, tumbarlo y apretar con la mano su cabeza hacia el piso.

-tienes que ser mas prudente Naruto, tu padre no era como tu analizaba las cosa antes de hacerla, apréndele a tus compañeros que se escondieron de inmediato-aconsejo kakashi

Naruto con un movimiento rápido se deshizo del agarre de kakashi y se alejo unos metros de el. Escuche sensei, yo Naruto Uzumaki, le quitare un cascabel- de inmediato el rubio hizo unos sellos e invoco a varios clones de sombra, kakashi muy calmadamente acerco su mano hacia el estuche de arma y saco su volumen de Icha Icha. Kakashi leía calmadamente su libro, mientras esquivaba son ningún esfuerzo los clones, Naruto muy rápidamente se dirigía corriendo hacia kakashi con un kunai en mano, pero al llegar donde estaba el peligris este desapareció del lugar, el rubio empezó a buscarlo con la mirada cuando de pronto kakashi apareció tras Naruto y empezó a hacer lentamente unos sellos con las manos

-Técnica oculta "cien mil años de dolor"- grito kakashi clavándole los dedos en el trasero a Naruto el cual grito de dolor saltando mientras se tapaba el trasero con las manos protegiéndolo. Sakura y Sasuke que estaban escondidos pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver lo que su sensei hizo.

-"ese idiota de Naruto kun , no aprendió nada con el entrenamiento de hokage Jii-san"-pensaba molesta la pelirrosa- "_mmm Sasuke esta a unos metros, en este rato, pude pensar en el objetivo de esta prueba, el Uchiha quizás me escuche ya que no es tan impulsivo como Naruto y me ayude, mientras que Naruto nos seguirá por sus instintos_".

_-"ese idiota de Naruto, no se da cuenta que kakashi sensei solo juega con el, pero debo reconocer que es fuerte ha aguantado lo suficiente como para ver su modelo de pelea"_-pensaba distraídamente sin darse cuenta que una chica pelirrosa estaba detrás del el- Uchiha- escucho decir, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la pelirrosa tan cerca de el, no se había dado cuenta del momento que esta llego tan cerca- Haruno, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto algo serio y nervioso Sasuke.

-Descubrí el objetivo de esta prueba, así que necesito tu ayuda- dijo Sakura en voz baja.

-¿el objetivo? Te escucho Haruno – dijo Sasuke para luego poner atención a Sakura, el pelinegro sabía que podía confiar en la chica, ya que esta era muy inteligente.

-La prueba trata de trabajo en equipo, los tres tenemos que trabajar juntos para derrotar a kakashi – Sakura miro directamente a los ojos a Sasuke-¿puedes confiar en mi?- pregunto suavemente Sakura.

Sasuke a tenerla tan cerca y a escucharla hablando de esa forma con el, se puso mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba- confiare en ti, pero sigues siendo una molestia – dijo fríamente- _"soy un idiota no tuve que decirle eso"_- se recriminaba Sasuke mentalmente.

-no te preocupes Uchiha, será la única vez que te moleste- dijo fríamente Sakura, la cual estaba muy molesta con el pelinegro- trate de ser amable con el, pero es un bastardo sin corazón- pensaba furiosa, de repente se escucho el sonido del estomago de Sasuke, el cual se sonrojo levemente, Sakura con un gesto noble saco sus alimentos y le dio la mitad a Sasuke- come esto Uchiha, sino estarás muy débil y créeme no necesito a basura en mi equipo- dijo cruelmente.

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke en un susurro-_"me merezco su trato finalmente siempre la he tratado mal"- _Haruno, ¿porque tienes comida?

-No soy idiota Uchiha, se me hizo algo raro eso de no tomar desayuno, así que por precaución traje alimentos.

-¿y el Dobe?- pregunto nuevamente

-Vivo con el Uchiha, Naruto no es capaz de aguantar sin comer un tazo de ramen cada mañana, así que el si desayuno – dijo calmadamente

-entonces ¿cual es el plan?-pregunto curioso

-es fácil, Naruto y yo distraemos a kakashi sensei, mientras tu le quitas los cascabeles , tienes la ventaja de tu sharingan, así que sabrás si los cascabeles son los verdaderos o no ¿entendiste?

-Hn, vamos a pelear – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, Sasuke.

La pelirrosa salió de su escondite, sacando 5 kunai en cada mano para aventárselos a kakashi, los cuales se le clavaron, pero segundos después kakashi se convirtió en tronco-_"es rápido"-_pensó Sakura la cual estaba muy atenta, ya que sabia que kakashi aparecería muy cerca de ella, para intentar derivarla, unos segundos después, sintió el chakra de kakashi, atrás suyo y con un movimiento rápido se giro y le dio una patada en las costillas, Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido por la rapidez de su alumna y el golpe poderoso que le había dado, dio unos pasos atrás, para alejarse lo suficiente de la pelirrosa, pero no conto que Sasuke viniera detrás suyo e intentara quitarle los cascabeles, actuando por instintos el peligris salto hacia su derecha , pero tampoco pudo avanzar ya que esta rodeado de clones de Naruto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el rubio había escapado de su trampa o mejor dicho el Uchiha ayudo a salir a Naruto, entonces se dio cuenta que había caído probablemente en una trampa creada por su querida alumna.

-Pasan todos- dijo finalmente el peligris – en verdad me sorprendieron trabajan muy bien juntos, aunque, debo darle crédito a mi querida alumna por descubrir el objetivo de esta prueba- dijo con una sonrisa

-woo, que bien,¡ al fin seré ninja!-gritaba entusiasmado Naruto, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura tenían una vaga sonrisa.

- me alegro que al final hayan comprendido que como equipo trabajan mejor, ya que el ninja que abandona una misión es escoria, pero el que abandona a sus camaradas es peor que escoria- explico severo el peligris haciendo que los tres se sorprendieran por sus palabras para después sonreír felices- bien chicos como ya entendieron el propósito de esta prueba y la pasaron satisfactoriamente y no solo eso déjenme felicitarlos ya que son los primeros gennins que yo apruebo- los tres chicos se sorprendieron ante eso- solo por eso los invitare a almorzar.- comento con una gran sonrisa tras su máscara el peligris- ¿Qué quieren comer?

-¡Ramen!- grito Sakura y Naruto a la vez

-entonces ramen ¿estas de acuerdo Sasuke?- pregunto kakashi a su alumno.

-Hn, me da lo mismo- respondió mientras de encogía de hombros.

-entonces vamos- dijo el peligris, el cual se adelanto mientras atrás del el iba el actual equipo 7.

**/**

Después de la prueba, todo el equipo 7 fueron al lugar favorito de Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto devoro 7 platos de ramen, mientras que Sakura 4 y Sasuke 2 platos de ramen de tomate, kakashi pensó que la próxima vez lo invitaría comer cualquier cosa menos ramen , sino lo dejarían en la quiebra.

Kakashi se despidió de sus alumnos y se fue hacia la torre del hokage para darle los resultados de ese día, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron caminando hacia la mismo dirección ya que sus casas estaban muy cerca de una de la otra, mientras iban caminando Sakura iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Ino chan, no ha venido a verme mas de una semana, incluso desde antes que dieran los equipos, por eso, me molesto lo que dijo kakashi y Naruto desaparece de la casa todas las tardes- pensaba triste, una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola frentezota!-grito Ino- hace tiempo que no hablábamos

-Ino chan- una pequeña sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Sakura- me alegra tanto verte, hace semana que no conversábamos.

-Lo siento Sakura, he estado muy ocupada entrenando junto a Hinata chan – se excuso la rubia.

-¿entrenando? Ino chan, tu sabes que puedo ayudarte- le dijo algo molesta Sakura a Ino.

-es que no quería molestarte, ademas que Naruto sabia ya que nos ha acompañado junto a Hinata chan- Ino miro a Naruto para que digiera algo

-Oh, lo siento Sakura chan, jejeje tu sabes que se me olvida las cosas- dijo avergonzado.

-No hay problemas, Ino chan ¿estarás algún día desocupada? Me gustaría hablar contigo- le pregunto tímidamente.

-Lo siento Sakura no puedo estar contigo- dijo la rubia sin darse cuenta de que lastimaba a Sakura- he quedado con Hinata chan, para entrenar durante este mes.

-Sakura conozco esa mirada, no seas envidiosa no puedes retener a Ino para siempre- reprendió Naruto a Sakura- ademas, que yo también ayudare a Hinata, es una chica muy linda y tierna.

-Pero Naruto, no he hablado con Ino en semanas ¿es malo que quiera estar con mi amiga?, ademas, que Naruto solo nos vemos en la noche y cuando vamos a la academia paso todo el día sola…- dijo tristemente Sakura

-Lo siento por no poder estar contigo Sakura- intervino Ino- cuando tenga tiempo hablamos , ademas, que te prometí que nunca estarías sola.

-Si Sakura puedes salir con quien sea, que no estemos todo el tiempo contigo, no significa que te dejaremos, acuérdate, yo también te prometí que no te dejaría sola- termino de decir con una sonrisa Naruto.

-Naruto, tenemos que ir con Hinata chan, nos debe estar esperando, así que vámonos- Ino se acerco a Sakura y vio nuevamente esa mirada, una llena de dolor – "_Sakura… esta sufriendo…_ "- pensó Ino – hasta luego… Sakura- se despidió tímidamente y con algo de culpa, luego se volteo y miro a Sasuke, el cual no apartaba su mirada de Sakura – "_no puede ser que Sasuke… no… Sakura no lo haría, ella sabe que el me gusta, ella no rompe sus promesas_"-pensaba distraídamente- Sasuke kun, nos vemos pronto- dijo algo sonrosada, ganándose una mirada fría de parte del pelinegro, algo asustada, Ino se fue corriendo.

-Nos vemos en la casa Sakura chan y hasta mañana Teme- se despidió Naruto el cual se fue corriendo hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

Cuando ambos rubios se fueron, Sakura se sintió muy triste y se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba sola, como al principio y lo peor es que la estaban cambiando por una chica estúpida.

-Idiotas, las promesas existen para romperse- susurro para ella misma la pelirrosa.

-Haruno, no te preocupes por esos estorbos ya se darán cuenta que la Hyuuga no es tan valiosa, ademas, que tu eres inteligente, no lo necesitas- dijo Sasuke intentando de quitar esa mirada de dolor de Sakura, la cual no le gustaba nada.

-No me preocupo Uchiha..., es mejor que vayas a tu casa, a diferencia de mi tienes a alguien que te espera, nos vemos mañana- se despidió la pelirrosa – _"mejor voy a entrenar tengo que practicar con mi dõjutsu, creo que no se lo contare a nadie… Ino… Naruto… rompieron su promesas, especialmente tu Naruto, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y me protegerías, me prometiste que formaríamos una familia… juntos… mentiroso…_"- con ese pensamiento se fue a los campos de entrenamientos, para librarse del dolor que sentía, dejando a un pelinegro muy preocupado.

**/**

**En el barrio de los Uchiha.**

-Oka san, estoy de vuelta- grito Sasuke, mientras se quitaba sus sandalias.

-Ohh, mi niño me tenias preocupada, demoraste mucho, ya son las 4 de la tarde ¿dime como te fue?- pregunto con ternura Mikoto Uchiha.

-Otouto, te demoraste no pensé que el examen de kakashi fuera tan difícil ¿pasaste?- pregunto Itachi el cual estaba apoya en la puerta de su habitación.

-si pasamos, era una prueba de equipo así que fue fácil, si me demore fue porque kakashi sensei, nos invito a comer y luego nos encontramos con Yamanaka-explico Sasuke

-¡me alegro tanto! Mi pequeño ya es un genin, mejor vamos a la cocina para que nos cuentes- mikoto arrastro a sus hijos, los cuales tuvieron que aceptar los deseos de su madre- dime, quien esta en tu equipo ayer no nos quisiste decir.

-Mi equipo lo conforma Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno- susurro el nombre de la chica algo triste- y mi sensei es kakashi ataque.

-asi que Naruto y Sakura… tienes suerte Sasuke chan, tus compañeros son fuertes- dijo la –matriarca Uchiha-" _especialmente Sakura chan, gracias a ella todavía estamos vivos y mi pequeño no tiene odio, aunque, me preocupa sus ansias de poder_"- y dime ¿Sakura chan es linda?.

Sasuke a oír la pregunta de su madre se sonrojo, esto no paso desapercibido ni para su madre, ni para su hermano- Hn, sigue siendo molesta- respondió algo nervioso

-que lindo, mi querido Otouto esta enamorado de la chica de su equipo- Itachi se burlaba.

- yo no dije que me gusta Sakura – se defendió sonrojado.

-Itachi Uchiha sale en este momento de la cocina- grito su madre molesta.

-esta bien madre, nos vemos en la cena- Itachi se fue para su cuarto

-dime Sasuke chan, ¿tienes algo que preguntarme? Verdad- pregunto amorosamente mikoto

-oka san, ¿que puedo hacer para quitar una mirada de dolor y desesperación de una persona?-pregunto en voz baja.

-hablas de Sakura chan ¿cierto?-Sasuke afirmo con su cabeza- bueno no dejarla sola, ayudarla con su dolor, aunque, esa niña ha sufrido mucho durante tiempo, solo tiene a Uzumaki y Yamanaka, pero ambos son inmaduro todavía, quizás ellos cometan equivocaciones que afectaran a Sakura ¿dime te llevas bien con Sakura?

-Ella me detesta- dijo con amargura- pero es por mi culpa, la primera vez que la vi le dije molesta, fue justo el día en que nii-san, se reunió con el hokage por lo del clan, desde ese momento ella ni siquiera me hablaba y cuando cruzaba palabra con ella me ponía nervioso y la insultaba inconscientemente- termino de contarle a su madre.

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar, aprovecha de que ahora están en un mismo equipo, tu sabes que soy buena observadora me he dado cuenta que sus amigos la han dejado sola por esa Hyuuga y quizás lo sigan haciendo, así que tu aprovecharas de entablar una amistad con ella, incluso puedes traerla aquí, me gustaría conocer a mi futura hija en ley- dijo con entusiasmo mikoto.

-Hija en ley- grito Sasuke avergonzado- mama ella no me gus…- Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase ya que sabia que mentía- mejor me voy a mi habitación, llámame a la hora de la cena- Sasuke salió de la cocina dejando a su madre sola, cuando entro en su habitación se lanzo a la cama, quedando boca arriba-"_no puedo negarlo me gusta Sakura desde que entre a la academia, la primera vez que la vi sus ojos y su pelo me llamaron su atención, la encontré muy linda, pero lo oculte insultándola, ademas, se que ella ama al Dobe , es muy notorio, pero el estúpido de Naruto le gusta la Hyuuga y esta lastimando a Sakura, mmm que complicado_"- pensaba Sasuke -Sakura sigues siendo una molestia, a pesar de todo, eres mi molestia- dijo en voz alta, para luego quedarse dormido, sin saber que su madre lo había escuchado .

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como yo jejeje hice todo el esfuerzo posible para escribirlo, en los próximos capítulos pondré mas sasusaku, aunque, como había dicho al principio Sakura le gusta a Naruto pero eso cambiara, jeje creo q se dan cuenta que no me gusta mucho Hinata (aunque me gusta el nejihina, la pondré como la mala, cualquier duda pregunten**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo y por favor comenten \(^-^)/**_


	3. Una Nueva amistad y el examen chunnin

Hi! A todos, me alegro tanto de poder publicar , en verdad mi tiempo es muy limitado a causa de la universidad, pero hago todo los posible para subir los capis. Jeje hablando de este capi voy aclara que ocurre después de la pelea contra zabuza y Haku jeje me salte esa parte para avanzar mas rápido y si se dan cuenta el capi pasa casi igual que el anime, solo que saltándome algunas cosas y agregándole otras.

_Espero que disfruten del capi! ._

**Capitulo 3**

**Una Nueva amistad y el examen chunnin**

En la primera misión del equipo 7 Sasuke pudo despertar su Sharingan en la pelea que tuvo contra Haku. En la lucha Sasuke y Naruto demostraron su trabajo en equipo, aunque en el entrenamiento su rivalidad aumento.

Sakura durante la batalla se mantuvo al margen, aunque esto provoco que se sintiera inferior y débil en comparación a sus compañeros, afortunadamente el pelinegro se dio cuenta de la decepción de Sakura e intento animarla lo que mas pudo, logrando que la pelirrosa lo considerara como un amigo.

**POV Normal**

El equipo 7 caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha después de una agotadora misión, los aldeanos miraban con curiosidad al grupo en especial al pelinegro que iba al lado de Sakura con una expresión de paz.

- Bueno chicos creo que eso es todo por hoy, Iré a darle al hokage el informe de las misión-comento kakashi para después desaparecer en un puf dejando una nube de humo.

-ese estúpido kakashi sensei no me compro el ramen que prometió – se quejo Naruto después de que su sensei desapareciera.

-no reclames Naruto, puedes tener todo el ramen que quieras cuando desees- dijo Sakura algo cansada.

-tiene razón Sakura, Dobe- apoyo Sasuke a la pelirrosa

- ¡frentezota! ¡ Naruto!- se escucho el grito de una chica

- Ino chan- susurro emocionada Sakura- me alegro tanto de verte- en su rostro había una gran sonrisa.

- yo también me alegro Sakura- la rubia se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Naruto- oye Naruto vamos con Hinata chan, estoy segura de que ella se alegrara de verte- Ino se volteó encontrándose con la penetrante mirada del Uchiha- Sasuke kun…- susurro sonrojada la chica- me alegro que estés bien.

-Hn- dijo como respuesta a la rubia, después desvió la mirada hacia Sakura la cual tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

- Ino no pierdas tiempo con el teme, mejor vamos a ver a Hinata chan- Naruto se volteo a ver a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que Sakura tenia una mirada vacía, mientras que Sasuke intentaba matar a él y a Ino con su mirada- Sakura chan, nos vemos mas tarde en la casa- se despidió Naruto.

- Adiós Sasuke kun- dijo en un susurro Ino- nos vemos más tarde Sakura- Ino se fue de inmediato con Naruto a la mansión Hyuga.

-bueno Sasuke nos vemos más tarde- se despidió Sakura, pero fue detenida por el pelinegro- ¿que pasa?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- ven a mi casa- susurro nervioso Sasuke – mi oka san, quiere conocer a mis compañeros y le prometí que los llevaría, pero el Dobe y kakashi sensei se fueron antes de que los invitara.

-yo… esta bien – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- seria agradable un poco de compañía

-Hn, vamos – Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevo rápidamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que los perseguían 3 piedras cuadradas – Sakura ¿tu sabes quienes son los que nos persiguen?

-si- respondió Sakura- Konohamaru sácate ese ridículo disfraz, yo no soy Naruto para que me engañes con eso.

-tal como lo esperaba de mi linda onee-chan- decía mientras se sacaba el disfraz, dejando ver a un niño castaño.

-Soy moegi.- exclamo una chica con dos coletas paradas hacia los lados mientras se quitaba el disfraz de roca cuadrada y se posicionaba a lado de konohamaru haciendo una pose extraña.

-Yo Udon- comento un niño de lente al cual le escurrían mocos por la nariz, quitándose el disfraz y colocándose al otro lado de konohamaru absorbiendo el moco.

-Y nosotros tres somos el equipo de konohamaru- gritaron los tres chicos haciendo poses extrañas, Sakura se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa, mientras Sasuke los miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa konohamaru?- pregunto dulcemente la pelirrosa

- es que queríamos jugar al ninja contigo o con Naruto- dijo con vergüenza- te extrañe tanto onee-chan, ademas que Naruto baka antes de la misión me ignoraba- dijo con cierta pena.

-lo siento chicos hoy no puedo jugar con ustedes- se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza a konohamaru- voy a ir a la casa de mi compañero, así que dejémoslo para otro día ¿bien?

-esta bien onee chan- konohamaru observo al pelinegro con cierto rencor- el no es tu novio ¿verdad?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¡noo!- exclamo Sakura – el es mi compañero de equipo solamente.

-mmm, no me agradas teme- le dijo serio- no quiero que estés cerca de mi onee chan, ella es mía, ademas a quien le podría gustar a un chico depresivo y con pelo que parece el trasero de una gallina- se burlaba konohamaru, sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke se le hinchaba una vena en la frente – a parte he escuchado de que eres gay…

-Konohamaru… no sigas- le dijo su amiga moegi, la cual se había dado cuentas de la furia del pelinegro. Konohamaru se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y observo al pelinegro que tenía una mirada asesina.

- corran- grito konohamaru, saliendo a gran velocidad con sus amigos.

- Sasuke… no estas enojado por unos niños o ¿si?- pregunto con temor

- ¿que crees Sakura?- respondió cortante, para luego salir corriendo detrás de esos niños para castigarlos.

Los tres chicos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo siendo perseguidos por un pelinegro con intensiones homicidas, el cual casi les daba alcance a pesar de que le había dado tiempo para que estos escaparan.

Pero konohamaru al voltear hacia atrás, choco contra alguien haciendo que el castaño callera al piso, los demás se detuvieron detrás de konohamaru mirando a la persona con la cual había chocado el chico.

Pudieron ver a un chico alto vestido con un mameluco que tenía la cara pintada con líneas moradas, a su lado había una chica rubia de ojos azules con el pelo amarrado en dos coletas en cada lado.

-Mocoso me golpeaste- exclamo molesto el chico desconocido.

-Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba- dijo asustado el castaño- sálvame por favor Uchiha.

-Oye suéltalo- ordeno fríamente Sasuke.

- El choco conmigo así que recibirá su merecido-dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Solo fue un leve golpe y ya se disculpo así que déjalo en paz- pidió Sasuke algo molesto, la chica rubia miro al pelinegro sonrojándose al instante.

-kankuro suelta al mocoso- ordeno la rubia- si no lo haces, nos meteremos en problemas con Gaara.

-Gaara no esta, así que le daré su merecido a este mocoso- Kankuro disponía a golpear a konohamaru, Sasuke iba ayudarlo pero fue detenido por un gran abanico, dándose cuenta de que pertenecía a la rubia la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

El puño de Kankuro estaba por llegar al rostro de konohamaru, pero una mano lo detuvo. Kankuro volteo a su derecha para ver quien había osado a detenerlo, sorprendiéndose de que era una chica quien lo había detenido, cuando la observo con cuidado se sonrojo, ya que encontró que Sakura era muy linda.

-"_en que momento llego Sakura"-_pensó el pelinegro sorprendido por la fuerza de su compañera, dándose cuenta de la expresión de asombro de los niños y la rubia, aunque se puso furioso al notar que kankuro no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Si lo tocas te quebrare cada hueso de tu cuerpo- dijo fría Sakura, aunque en realidad pensaba- "_un bijuu esta cerca espero poder hablar con el"._

_- _Esta bien pelirrosa- respondió kankuro asustado, soltando de inmediato a konohamaru el cual fue auxiliado por sus amigos.

-Gracias onee chan- dijo emocionado el niño- no sabia que fueras tan fuerte- en su rostro había una mirada de admiración.

-_"si supieras konohamaru…"-_pensó la pelirrosa- sal de ahí de inmediato, es de mala educación observar sin saludar- dijo a la nada Sakura.

- Kankuro- se oyó una voz tétrica haciendo que todos miraran, encontrándose un chico pelirrojo apoyado en un árbol.

Los que no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Temari y kankuro lo miraban con temor- ¿acaso están causando problemas?- pregunto sin algún tipo de expresión en cara.

-N….no Gaara solo nos presentábamos ¿verdad Temari? - respondió temeroso kankuro.

-Es verdad Gaara-contesto igual de temerosa haciendo que Sakura y Sasuke, miraran interesados al pelirrojo.

En una fracción de segundo la mirada de Sakura y la de Gaara se encontraron, la pelirrosa aprovechando su oportunidad entro en la mente de Gaara, dirigiéndose directamente al bijuu- ¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto una voz macabra.

-Soy Sakura Haruno –dijo sin emociones- los siento no tengo demasiado tiempo, ya que se pueden dar cuenta de mi trance.

-¿que quieres?- pregunto curioso el bijuu.

- hablar- respondió cortante- pero que sea esta noche, puedes entrar en mis sueños igual que lo hace el kyuubi… no me mires de esa manera… solo hice una promesa con el y la voy a cumplir aunque eso me lleve a la muerte.

-interesante niña, tomare tu palabra y esta noche entrare en tus sueños, siento lo que eres o mejor dicho se cual es tu misión en esta vida, hasta luego- se despidió el bijuu, haciendo que Sakura volviera a la realidad.

- ¿cual es tu nombre pelirrosa?- escucho preguntar

-Sakura Haruno – respondió por inercia - Sasuke vámonos antes que algo mas ocurra- se volteó a ver al pelinegro, dándose cuenta de que este la miraba de forma extraña.

-esta bien- Sasuke miro a los niños y les dijo- váyanse a sus hogares y no se metan en problemas.

- entendido- respondió sonriente- cuida a onee chan, no eres tan malo como creía- konohamaru se volteo y se fue con sus amigos.

-Nos vemos en los exámenes chunnin- se despidió Sakura, inclinándose levemente.

-Hn- dijo Sasuke como forma de despido, tomando dirección a su hogar, mientras que Sakura lo seguía a una distancia prudente.

/

Pov Sasuke.

-_"algo esconde Sakura… su mirada en ese momento era tan fría"_- pensaba mientras caminaban a la mansión Uchiha, en el trayecto miraba disimuladamente a Sakura, la cual estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura ya llegamos- dijo Sasuke mientras se detenía en una gran mansión – sígueme – ordeno Sasuke con algo de nerviosismo, ya que era la primera vez que traía a alguien a su hogar, en su interior rezaba de que no estuviera su hermano o sino seria objeto de burlas por mucho tiempo, Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar, grito- Oka san, ya llegue.

- ¡Sasuke chan!- se escucho un grito y a los segundos después se pudo ver una mujer hermosa corriendo- te extrañe tanto- decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo.

-oka san, ya basta- decía avergonzado ya que sabia que Sakura lo observaba – yo… traje a alguien- dijo en voz baja- _"espero que no diga nada vergonzoso sobre mi"- _pensaba angustiado Sasuke.

-¿Visita?- en su rostro se podía ver el asombro- me alegro tanto de que traigas amigos, ya pensaba que eras un antisocial- mikoto volteó para ver a la persona que había traído su hijo y se sorprendió al ver a una chica pelirrosa tan conocida para ella.

-Sakura chan- susurro- tanto tiempo, estas tan hermosa- mikoto se acerco y abrazo con mucho cariño a Sakura, incluso sorprendiendo a Sasuke al ver a su madre tratar a alguien con tanto afecto- te debo tanto Sakura chan, que siempre estaré a deuda contigo- susurro a Sakura.

-No se preocupes mikoto sama, era mi deber – respondió Sakura también en un susurro, mikoto soltó a Sakura y la quedo mirando, de inmediato empezó a imaginar bebes de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda.

-oka san, esta bien- preguntó preocupado, Sasuke.

-excelente- respondió mikoto con una sonrisa picara, aunque estaba molesta por haber sido sacada de su linda fantasía- Sakura chan, ven conmigo a la cocina, estoy por terminar la comida.

-como quiera mikoto sama- respondió educadamente la pelirrosa, siguiéndola hacia la cocina.

La cena pasó sin problemas hablando amenamente los tres, Sakura ayudo en todo lo que podía a mikoto, aunque ella no la dejaba hacer nada. Sasuke fue el que más disfruta la compañía de Sakura, ya que sintió que ese muro que había antes entre ellos se rompió con la cena , mikoto miraba tiernamente a su hijo, era muy notorio que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su compañera de equipo, aunque también se dio cuenta que la mirada de la pelirrosa estaba apagada, como si la felicidad no llegara a sus ojos y entendió enseguida que su hijo iba a sufrir, no porque Sakura no lo amara, sino que el haría todo lo posible para estar al lado de la pelirrosa, incluso si eso significaba perder algunas cosas y sufrir junto a ella. Después de la cena Sakura se despidió amablemente de los Uchiha, recordándole a Sasuke que mañana debían estar en el puente.

POV normal

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el barandal de un puente, el moreno se veía medio adormilado y perdido en sus pensamientos, de repente noto que Sakura caminaba lentamente hacia el, dándose cuenta que en el rostro de la pelirrosa había rasgos de cansancio

-Buenos días Sakura- saludo el pelinegro cuando la pelirrosa estuvo cerca de él.

-Bueno día Sasuke- saludo Sakura recargándose en el barandal a lado de Sasuke.

-Buenos días a ambos - saludo el rubio mientras ahogaba un bostezo, aunque no recibió un saludo de respuesta, Naruto se sintió ignorado por sus compañeros, pero hizo caso omiso, ademas, que tenia una gran curiosidad por saber en donde estaba Sakura anoche, ya que llego muy tarde.

_2 _horas después.

-Kyaaaaaaaa kakashi sensei siempre llega tarde.- exclamo desesperado el rubio.

-Deberías acostumbrarte Naruto – respondió fría Sakura- el siempre hace lo mismo.

-Yoo!- saludo kakashi en cuclillas sobre el barandal y con una mano en alto.

-Llegas tarde- grito Naruto.

_-Lo _siento es que cuando venía de camin, me tope con un gato negro y tuve que rodear toda la aldea para llegar-se justifico Kakashi.

_-_Mentira_-_exclamo de nuevo Naruto.

-¿Para que nos citaste?- pregunto Sasuke fastidiado.

-Es verdad sensei ¿acaso tenemos una nueva misión? -pregunto emocionado el rubio

_-_NO- respondió sonriente el ninja- en realidad los cite para avisarles que los he recomendado para los exámenes chunnin.

_-¡_Kyaa gracias sensei!- exclamo emocionado el rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo, Sasuke tenia una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Sakura no parecía sorprendida

-Si lo que sea- dijo el peligris quitándose al rubio de encima.- tomen, estas son las solicitudes, tienen que llenarlas mañana-explico el ninja entregándoselas- esos todo hasta mañana- luego desapareció con un puf.

Al día siguiente los chicos del equipo 7 se reunieron en las afueras de la academia. Al llegar los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el salón mencionado, pero vieron como unos tipos golpeaban a un chico, así que los tres caminaron poniéndose enfrente del tipo, pidiéndoles dejar entrar al salón indicado, Sakura la cual era muy buena en genjutsu, les dijo que quitaran su patética ilusión, ganándose la miradas de todos los presentes.

De repente se sintió una ráfaga de viento y todos voltearon al ver a un chico delante de Sakura- ¿Cómo te llamas hermosa flor?- pregunto el chico vestido de látex verde, tomando las manos de Sakura ganándose la mirada de odio de Sasuke y Naruto.

-yo… Sakura Haruno- respondió algo confundida

- Tal como las flores de cerezo mi bella flor- beso sus manos para luego mirara directamente a los ojos- ¡se mi novia y te protegeré con mi vida!-

- Cejotas suelta a Sakura- grito Naruto, logrando que Lee soltara a Sakura, la cual aprovecho la oportunidad y se alejo lo suficiente del chico.

-estamos perdiendo tiempo- dijo cortante Sasuke- vámonos – tomo a Sakura de la mano y se la llevo con el hacia el salón, Naruto al darse cuenta de eso se sintió mal, ya que empezaba a darse cuenta de que Sakura ya no lo estaba tomando en cuenta.

Después de ese encuentro tan extraño el equipo 7 se dirigió al salón donde sería el examen, ahí se encontraron con los 6 novatos de su generación. Ino al ver a Sasuke tomado de la mano con Sakura se puso furiosa, ignorando el saludo de Sakura, mientras tanto Naruto fue a saludar a Hinata.

Pasados unos minutos entro a la sala el examinador y aclaro que la prueba seria escrita. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura no tuvieron ningún problema respecto a eso y pasaron fácilmente, en cambio Naruto no contesto ninguna pregunta pero igual paso la prueba.

Al terminar el examen escrito, siguió el examen de Anko, el cual consistía en entrar al bosque de la muerte y enfrentarse a los demás equipos para conseguir el pergamino del cielo o el pergamino de la tierra.

Sakura al entrar al bosque de la muerte sintió que algo iba mal pero decidió ignorar esa sensación, ya que prefirió enfocarse en su pergamino tierra, todo iba bien hasta que Naruto se le ocurrió ir al baño, pero al regresar el rubio, Sasuke se dio cuenta que no era el verdadero, sino un impostor, así que después de deshacerse del enemigo y salvar a Naruto, Sasuke creo una clave para ellos.

Mientras saltaban entre los arboles hubo una gran explosión, la cual los hizo separarse, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraron primero y ambos dijeron su clave para asegurarse que eran ellos, después encontraron a Naruto pero como dijo la clave exactamente igual de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que era un Naruto falso, así que ambos lo atacaron, haciendo que el enemigo mostrara su verdadera forma metiéndolos en una clase de genjutsu.

-"_no puede ser con tan solo mirar sus ojos pude ver mi muerte_"- pensó Sasuke tratando de moverse pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo, ya que el hombre de cabellera larga lo miraba con diversión.

Sasuke volteo hacia Sakura pero vio que esta no tenía ninguna clase de expresión, su cuerpo estaba igual de inmóvil que él, luego se dio cuenta que el enemigo había lanzado kunais hacia ellos- "_¿que hago? Si no me muevo tanto Sakura y yo moriremos"_- pensaba con temor el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto de ataque, pero este nunca llego. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo darse cuenta que Sakura estaba al frente de el, en posición de defensa.

- creíste que con solo hacerme ver mi muerte me derrotarías-dijo fría la pelirrosa -pues te equivocas, he visto la muerte antes y déjame decirte que ahora no me afecta en nada-comento con una sonrisa algo arrogante- ¿dime que quieres?

-mmm interesante chica- comento sonriente- pero todavía prefiero al Uchiha- decía mientras se lamia los labios.

- No dejare que te acerques a Sasuke- respondió valientemente. La pelirrosa no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el ninja con 6 shurinken en cada mano los cuales los aventó, pero el ninja los esquivo todos, Con una velocidad increíble apareció a frente del ninja y comenzó una pelea de taijutsu, Sasuke que al fin había salido del genjutsu, miraba sorprendido la pelea ya que nunca se dio cuenta de que Sakura era tan buena, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió que algo lo mordía.

-¡Maldito que le hiciste a Sasuke!- pregunto furiosa Sakura.

-solo darle algo de mi poder, este chico esta lleno de deseo por este, así que el vendrá por mi tarde o temprano- el ninja se acerco y le susurro al oído- Sasuke kun, esa chica estará en una grave peligro, si quieres poder para protegerla… vendrás conmigo y si te preguntas por que no la elegí a ella, es porque ya tiene mucho poder y no soy idiota para tener a alguien tan poderoso conmigo- luego desapareció dejando a Sasuke inconsciente ,retorciéndose del dolor.

-Sasuke…- Sakura tomo al pelinegro y lo llevo hacia un lugar seguro para evitar ser atacado por los ninjas enemigos- "_no puedo bajarle la fiebre con el agua y mi ninjutsu medico es todavía muy bajo para curarlo…_"- pensaba preocupada la pelirrosa.

Un rato después Sakura sintió varios chakra que estaban cerca y rápidamente se levanto poniéndose en guardia, a los segundos aparecieron al frente de ella tres ninjas del sonido.

-Pero miren, si es la niña extraña-comento burlón un chico lleno de vendas.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto desafiante, Sakura.

-Solo matar a al chico que me imagino, es el que esta atrás de ti- Sakura frunció mas el entrecejo.

-¿crees que te dejare?- Sakura le lanzo su mirada fría a esos ninja.

-¿crees que te pediremos permiso?-pregunto el chico pelinegro mientras corría para atacarla, ambos ninjas empezaron a pelear, Sakura llevaba ventaja ya que en ese momento no se estaba controlando, pero para su mala suerte los otros ninjas intervinieron y uno de ellos absorbió su chakra con las manos y logrando que se debilitara lo suficiente como para distraerse y recibir algunos golpes. La pelea era injusta ya que eran tres contra uno y Sakura se estaba debilitando por la causa del sueño y el cansancio.

Detrás de unos arbustos estaba Ino con su equipo observando la pelea-¿Qué haremos Ino?- pregunto Shikamaru desviando la mirada de la pelea de Sakura para mirara a su compañera, la cual estaba a lado de él-pueden matar a la que hace algunos meses era tu mejor amiga, por proteger al que es tu gran amor -comento el castaño, la rubia volteo a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos-Vamos ayudarla- contesto decidida, Shikamaru asintió al igual que un inseguro Choji.

Mientras tanto Sakura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas esquivar los golpes de los tres ninjas, aunque ella también lanzaba golpes potentes, incluso le había fracturado las costillas a uno de los ninjas, mientras luchaba escucho una voz conocida.

-Jutsu control de sombras- el ninja enemigo, vio a un ninja castaño de Konoha mirándolo con sus puños cerrados y dos dedos extendidos a la altura de sus labios-ahora Ino- grito el castaño, la rubia asintió y posiciono sus manos al igual que Shikamaru para después apoderarse de la mente de unos de los ninjas, mientras que Choji cuidaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

-idiotas creen que me importa lo que le pase a mis compañeros-comento con burla el ninja del sonido que tenia la cara vendada, haciendo que los de Konoha abrieran los ojos sorprendidos- en una misión lo im….- no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió un chakra maligno y poderoso, miro hacia donde provenía el chakra y vio al chico pelinegro parado al lado de Sakura con varias marcas en el cuerpo y con un chakra obscuro rodeándola con el sharingan activado.

-¿quien fue? - pregunto con voz tétrica el Uchiha.

-¿eh? no entiendo-Sakura, miro dudosa al pelinegro.

-¿Quién te lastimo, Sakura?-pregunto molesto el pelinegro. Shikamaru rápidamente libero la sombra del ninja del sonido permitiéndole a este moverse y se alejo rápidamente del lugar cargo el cuerpo de Ino en su hombro y agarro a Choji de la camisa arrastrándolo tras unos arbustos.

-Ino regresa a tu cuerpo o te confundirá con el enemigo- grito Shikamaru. La rubia obedeció al instante regresando a su cuerpo. El equipo 10 observaba desde los arbustos lo que pasaba.

-Si te refieres a quien le dio unos golpes fui yo-contesto el ninja. Sasuke volteo a mirarlo molesto.

-Idiota muévete.- grito el ninja que estaba vendado para después extender sus brazos aventándole una gran onda de sonido hacia Sasuke el cual destruyo por completo el lugar, los ninjas del sonido esperaban ver a Sasuke tirado entre los escombros pero se sorprendieron al no ver nada, empezaron a buscar con la mirada a Sasuke y lo vieron junto a uno de sus compañeros alejado del lugar y a una velocidad impresionante se posiciono atrás del ninja pelinegro tomando sus dos brazo y apoyando su pie en la espalda del ninja, después comenzar a estirarlo hasta desprenderle los huesos provocando que el chico gritara de dolor- creo que te matare- dijo tétricamente, asustando a los ninjas del sonido.

-¡Basta Sasuke tu no eres así!- grito Sakura, con un movimientos rápido apareció al frente de Sasuke y lo abrazo- te lo suplico regresa a como eras antes, prefiero al Sasuke de siempre- Sakura acerco sus labios a la mejilla del pelinegro dándole un beso lleno de afecto. Mientras tanto los ninjas del sonido aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar.

Sasuke al sentir los labios de la pelirrosa en su mejilla se calmo y logro que su sello retrocediera- gracias… Sakura- dijo con sinceridad abrazándola con mucha fuerza, para luego desmayarse en los brazos de Sakura.

Mientras tanto Ino miraba con tristeza la escena, ya que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke nunca la amaría, porque era notable que amaba a Sakura-Todo parece estar bajo control, Lo mejor será que nos vallamos-comento Shikamaru parándose y ofreciéndole su mano a Ino para ayudarla. La rubia lo miro agradecida para después tomar su mano y así marcharse con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-otro chakra se acerca – susurro alarmada la pelirrosa

-¡Sakura chan! ¡Teme!- grito Naruto

-eres tu- susurro aliviada la pelirrosa- tenemos que irnos Naruto, Sasuke esta mal.

-¿que paso?- pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-nada de tu incumbencia y no te preocupes por los rollos, logre quitárselos a los ninjas que nos atacaron sin que se dieran cuenta- respondió esquiva Sakura

- esta bien Sakura, yo llevo a Sasuke – dijo Naruto, tomando al pelinegro.

-vamos- Sakura salió rápidamente mientras que Naruto intentaba alcanzarla.

-"_algo cambio… entre Sakura y yo… ella se ve mas lejana y sus ojos ya no tienen el mismo brillo… por alguna razón siento que cometí un error"- _pensaba Naruto mientras saltaba entre los arboles

**Bueno este es el final del capi jejee me esforcé mucho por escribirlo, como saben pueden preguntarme lo que sea y el próximo capi estará mucho mejor ya que intentare de agregar la confesión de Sasuke :3, amm jeje tengo q adelantar que Sasuke si se ira de Konoha pero ni por las razones del anime, la verdadera historia comienza cuando Naruto vuelve y vea a una Sakura cambiada . , que este súper bien kiss a todos! \(^-^)/ bye!**

**¡por favor dejen comentarios! **


	4. Una confesión y un adiós

**Hiii! Jeje al fin pude publicar nuevamente, ufff no tengo tiempo para escribir ya que la Universidad me deja agotada, pero igual se hace el esfuerzo. En este capi hay muxooo romance ., hejej y al fin puedo decir que la verdadera historia está por comenzar… espero que lo disfruten el capi!**

Capítulo 4

Una Declaración y un Adiós

El equipo 7 se había recuperado de sus heridas y ya habían obtenido los 2 pergaminos, llegaron hacia el lugar indicado pasando a la tercera etapa, donde serán combates uno contra uno, el primero que lucho fue primer Sasuke quien lucho con el ninja del sonido, claramente el pelinegro lo derroto fácilmente, así pasando a la final. Mientras que Naruto tuvo que usar algo de ingenio para arreglárselas con kiba, al cual derroto al final.

Los combates siguieron pasando hasta que llego el turno de Sakura vs Ino, Sasuke miraba preocupado a Sakura, ya que sabia que Ino había dejado a Sakura por la Hyuga.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación del pelinegro y le dijo:

-No te preocupes Sasuke no pasara nada, además, deberías preocuparte por ti, sé que te duele el sello― Sakura dirigió su mirada al cuello de Sasuke, para luego desviar su mirada― bueno la cerda esta esperando― Sakura comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el campo de batalla―Escúchame Ino no voy a tener piedad por ti en esta pelea- comento sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Nunca la espere― respondió molesta corriendo hacia ella dispuesta a pelear con taijutsu, cuando lanzo el primer golpe Sakura desapareció en un puf, Ino volteaba por todos lados buscando a la pelirrosa-¡ No seas cobarde Sakura! No te escondas- Gritó intentando provocar (sakura ¿Qué nos paso? ¿Por qué nos alejamos?)

- No estoy escondida- susurro Sakura en su oído- solo que tu eres muy débil para sentir mi chakra.

- Cuuandoo…- tartamudeo sorprendida- ¿en que momento llegaste?- preguntó asustada, sin querer moverse.

-En el instante en que tu me llamaste cobarde―sin pensarlo Sakura le dio una patada a Ino en la espalda, tirándola a varios metros- eres patética- mira con desprecio a la rubia- un pequeño golpe y casi te noqueo, eres una pena de ninja…

- Sakura…―dijo con dificultad, mientras se paraba lentamente― ¿Qué nos paso?¿porqué nos alejamos?― el campo de batalla quedo en un gran silencio, ya que todos querían saber que paso con esas chicas que eran tan unidas.

- Tu sabes la respuesta, Ino- chan- dijo con ironía, mientras se acercaba a Ino, la cual todavía esta afectada por la patada de Sakura- eras en la que más confiaba- dijo con dolor- y tu sabes que yo no tengo nada, pero era feliz al saber que te tenia y que nunca me dejarías ¿pero que hiciste? ¡Respóndeme y no te hagas la Idiota!- exigió, para luego darle un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz a la rubia.

-yoo…― Ino sollozaba, ya que ella sabia lo que había hecho- Lo siento, Sakura- Grito fuerte- tienes razón fui una idiota, te deje sola… te remplacé y no me di cuenta que te hacia daño.

-por lo menos lo reconoces, pero es tarde… ya nada será lo mismo― Sakura se acercó a Ino y la abrazo- Tu y Naruto rompieron su promesa, gracia a ustedes la antigua Sakura murió- la pelirrosa apretó un punto de presión de su espalda, bloqueando el chakra de la rubia y luego la soltó.

-Sakura…―susurro Ino con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, para luego desplomarse en el suelo inconsciente.

El silencio inundo el lugar, todos miraban a la pelirrosa, la cual no se había esforzado para nada en la batalla-La ganadora es Sakura Haruno- exclamo el ninja encargado de los combates al comprobar que la rubia estaba inconsciente.

Sakura camino sin preocupación hacia donde estaba su equipo- Felicitaciones Sakura ― Dijo sinceramente Kakashi.

-Fue demasiado fácil- respondió indiferente, Sakura.

- Yamanaka es muy débil, igual que la Hyuga- dijo con un tono burlesco, Sasuke.

- Sakura…- susurro Naruto, ya que sabía que él también era responsable de que Ino y Sakura rompieran su amistad- Felicitaciones.

-Hn, parece que los Hyuga se van a enfrentar – una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro- espero que Neji le de su merecido a esa mosca muerta- dijo con rencor.

- ¡No! ella es fuerte, se entrena cada día conmigo e incluso creo que es as fuerte que tu Sakura― defendía el rubio a la peliazul, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras― tienes que reconocer Sakura que siempre has sido débil…- Naruto se detuvo – yo… lo siento, no quise decir eso…

- El único patético eres tu- dijo Sasuke con rabia – tu eres el monstro y si te respetan es solo porque eres el hijo del hokage.

- Naruto- susurro dolida – espero que no te arrepientas, ya que nunca mas intentare salvarte a ti… todavía no entiendo porque el Kyuubi no te ha matado- Sakura hizo unos sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Sakura… yo me voy―dijo Sasuke

- ella necesita estar sola, Sasuke – dijo kakashi al descubrir las intenciones del pelinegro.

-Hn- Sasuke desvió la mirada- La Hyuga esta casi muerta, es tan patética como la Yamanaka- después de decir esto desapareció en un Puf.

El tiempo paso y ya se acercaba la segunda etapa de combates, en ese lapsus de tiempo Sakura se entreno sola, para fortalecer sus habilidades los cuales no había utilizado por miedo de lastimar a alguien, Sasuke fue entrenado por Kakashi el cual lo llevo hacia las montañas para mejorar su velocidad ya que tenia un contrincante muy fuerte y Naruto al final de cuentas se entreno con Jiraiya un sannin, que era el maestro de su padre.

La primera batalla fue la de Naruto y Neji , y a pesar que el Hyuga llevaba la ventaja del combate, Naruto utilizo sus estrategias obteniendo el triunfo; La siguiente batalla fue la de Sakura con un ninja del sonido, la pelirrosa sin ningún esfuerzo logro vencerlo, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos por su fuerza, y así pasaron la batallas hasta que fue el turno de Sasuke, el cual llego retrasado junto a kakashi, su batalla era la más esperada ya que ambos era fuerte, a Sasuke le costó mantener el ritmo de Gaara, pero igual logro darle algunos golpes alterando a este

Obteniendo la furia de este, ya que nunca nadie lo había hecho sangrar, pero en ese momento unos ambus hicieron un jutsu en la gradas, durmiendo a todos los espectadores, mientras que Orochimaru disfrazo del Kazekage de la arena se lo llevo, a pesar que los Ambus trataron de salvarlo pero unos ninjas del sonido crearon una barrera impidiéndoselos.

En esta guerra, Konoha salió triunfante pero desgraciadamente la aldea recibió muchos daños, como la perdida de vida de varios shinobis y kunoichis, y especialmente la aldea perdió a su hokage Sarutobi, el cual murió protegiendo la aldea, peleando con Orochimaru. Los más afectados con la muerte del Hokage eran, Naruto, Sakura y su nieto Konohamaru

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Konoha fue atacada por Orochimaru y la aldea seguía de luto por la muerte de un gran ninja. Pero la vida sigue y los ancianos del consejo había puesto como nueva hokage a la princesa de las babosas; Tsunade Senju, la cual fue traída a la aldea por Naruto y jiraiya, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Sakura estaba muy distante y fría, con el único que hablaba era con Sasuke, el cual cada día crecía su preocupación por ella, ya que sentía que algo malo le iba suceder a la pelirrosa, por eso había tomado una decisión importante, se iría al día siguiente de la aldea, lo dejaría todo… su familia, amigos, sensei y sobre todo traicionaría su aldea solo por ella.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y Sasuke salió muy silenciosamente de su hogar, mirando por última vez en donde había crecido, camino lentamente hacia la entrada de la aldea, pero se sorprendió al ver a la pelirrosa sentada en una banca, como si lo estuviera esperando… camino intentando ignorar a esta, pero no pudo ya que escucho la voz de la chica que amaba.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto simplemente la pelirrosa.

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto en voz baja, Sasuke.

-Tienes familia, un futuro brillante… no entiendo… ¿Por qué te vas si lo tienes casi todo? ¿eres feliz con tu decisión?- Pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-yo… quiero poder Sakura, no quiero ser solo la sombra de mi hermano―respondió inseguro el pelinegro.

-¿Eres feliz con tu decisión, Sasuke?―insistió nuevamente.

- No lo soy Sakura… pero esto no lo hago solo por mí, sino también por la chica que amo― dijo seguro.

- Entonces eres un idiota―replico en voz baja la pelirrosa- pero envidio a esa chica… sentirse amada―un suspiro sale de sus labios- debe sentirse bien, no puedo decir que se siente porque yo estoy perdiendo ese sentimiento, sin lugar a dudas esa chica tiene suerte.

-Sakura… yo siempre te voy a querer―dijo sonrojado― y quiero que me prometas que la próxima vez que nos veamos, me puedas sonreír.

-No te lo puedo prometer Sasuke, tengo una misión demasiado pesada en esta vida y lo más probable pierda mi sonrisa e incluso mis emociones― decía melancólica Sakura― ¿no te has dado cuenta? , lo estoy perdiendo todo… primero mis padres, a Naruto, a mi mejor amiga y ahora a ti ¿crees que tenga algún motivo para sonreír?

- Tu no estas sola Sakura, tienes a kakashi e incluso mi madre te quiere como si fueras su hija ¿es que no entiendes?- pregunto desesperado- todo lo que hago es por ti y algún día regresare y podre estar contigo, mientras tanto tu harás lazos nuevos y tengo claro que el dobe y la Yamanaka se arrepentirán por cambiarte por una inútil…

-No lo entiendo, me estas diciendo que te vas por mi… ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡No debes arruinar tu vida por mi!, tienes una madre que sufrirá por ti y una casa a cual volver, sé que soy tu amiga pero no debes irte, tu mismo me dijiste que querías formar una familia ¿Cómo lo harás si te vas?- gritaba alterada, Sakura.

- Tu eres la idiota Sakura― respondió enfurecido ―quizás seas la más inteligente de la academia pero para algunas cosas eres bastante ingenua… uff… creo que usare otros medios para que entiendas― con su velocidad apareció al frente de la pelirrosa, quedando frente a frente, Sasuke acorto la pequeña distancia de ambos, tomando el rostro de Sakura, acercando sus labios a lo de la pelirrosa, dándole un beso tierno a esa. Sakura de la impresión se quedo paralizada y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse furiosamente, Sasuke se separo lentamente de Sakura y le dijo ―eres las única chica que me gusta y amo desde pequeño―Sakura le dio una mirada extraña― se que es extraño, pero me gustabas desde el primer momento que te vi, pero no se me da bien expresarme―contaba sonrojado y nervioso― también sé que tu no me quieres, pero te prometo que hare lo posible para ser mejor persona y lograr enamorarte.

-No lo valgo Sasuke- susurro Sakura- ¿como me puedes amar si fui la responsable de la muerte de tu padre?― Sakura baja su mirada- No te vayas…

- Sakura se por qué lo hiciste- dijo en voz baja- y no te culpo, lo hiciste por el bien de todos… por lo mismo quiero protegerte, aunque eso me lleve a la muerte , la verdad es que no se cual es tu misión pero mi alma dice que estas en un grave peligro y que en algún momento necesitaras de mi ayuda… quiero ser tu apoyo, no me niegues eso― Sasuke acaricia la mejillas de Sakura .

-En serio eres un idiota― una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura― sé que no te puedo detener, ya que es tu decisión… espero que no te arrepientas en un futuro, créeme soy una bolsa llena de problemas.

- Lo se- dice con una sonrisa el pelinegro- por eso eres mi molestia, ya que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ―la mirada de Sasuke estaba llena de ternura― por lo menos me llevo tu primer beso.

- Y yo el tuyo ¿cierto?-―dice Sakura con una sonrisa picara- aunque me sorprendió, no lo había imaginado así.

-En serio, ¿tan mal estuvo?- pregunto algo desanimado Sasuke.

-no… ―susurro avergonzada la pelirrosa― pero me paralice, así que creo que hay que repetirlo― Sakura sin dudas, tomo el rostro de Sasuke y lo besó, el pelinegro se sorprendió de la acción de la pelirrosa pero al instante se dejo llevar, este beso no era como el primero lleno de pureza, sino era mas fogoso. Sasuke llevándose por su instinto acerco el cuerpo de Sakura al suyo y empezó a profundizar el beso, aunque ninguno de los tuviera experiencia ambos se complementaba, Sakura quien era mas atrevida mordió el labio del pelinegro, logrando que este abriera su boca comenzando una danza con sus lengua, como a cualquier ser humano el aire se le hizo necesario, así que se separaron lentamente, con sus respiraciones agitadas.

- ¿que significo eso, Sakura?―pregunto algo dudoso el pelinegro.

- me gustas, Sasuke- respondió sonrojada, pero su voz mostraba seguridad- en verdad nunca me caíste mal, pero a Ino le gustabas y tenia que fingir que te odiaba ya que no quería lastimarla, por eso mismo me aferre a Naruto ya que era el único chico que estaba conmigo, pero en este tiempo que hemos sido compañeros de equipo me empezaste a gustar y sin darme cuenta olvide a Naruto por ti…

Sasuke observaba enternecido a la pelirrosa, ya que sabía que le costaba decir sus sentimientos- Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¿Me podrás esperar y no olvidarme?- le pregunto muy serio.

-Esta bien seré tu novia y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- Sakura abraza a Sasuke- pero no me pidas que sonría, estaré rota Sasuke y ambos seremos diferentes.

- Lo se Sakura, lo mas probable es que tenga que hacer cosas crueles para ganarme la confianza de la serpiente, pero te aseguro que mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran y cuando regrese te hare sonreír y luego nos casaremos, tendremos tres hijos o más y moriremos juntos siendo muy ancianos.

- Tienes todo planificado, pero ya es hora de que te vayas―Sakura se aleja de Sasuke― Hasta algún día Sasuke.

- Nos veremos pronto mi molestia, solo espérame y no pierdas la fe― Sasuke se acerca nuevamente a Sakura y le da el ultimo beso- Adiós- desaparece en una nube de humo.

-Adiós Sasuke, no tardes demasiado o sino será muy tarde- susurra hacia la nada la pelirrosa.

Sakura se recostó por más de una hora en la banca en donde se habían despedido ella y Sasuke, pero sabia que tenia que dar aviso a la hokage, se levanto y camino muy lento hacia la torre de la hokage, sin apuro toco la puerta.

-Adelante –grito la hokage.

-Lo siento por molestar a estas horas Tsunade- sama- dijo Sakura asomándose por la puerta- pero necesito darle una información importante.

-Que sucede mocosa- pregunto fastidiada la rubia.

-Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru- dijo de golpe la pelirrosa.

La hokage se quedo en silencio analizando la situación- creo que seria demasiado tarde manda un equipo de búsqueda, lo mas probable es que se haya ido hace horas ¿no es cierto?

-Hai, Tsunade sama- respondido educadamente- pero creo que seria necesario que se le avise al Uzumaki y Kakashi sensei.

-tienes razón― suspira pesadamente – ¡shizune! Ven aquí enseguida.

-Hai Tsunade sama, ¿Qué necesita?- dice un mujer con el cabello corto y negro, que apareció rápidamente en la oficina de la Hokage.

- Trae a Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake y a Mikoto Uchiha, en este instante- ordeno la rubia.

-Haii, lo hare enseguida- rápidamente shizune sale de la oficina.

-Dime Sakura ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?- pregunto curiosa la hokage.

- Era su decisión y no podía hacer nada para convencerlo- respondido en voz baja.

-Ummm- Tsunade miraba el aspecto de Sakura y sus gestos- entiendo… apuesto que eres novia del Uchiha y él te convenció dándote algunos besos- dijo picara.

- Yo… ― Tartamudeo sonrojada Sakura― él se fue por mi… usted ya debe saber sobre mis habilidades ¿cierto?

- Lo se pequeña- la mirada de Tsunade se volvió de comprensión- el Uchiha debe estar loco por ti, si fue capaz de irse con esa serpiente solo para protegerte, pero… lo mas probable es que lo necesites en algún momento, serás fuerte, pero el enemigo lo es más ya que ha vivido demasiado.

- Tsunade sama- interrumpe Shizune- ya están aquí ¿los hago pasar?

-si Shizune, hacerlos pasar- el primero entrar fue kakashi, seguido por Naruto y finalmente por Mikoto- bueno los he llamado a esta hora para informarle que Sasuke Uchiha ha dejado la aldea de la Hoja y unirse a Orochimaru- Tsunade se detuvo y miro el rostro de los presentes, aunque a su parecer el único afectado fue Naruto, y que kakashi y Mikoto a pesar de tener una mirada de tristeza parecían aceptar el hecho-.

-¿Porque oba-san? ¿Por qué nos dejo?- pregunto Naruto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- es simple Naruto él quería poder para proteger a alguien, el amor nos hace idiota- respondió sabiamente la rubia.

-¿Amor? No entiendo, pero me hare fuerte y traeré a ese teme de vuelta a la aldea- dijo con decisión el rubio- Jiraiya me dijo que me fuera con el a entrenar, así que aceptare su propuesta, bueno tengo sueño… así que me retiro, ¡adiós a todos!- el rubio salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Lo más probable es que este llorando- susurro Sakura.

-Tienes razón Sakura, debe estar llorando…- apoyo kakashi a Sakura – no preguntare por que no lo detuviste Sakura… sé que Sasuke tiene sus razones, además, estoy seguro que el regresara ya que dejo lo que mas quiere en esta aldea- el peligris mira con cariño a la pelirrosa- Sakura, estare para ti cuando quieras solo tendrás que buscarme, bueno es hora que me retire, hasta pronto damas- Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo.

-Mikoto san, lo siento ―dijo en voz baja.

- no te disculpes- dijo con voz suave-Sasuke es grandecito para tomar sus decisiones, claro que lo extrañare es mi bebe, pero sé que cuando vuelva será un gran hombre―decía con orgullo― y lo mas importante pequeña, serás una Uchiha en algunos años.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto sonrojada

- se muy bien por que se fue mi hijo y se también sus sentimientos ― Mikoto mira pícaramente a Sakura- Apuesto lo que quieras que mi hijo ya te beso ¿cierto? Jeje por tu reacción es lo mas seguro, por lo mismo cuando vuelva Sasuke chan, le exigiré un nieto- la mirada de Mikoto cambio a una melancólica- pero primero él te ayudara con tus objetivos, el me menciono una promesa que hiciste y que por eso estas en peligro, no cambies Sakura… por favor ten esperanza.

-Lo intentare, pero… estoy rota y de poco estoy perdiendo mis emociones, tener poder trae consecuencias… solo espero no olvidar mi sentimiento por Sasuke-

- Se que amas a mi hijo y ese amor te salvara, quizás cambies y no demuestres sentimientos, pero eso no signifique que no lo tengas- Mikoto se acerca y apunta al corazón de Sakura- estarán guardados temporalmente ahí, esperando a ser libres y mi hijo será la llave de estos.

- Mikoto ya es tarde debes regresar a tu hogar- Tsunade observa a Sakura- y a tu pequeña te tengo una propuesta.

-esta bien es hora de irme- Mikoto se despide ambas con un beso en la mejilla- no olvides lo que te dije Sakura… Adiós- Mikoto sale del cuarto.

-¿que desea Tsunade sama?- pregunto una vez que no sintió el chakra de Mikoto.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade- se mi alumna Sakura Haruno, te convertiré en la mejor ninja existente y te daré todo mi conocimiento medico ¿Aceptas?

-yo... Acepto Tsunade sama, desde este momento seré su alumna – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Prepárate Sakura Haruno desde este momento empezara a cambiar todo en la aldea de Konoha- Tsunade dijo con un tono misterioso.

**Buenoo esto ha sido el capii! Espero que lo hayan disfrutadoo! Jeje ya se viene todo el drama *-* y el romance, en el próximo capi la actitud de Sakura cambiara aún más y al principio se parecerá a Naruto Shippuden, solo una parte ya que después cambiare la historia en general.**

**¡Por favor comentenn!**

**BYE \(*-*)/**


	5. empezar desde cero

**HIII A TODOS! AL FIN PUDE PUBLICAR :D PERO HA PASADO MAS DE UN MES U.U, LAMENTABLEMENTE NO TENGO TANTO TIEMPO COMO ANTES, LOS EXAMENES FINALES OCUPAN TODO MI TIEMPO, POR SUERTE PRONTO SALDRE DE VACACIONES DE INVIERNO Y TENDRÉ UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR!**

**Disfruten el capiii! :3**

**Capitulo 5**

**Empezar desde cero**

Una chica pelirrosa corría a toda velocidad a través del bosque, su cabello flotaba suavemente con el viento y su hermoso rostro era cubierto por una mascara que tenia forma de gato, lo que significaba que la joven era un Ambu.

La Ambu venia de regreso después de completar eficazmente su misión, la cual consistía en deshacerse de un grupo de ninjas renegados que a pesar que eran de bajo nivel, daban algunos problemas a los pequeños pueblo del país del fuego. La pelirrosa pensaba que la misión fue una perdida de tiempo ya que los ninjas eran insignificantes al lado de ella, por suerte ya había terminado la molesta misión y se encontraba a metros de su aldea.

-_Al fin llegue… estúpida shisou, solo me hizo perder tiempo_- pensaba molesta la pelirrosa-_ mejor voy directo a su oficina._

**P.O.V Tsunade**

_- estoy en un gran problema…- _pensaba mientras leía un pergamino_- Sakura llegara pronto y cuando le de la noticia se molestara demasiado- _el rostro de Tsunade mostraba irritación_- Jiraiya cobarde… _

_-_Tsunade sama- una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la hokage

-Sakura… terminaste pronto la misión, la verdad es que te esperaba en una semana más ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto mientras examinaba a Sakura con la mirada.

-Fue fácil y no tengo ningún tipo de lesión – respondió la pelirrosa, dándose cuenta de la mirada de preocupación que le daba su sensei.

- Me alegro…- susurro aliviada- ¿Cuántos fueron esta vez?

-En total veinte muertos, ningún civil y todos eran ninjas débiles- respondió con voz fría la pelirrosa.

-Sakura- dijo en voz baja- tengo que decirte algo importante…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura con una expresión seria

- emmm... es que… Naruto regresa a Konoha y tu tienes que volver al equipo 7 para recuperar al Uchiha… - dijo con temor, esperando una reacción agresiva por parte de su alumna.

-¡qué!- grito algo alterada Sakura- ¿porque tengo que estar con ese bastardo y quien dijo que yo voy a ir a buscar al Uchiha?

-Lo siento Sakura- susurro con tristeza, Tsunade- pero es una orden… volverás a tu antiguo equipo… además tu sabes muy bien por que se fue el Uchiha o ¿ya no recuerdas?- pregunto con ternura.

-Si recuerdo… él se fue por mi culpa, además… - susurro algo triste la pelirrosa.

- no lo digas- interrumpió Tsunade-primero que nada no fue tu culpa, no eres culpable de ser tan hermosa y tener al Uchiha completamente enamorado por ti- Tsunade vio a su alumna sonrojarse levemente- y finalmente Sakura… no todas las promesas se rompen, tienes que confiar- dijo en un tono maternal, la hokage- e incluso creo que muy pronto el estará contigo en la aldea ¡apuesto mi sake!

-Tsunade sama, usted siempre pierde su apuestas- dijo burlona Sakura.

-mocosa atrevida… - susurro algo irritada- uff, anda a tu casa y descansa, viene tiempo difíciles y tu sabes lo que significa…

-hai Tsunade sama… es hora de cumplir mi promesa, nos vemos pronto- en una nube de pétalos de cerezo azules desaparece Sakura.

Una vez que Sakura desaparece de la oficina, Tsunade saca un pergamino desde el cajón de su escritorio- mocosa él va a cumplir su promesa- dijo en voz alta mirando el pergamino- ese mocoso Uchiha te sigue amando, además, si no te quisiera no mandaría estos pergaminos preguntándome a mi o a su madre como estas – una gran sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Tsunade- _solo espero que el Uchiha llegue pronto… se esta acabando el tiempo y Sakura cada vez siente menos… por favor apresúrate y salva a mi Sakura._

**P.O.V Sakura**

-_ no puede ser… vuelve ese idiota, pero a la vez es algo bueno ya que solo tendré que esperar el momento oportuno para liberar a todos… y matar al bastardo… que destruyo mi vida-_ Sakura iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar estrellarse con alguien.

- auchh, ten mas cuidado por dond… Sakura chan- en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta con quien se había estrellado- lo siento mucho…- susurro una voz femenina.

- apártate de mi camino Yamanaka- Sakura miro fríamente a Ino- detesto tocar a basura tan insignificante y débil, me siento sucia- dijo cruelmente- no te quedes como idiota y hace algo productivo para la aldea- Sakura rodeo a la rubia quien estaba tirada en el piso y siguió su camino- _ lo que me faltaba encontrarme con esta inútil- pensó molesta la pelirrosa._

_- _Sakura chan… lo siento en verdad- dijo en voz alta y llorando por las palabras crueles que le dijo su ex amiga- nunca me vas perdonar ¿cierto?- pregunto con voz afligida.

-sabes con ese tono de voz y esas lagrimas casi me convences que eres una buena persona… pero no lo eres, además no necesito a personas patéticas en mi vida o mejor dicho no necesito a nadie en mi vida… mírame Yamanaka, soy mejor que tu y lo he logrado sola, por lo mismo no quiero una chica molesta a mi alrededor, para eso tienes a la Hyuga, ja son las amigas perfecta, es decir son las kunoichis mas débiles de la aldea ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto con dureza y con algo de entretención- _ mente débil… es tan fácil jugar con ella- pensó divertida Sakura_

_-_yoo n noo soy débil- sollozaba Ino- y te lo advierto Sakura chan… aunque tu nno quiieras ser mi amiga, para mi siempre serás mi hermana…

- ¡ohh! Pobre de ti has enloquecido- Sakura dio la vuelta y camino hacia Ino- tu lo sabes bien… toda mi familia esta muerta, así que no tengo familia- dijo con una expresión carente de emociones- y si sigues estorbando te matare de la forma más cruel que encuentre.

- Basta Sakura- interrumpió una voz masculina- ella ya ha tenido suficiente y tu deberías estar descansando, acabas de volver de una misión que no era fácil.

- Kakashi sensei… no sea entrometido y además la misión era fácil, esos ninjas eran tan débiles como Yamanaka así que no me demore nada en matarlos- respondió con voz fría.

-Yamanaka… levante y anda a tu casa – miro con tristeza a la rubia, que estaba devastada por las palabras de su ex mejor amiga-

- esta bien… Sakura yo…- Ino no quiso decir más ya que se dio cuenta de la mirada de desprecio que le dirigía la pelirrosa, además ya no quería humillarse mas ya que la mayoría del pueblo acababa de ver su humillación- hasta luego- se paro rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia su hogar.

- mi querida alumna ya me han dado las noticias sobre la vuelta de Uzumaki ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto con voz paternal kakashi, ya que este ultimo tiempo Sakura se había vuelto como su hija y el sabia que Sakura lo apreciaba tanto como él a ella.

-Molesta- respondió cortante, volviendo a caminar hacia su hogar- pero con el regreso de Uzumaki significa que desde este momento las cosas volverán a su rumbo… hay que tener cuidado kakashi o sino la aldea se destruirá por completo y quizás… la persona que lleve a la destrucción a Konoha sea… yo- susurró lo ultimo con tristeza.

- no te preocupes- Kakashi abrazo a Sakura y siguió caminando hacia el nuevo hogar de la pelirrosa- eres fuerte mi pequeña y a pesar de todo te sigue importando la aldea y tu sabes que Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke y yo… nunca te dejaremos.

- El poder trae consecuencias- Sakura miro a su sensei- cada vez estoy mas vacía… no me sorprendería que en menos de una semana ya no tenga emociones, seré peor que Sai…

- Quizás dejes de demostrar tus emociones, pero eso no quiere decir que no las tengas, estarán encerrado en una parte de tu alma esperando la llave para que sean liberadas de nuevo… y todos sabemos quien es esa llave, aunque eso lastime alguna personas- dijo sabiamente kakashi.

- espero que tengas razón, pero si en algún momento pierdo el control… deben detenerme, aunque eso signifique mi muerte… ¿entendido?- pregunto seria Sakura a su maestro y casi padre.

- Sakura si eso pasa yo mismo te detendré… aunque me duela en el alma- respondió con cierto temor el peliblanco- bueno ya llegamos a tu hogar, tienes que descansar al fin a cabo mañana estarás en mi equipo nuevamente … lo que significa…

- que empezaremos desde cero… nos vemos kakashi sensei- Sakura entró a su casa pensando "_todo desde cero... espero poder cumplir mi promesa"._

**P.O.V Sasuke**

-¡Sasuke kun!- Sasuke dio vuelta su cabeza con molestia al escuchar la voz chillona

- ¿que quieres Karin? - pregunto algo molesto ya que lo había interrumpido mientras leía un pergamino.

- Vamos a una cita- Karin intento poner su voz más seductora, fracasando por completo- ¿ que eso sakuke kun?- pregunto, mientras observaba el pergamino que se encontraba en la mano del pelinegro.

-no te importa y déjame de molestar, entiende nunca saldré contigo y sobre todo nunca seras la madre de mi hijo, no se por qué me molestas si tu quieres a otra persona- dijo para burlarse de la pelirroja y que se olvidara del pergamino.

-yoo... Te amo a ti y no a ese estúpido…- Karin se tapo la boca con su mano antes de decir el nombre de la persona que en verdad le gustaba.

- yo nunca dije nombre… pero es demasiado notable de la atracción de ustedes dos, pero lo único que te pido que me dejes en paz y deja de pedir citas- advirtió Sasuke- algún día me vas a enfurecer y créeme Karin no te gustara para nada verme furioso.

- jajaja zanahoria, Sasuke te acaba de rechazar nuevamente- se burlo un chico con una gran sonrisa de tiburón- oye Sasuke juugo esta dormido profundamente, de nuevo se descontrolo el sello, ¿tu sabes por que Orochimaru nos libero a los 3 y nos trajo a su guarida?- pregunto con gran curiosidad.

- son necesarios para la serpiente… él quiere lograr algo , pero no se lo que quiere… supuestamente me trajo aquí para tener mi cuerpo- dijo con asco , Sasuke.

-nee Sasuke chan- interrumpió una voz- no usare tu cuerpo, por que tu me matarías antes de que lo ocupara, así que ocupare el cuerpo de kabuto, además, tengo planes para ustedes… necesito deshacerme de algunas personas molestas y si es necesario te dejare libre para conseguirlo- dijo con voz seria- y ellos te ayudaran… por lo menos tengo una ventaja- en el rostro del Orochimaru apareció una pequeña sonrisa-

- ¿que ventaja tiene Orochimaru sama?- pregunto con voz demasiado dulce Karin.

- ohh, no sabes... se dice que en Konoha a una kunoichi muy fuerte y sanguinaria…- Orochimaru vio de reojo a Sasuke y sonrió al ver la reacción de este- que ha estado matando a varios ninjas renegados … me entere de que ayer esa kunoichi asesino sin piedad a veinte ninjas, todos eran chunnin y algunos con línea sanguínea .

-wooo,¡ esa chica deber ser genial! – grito con entusiasmo Suigetsu.

- Si es muy fuerte… es el arma perfecta y lo mejor que ella quiere asesinar a la misma persona que yo quiero asesinar- dijo con voz seria- si hace años no me la lleve fue por que ella sabia mis intenciones en el momento que cruzo su mirada con la mía… solo por eso no me mató y por eso yo no la elegí a ella, ella me va a utilizar y yo la utilizare a ella.

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto Sasuke, ganándose la mirada de todos.

- Ella sabia todo… esa chica es muy especial y ni loco pelearía con ella, tu debes saber Sasuke que después que te fuiste, su mejor amiga la abandono y el chico que siempre confió y creció la abandono, se quedo sola…- susurró lo ultima algo molesto, ya que el sabia lo que se siente ser abandonado por tus amigos- esta rota Sasuke y tu carta lo confirma ¿cierto?

- ¿la conoces Sasuke kun?- pregunto celosa Karin.

- hn, era mi compañera de equipo y es mi…- no pudo terminar lo ultimo, ya que sintió algo de vergüenza, además, estaba seguro que Suigetsu lo molestaría- "es_ tan insoportable como Naruto_"- pensó con nostalgia el pelinegro.

- ella es… ¿Qué? Sasuke dímelo- exigió con entusiasmo Suigetsu.

-jaja, Sasuke chan yo se lo diré con gusto, esa chica es la novia y futura esposa de mi querido alumno- dijo con burla.

- ¡que tú tienes novia!- gritaron a la vez Karin y Suigetsu.

- menos mal y yo que pensaba que estabas enamorado profundamente de mi- Suigetsu se burlaba de Sasuke.

- apuesto que es una zorra, patética, horrible y débil kunoichi, no creo que sea tan genial como la describe Orochimaru sama- de repente Karin sintió que alguien la había golpeado, mandándola al otro lado de la habitación.

- si vuelves decir eso Karin, te matare dolorosamente- dijo Sasuke con su sharingan activado.

-yoo… no lo diré de nuevo, Sasuke – Karin estaba muy asustada del pelinegro, ya que muy pocas veces reacciona violentamente.

- Karin- interrumpió Orochimaru- ella no es una zorra e incluso con el único hombre que tiene contacto es Kakashi Hatake, créeme no es para nada patética, la he estado investigando y me he dado cuenta que cualquiera persona que la ve queda sin aliento, y tengo que aclararte que no es para nada horrible, tiene los ojos mas hermoso que he visto, su tez es como el mármol, sus labios como una rosa y su cabello es lo mas increíble de ella, pero sobretodo Karin, ella no es débil, supero a todos sus maestros y ellos están a mi nivel, ella es la única quien puede matar a ese bastardo… su poder es tan grande que todos temen de él, sobretodo ella …

-Orochimaru sama- interrumpió Suigetsu- parece que usted estuviera profundamente enamorado de esa chica, la describe como un ángel.

-jaja no digas eso Suigetsu o Sasuke me matara- dijo con burla, aunque en verdad Sasuke estaba a punto de matarlo- y no estoy enamorado de ella, solo describo como es … ohh me falta lo mas importante casi todo los clanes mas poderosos existente, han pedido su mano en matrimonio…

- Ella no lo ha aceptado ¿cierto?- pregunto con temor y algo celoso, Sasuke.

-Ohh no ha aceptado a ninguno, ella siempre responde que el amor es solo un sentimiento que te hace decepcionarte y hay que tomar en cuenta que su madre adoptiva sobreprotege a su querida alumna y también hay una cierta mujer que siempre se entromete en la peticiones, ya que está segura que la chica será la madre de su nietos- respondió Orochimaru a Sasuke.

- ¿quienes son los maestros de la novia de Sasuke? ¿La conoceré algún día? ¿Es sexy?- preguntaba sin parar Suigetsu.

-¿respondes tu Sasuke chan o respondo yo? – Orochimaru observo a Sasuke y claramente no iba a responder- bueno es claro que Sasuke chan no dirá nada, los maestro de ella son Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, también cuando era joven recibió entrenamiento especial del hokage Sarutobi, y ha hecho pequeños entrenamiento con Kurenai, Anko y otro ninjas que no recuerdo . Bueno respondiendo tu segunda pregunta si la conocerás, ya que tú estarás con Sasuke para ayudar a derrotar a los akatsuki y por ultimo esa chica es la más deseada del mundo ninja y claramente no es por ser una asesinada sin emociones.

-¿cual es su nombre?- pregunto con curiosidad Karin.

- Sakura- respondió cortante Sasuke- me iré a mi habitación.

- Sasuke chan se enojo… que pena- dijo burlescamente- que duermas bien Sasuke chan y prepárate que todo empezara desde cero- dijo seriamente Orochimaru.

Sasuke ignoro completamente lo que dijo Orochimaru y se fue directamente a su habitación y apenas entro leyó la carta que le había enviado la Hokage-_"vuelve Naruto… eso significa que Sakura esta mal y me preocupa lo último que puso la hokage … espera Sakura, solo unos meses más, por lo menos te veré pronto y podré comprobar por mi mismo lo que dijo Orochimaru … lo único bueno que se te ha ocurrido Naruto, de alguna forma te agradeceré traerme a Sakura… solo me queda esperar"- _ después de leer la carta, se acostó en su cama, quedándose dormido inmediatamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto había llegado a la aldea, se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Tsunade tallado en las rocas de los Hokages, el rubio se subió a un poster para ver mejor la aldea.

-Wooo la aldea no ha cambiado demasiado escucha Konoha- grito el rubio-¡Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto dattebayo!

-Naruto hay que ir a ver a Tsunade y si tienes libre puedes ir a comer ramen- dijo con paciencia Jiraiya.

- Hai! Ero sennin – Naruto salto del poste y se fue corriendo hacia la torre del hokage- ¡apúrate viejo que me muero de ganas de saludar a Tsunade oba chan!

- _Naruto… te darás cuenta que dejaste ir a la persona mas valiosa de tu vida_…- pensaba Jiraiya- y _tendrás que sufrir el rechazo y el cambio de Sakura chan, ya nada es lo mismo … nuevamente… hay que empezar de cero_- Jiraiya hizo unos sellos y apareció en la oficina de Tsunade- Hemos regresado.

- Umm… desde este momento hay que tener cuidado… espero que Sakura y Sasuke puedan salvarnos a todos- dijo Tsunade tranquilamente, mirando a Jiraiya.

**Jejeej espero que le haya gustado el capi, desde este momento empezara todo, como se habrán dado cuenta cambie un poco la historia original, esta vez hare que Orochimaru sea un aliado de Konoha y más adelante veré lo que pasa con el, claramente las personalidad cambiaran y no serán igual que en el anime (jeje me refiero a Sasuke será mas tierno y expresivo en mi fics) y habrá mucho romancee ¡si quieren recomendar algo, háganlo con confianza, todas las ideas son bienvenidas! **

**Byee, hasta el próximo capii! \(^-^)/**

**P.D: disculpen por la ortografía y los errores que cometa u.u, no tengo tiempo para revisarla**


	6. El reencuentro

**Hiii! A todos espero que disfruten este capi :3, hay varias partes que modifique y otras que me salte, al fin saku se reencontrara con Sasuke ¡! *-* , jeje la verdad que me costo escribir el capi u.u ya que en la U me dan muxo que leer (demasiado!) ya que estudio una carrera relacionada con literatura! Asi q me queda muy poco disponible para escribir, pero espero que disfruten el capi!**

Capitulo 6

El reencuentro

Mientras Jiraiya y Tsunade conversaban sobre los sucesos que estaban por venir, Naruto corrió en dirección hacia la torre olvidando que podía utilizar un jutsu de transportación. Mientras se dirigía hacia Tsunade vio a varios rostros conocidos, llenándose de alegría al saber que ya estaba en su hogar.

-¡Tsunade oba chan! Naruto Uzumaki ya ha regresado―gritó Naruto apenas entrando a la oficina, luego su mirada se dirigió a los presente sorprendiéndose que su sensei ya estaba ahí- ero sennin ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?―pregunto con una gran curiosidad

-¡Baka!- grito Jiraiya algo enojado―no aprendiste nada en estos tres años de entrenamiento ufff enserio eres un dobe―Jiraiya levanto su mirada encontrándose con pelirrubio agachado en la esquina de la oficina con aura deprimida.

- jajaja mocoso si no te conociera diría que estas enamorado del Uchiha jasjas solo con escuchar dobe lo recuerdas― decía con burla Tsunade― por cierto bienvenido Naruto

- Gracias oba chan―agradeció con una gran sonrisa el rubio- ¡ero sennin! Solo olvide que podía hacer el jutsu― dijo infantilmente

-Idiota―dijeron a la vez los sannin.

- oba chan- dijo serio, Naruto― ¿se ha sabido algo de Sasuke?

- muy poca información hay sobre el Uchiha―respondió Tsunade ― Naruto… te tengo que advertir que las cosas no son como antes.

- se refiere a Sakura chan ¿cierto?― intuyo Naruto.

-exacto… ella ya no es la misma persona que dejaste― dijo con algo con rencor, Tsunade― ella confiaba en ti con su vida pero tu la traicionaste por una basura inútil, además que no solo la dejaste tú… Yamanaka también prefirió a la Hyuga… Naruto, mi querida alumna esta completamente rota por tú culpa, aunque la Sakura de hoy es muy fuerte.

- yo… lo siento, no sé que me paso en el momento que me fui… les dije cosas tan hirientes, además que rompí mi promesa- decía con voz muy baja― ¿Qué tan fuerte es Sakura?― preguntó Naruto.

- Tan fuerte que es la mejor kunoichi que ha existido―interrumpió Jiraiya― Naruto… ese tiempo que te deje solo en la montaña, yo entrene a Sakura y créeme me sorprendió su fuerza… en menos de un mes me patio el trasero. La verdad es la primera vez que me dieron ese tipo de paliza… Naruto ella seria capaz en derrotarte en minutos.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? Ella entreno conmigo cuando era pequeña y nos hemos entrenado el mismo tiempo ¿como se volvió tan fuerte?―pregunto con algo de envidia.

- Ella entrenaba 24 horas al día, no interactuaba con nadie… Naruto ella en menos de un año supero a todos y como su madre adoptiva me siento orgullosa―dijo con tono maternal, Tsunade.

- yo también me siento orgulloso de ella, además que soy su segundo padre… ese estúpido de kakashi me quito el lugar de padre principal― un aura de ira rodeaba el cuerpo de Jiraiya.

- ¡ohh Jiraiya! yo no pensaba que usted me consideraba como un estúpido― interrumpió kakashi en la oficina- es un gusto verte Naruto―dijo cordialmente pero en su tono de voz se podía sentir un poco de ira contra su alumno.

-¡Kakashi sensei es un gusto verlo!― saludo alegremente el rubio, pero su mirada al instante cambio a una melancólica- usted… también cree que hice lo incorrecto ¿cierto?― pregunto tristemente.

- Naruto los seres vivos aprenden de sus errores, aunque a veces por cometer esos errores perdemos lo mas importante de nuestra vida― Kakashi miró directamente a su alumno― y espero que hayas aprendido… ya que nada será igual . Naruto ¿sabes lo que más me decepciona de ti?

- no sensei…― respondió en voz baja.

- rompiste mi primera enseñanza ―dijo tristemente―y como consecuencia perdiste a tu mejor amigo y a la chica que te acepto cuando todos te depreciaban.

- sensei, yo… lo siento – la voz de Naruto se oía quebrada- pero Sasuke es igual a mi… él nos traiciono a todos.

- Naruto―dijo Tsunade―no te diste cuenta de los sentimientos del Uchiha… en verdad eres distraído en algunas cosas, pero el Uchiha se fue por amor y no por el poder.

-¿amor?... a pesar de eso, él se fue y nos dejo a Sakura y a mí… ― respondió a Tsunade sin darse cuenta todavía de los sentimientos del Uchiha hacia una pelirrosa.

- cambiando de tema… hemos decidido que el equipo 7 lo conformaran kakashi, Sakura, Sai y tú ―dijo Tsunade―y antes de que preguntes quien es Sai, yo te diré sobre el… era un ex miembro de ambu raíz y por alguna razón Danzo me ha pedido que lo coloque en el equipo, mañana se reunirán a las ocho de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número 9… mejor ándate Naruto creo que te gustaría ir a Ichiraku ramen, además tienes mucho en que pensar.

-esta bien Oba chan… ¡nos vemos mañana kakashi sensei, Ero sennin espero que nos veamos pronto!― Naruto salió de la oficina del hokage y se dirigió directamente a ichiraku ramen.

P.O.V Naruto

- Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia su local favorito pero el rubio no estaba en su estado de animo habitual ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ―"_Al fin volví a mi pueblo para traer a Sasuke de vuelta y cumplir mi promesa, pero… no pensé que todo estaría tan cambiado… es notable que kakashi y Tsunade se sienten decepcionados de mi… además esta Sakura chan , la lastime profundamente…_"― el rubio de repente se detuvo ya que se estrello contra alguien- Lo siento …―Naruto levanto su mirada encontrándose con una de la mujeres más hermosa que había visto, la quedo mirando embobado pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de quien era la chica― Sakura chan…― susurro sorprendido

- Uzumaki- dijo fríamente Sakura dándole una mirada fría e indiferente- estorbas.

- Lo siento Sakura chan, jeje iba distraído- Naruto miraba directamente al suelo ya que no se atrevía mirar a Sakura a los ojos.

-Patético- dijo Sakura cruelmente, aunque en su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

-no seas cruel Sakura chan… sé que cometí un error y rompí nuestra promesa… pero lo siento de corazón- Naruto esperaba algún comentario de la pelirrosa pero como no oyó nada, levanto su mirada y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos tan hermosos pero tan vacíos. También se dio cuenta que Sakura no le estaba prestando atención, al contrario parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, Naruto haciendo memoria recordó que Sakura se ponía en ese estado cuando hablaba con los bijus – "_debe estar hablando con el kyubi_"- pensó el rubio.

- Uzumaki- hablo Sakura nuevamente- no te entrometas en mi camino te diré lo mismo que le dije a Yamanaka, escúchame claramente … no necesito a personas patéticas en mi vida o mejor dicho no necesito a nadie en mi vida… mírame Uzumaki o mejor dicho Namikaze , soy mejor que tu y lo he logrado sola, por lo mismo no quiero a un chico patético sin habilidades que solo esta vivo por la generosidad de un ser superior- Sakura rodeo a Naruto, dejando al rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

- Sakura chan… en verdad lo siento- susurro hacia la nada, liberando finalmente las lágrimas.

-Naruto- oyó una voz femenina- ¿estas bien?- el rubio levanto su rostro cubierto se lagrimas y se sorprendió al ver a Ino en ese estado, estaba muy pálida, con ojeras y muy delgada- Ino- dijo Naruto mientras se secaba las lágrimas- tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estas?

- Naruto no te hagas el tonto… sabes que por mi aspecto no estoy muy bien… dime ¿quieres ir a comer ramen para que conversemos?- ofreció Ino con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- esta bien- respondió Naruto, ambos rubios de dirigieron hacia la tienda, cuando entraron fueron saludos amablemente y cada uno pidió un ramen de carne- Ino… ¿por qué estas en ese estado? – pregunto preocupado Naruto.

- hace unos días me encontré con Sakura… y ella me dijo cosas muy crueles delante de todos, pero gracias a la intervención de kakashi sensei no paso nada… si hubiera seguido hablando o mejor dicho rogándole a Sakura para que me perdonara, estoy segura que ella me hubiera atacado sin piedad…- contaba Ino tranquilamente.

-Sakura chan… ella ha cambiado por nuestra culpa- dijo Naruto.

-Lo se y me arrepiento cada segundo que pasa… sabes después del encuentro con Sakura me sentía muy triste… necesitaba desahogarme y la única persona que yo pensaba que me podía consolar era Hinata… pero al llegar la escuche hablando con Neji y lo que le digo me rompió el corazón y el alma – Al recordar lo ocurrido sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¡Naruto fui una idiota!- sollozaba Ino- Sakura siempre tuvo la razón, Hinata es patética y me di cuenta muy tarde… por mi estupidez perdí a mi mejor amiga y hermana.

- ¿que paso con Hinata? Ella es dulce y amable… que te hizo para que te hiriera tanto- pregunto con curiosidad.

- Sus palabras exactas fueron estas "Yamanaka es patética, solo la utilice para dañar a Haruno y por suerte lo logre, ahora ya no me sirve por lo que he escuchado ella fue completamente humillada… en verdad ella se creyó mi actuación de niña buena y lo mejor es que Sakura Haruno se quedo sola, ya que Naruto esta loco por mi… le quite todo, ahora solo tengo que desechar la basura, es decir, a Yamanaka y a Uzumaki"… Naruto, ¿existe un jutsu para retroceder el tiempo? ¿Hay alguna esperanza para recuperar a la antigua Sakura?- preguntaba desesperada la rubia.

-Ino… ambos fuimos unos idiota, Sakura chan siempre estuvo hay cuando la necesite, fue mi primera amiga , la única persona que pudo ver mas allá de demonio que estaba sellado en mi cuerpo… y Hinata tiene razón… caí como un idiota ante ella ya que pensé que nunca perdería a Sakura. Lamentablemente no conozco ese tipo de jutsu y creo que la antigua Sakura no regresara… ella me detesta, me lo dijo claramente- dijo con tristeza y en su interior sentía tanta ira contra la Hyuga, el sabia que Ino no estaba mintiendo y el mismo se había cuestionado la razón para que la heredera Hyuga se acercara a él.

- Sabes… yo empeze a alejarme de Sakura y estar más tiempo con Hinata por celos- admitió con arrepentimiento- y creo que fue tan estúpida la razón.

- ¿celos? ¿Te hubiera gustado ser fuerte como Sakura?- preguntó con inocencia Naruto.

-en verdad eres lento Naruto- dijo con algo de diversión Ino- parece que nunca te diste cuenta… sentía celos de Sakura no por su fuerza sino porque el chico que me gustaba estaba enamorado de Sakura y me daba envidia esas miradas disimulada que le dirigía en la academia, me dio envidia cuando lo colocaron en el mismo equipo, me dio envidia cuando los vi de la mano…

-espera el chico que te gustaba era… ¿yo?- Ino al escuchar eso le dio un coscorrón a Naruto.

-¡Idiota! Por supuesto que no eras tú… el chico que me gustaba cuando niña era Sasuke kun- Ino al darse cuenta que había levantado mucho la voz y que todos la estaban mirando se sonrojo violentamente y hablo de nuevo en voz baja- ¿nunca te diste cuenta?

-yo… - Naruto estaba completamente anonadado, ya que en verdad nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo- no me di cuenta o mejor dicho no quise ver la verdad, pero ahora que lo pienso… Sasuke se sonrojaba cuando estaba muy cerca de Sakura, siempre cuidaba de ella, había a veces que la consolaba y…- Naruto en ese instante se dio cuenta de la razón por que se había ido Sasuke- él la amaba tanto que fue capaz a renunciar a su familia… solo por ella… fui un idiota por no darme cuenta antes, él se fue por amor no por la traición.

-parece que eres un poco lento Naruto, pero ¿todavía quieres ir a buscar a Sasuke?- pregunto Ino

- Por supuesto, ya es hora que regrese a su hogar y junto a Sakura…- lo último lo susurro tristemente, ya que Naruto sabía que la había perdido y que posiblemente Sasuke seria el dueño de Sakura.

- Naruto… lo siento, pero estoy seguro que encontraras a una chica que te ame por lo que eres- dijo amablemente la rubia.

- pensé que me ibas a decir que luchara para recuperar a Sakura- dijo en broma, Naruto.

-jaja no eres competencia para Sasuke kun, además… creo que Sakura corresponde a los sentimientos de Sasuke y que esos sentimientos son la única esperanza para que Sakura sea feliz- Ino comió lo últimos fideos que le quedaban- fue un gusto hablar contigo Naruto… por favor no caigas de nuevo en las trampas de Hinata y ¡bienvenido a Konoha!- Ino se paro de su asiento y se fue a su hogar, sintiéndose algo aliviada y contenta.

- ¡Bueno mañana comienza un nuevo día! Así que iré a mi departamento a dormir- Naruto pago su comida y se dirigió a su departamento esperando que todo salga bien.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

P.O.V Normal

Al día siguiente Tsunade nombro al equipo como el "equipo kakashi", Naruto reclamó por el nombre ya que no le gustaba para nada, además de que estaba molesto con el chico pelinegro llamado Sai y más encima Sakura ignoraba a todos ya que eran molestos.

La primera misión del nuevo equipo fue dirigirse a Suna a cumplir una misión fácil, pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Gaara había sido secuestrado por dos miembros de akatsuki, y además, kankuro estaba en muy mal estado por envenenamiento. Sakura curo a kankuro sin dificultad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por la facilidad y la capacidad de la kunoichi. Después de la curación se dirigieron a la búsqueda de Gaara, uniéndose a ellos el equipo de Gay.

Naruto imprudentemente empezó a pelear con Deidara con la ayuda de kakashi, mientras que Sakura lucho con Sasori de la Arena, sin tomar en cuenta a la anciana de la aldea de la arena, lucho contra el marionetista, venciéndolo sin dificultad. Pudo darse cuenta que Gaara había muerto por la extracción de su biju, pero Sakura con su habilidades pudo recuperar al demonio del akatsuki devolviéndolo al cuerpo de su recipiente, por suerte no perdieron a nadie y el único muerto fue Sasori.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea de Konoha, Tsunade dio una importante información la cual consistía en donde se ubicaba la guarida de Orochimaru. Al día siguiente muy temprano, el equipo kakashi partieron hacia la frontera de la aldea del sonido. Sakura que era mas hábil se dio cuenta que posiblemente Orochimaru quería que encontrarán la guarida por lo mismo no puso ningún obstáculo, además que sospechaba de su compañero Sai, ella lo había conocido cuando hizo un trabajo en raíz y sabia muy bien que Sai era fiel a Danzo, así que ella estaba preparada para la traición del pelinegro.

-¡Que bien estamos por llegar!- gritó alegremente Naruto.

-No grites Naruto, estamos en territorio enemigo y cualquier error nos costara caro- dijo calmadamente kakashi, aunque él también estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ver a su alumno, además que miraba a Sakura… estaba preocupado por ella, ya que desde hace unas semanas, Sakura había perdido sus emociones completamente e incluso se había puesto mas fría y cruel que antes, lo cuál pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos, ya que él era el acompañante de Sakura en una misión, solo le habían ordenado matar a una sola persona, pero Sakura no tuvo piedad de nadie y termino asesinando todo un clan- " _espero que Sasuke vuelva con nosotros… él es la única esperanza de mi niña_"- pensaba Kakashi.

- Sai ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- dijo Sakura, sacando de sus pensamientos a los integrantes del equipo.

- Sakura yo no estoy haciendo nada- su rostro era tan inexpresivo que siempre.

- ¿a quien te ordenaron matar… a Sasuke o a mí?- pregunto sin vacilar la pelirrosa.

-no sé de que hablas Sakura- dijo Sai rápidamente.

- Lo sabes, Danzo es un estúpido traidor que esta con akatsuki pero como pertenece al consejo de Konoha no se le puede hacer nada, Sai… si haces algo te matare sin piedad, ya que odio todo lo relacionado con ese bastardo- dijo sin ninguna emoción.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero yo soy una herramienta como tú- después de decir eso, utilizo unas bombas, obstaculizando la vista del equipo y esos segundos, Sai se adelanto a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Vamos- ordeno Sakura- Sai es bueno por algo estaba en anbu, ya nos lleva mucha ventaja- Sakura hizo unos sellos para comprobar la distancia del escondite de Orochimaru- solo nos queda unos metros para llegar- Sakura empezó a saltar con una velocidad muy superior que sus compañeros de equipo-"_él sabe demasiado sobre raíz y Danzo, no puedo dejarlo morir_" – pensaba la pelirrosa

Sakura entro a la guarida sin problemas intentando buscar a Sai rápidamente antes de que algo malo le pasara. Mientras que kakashi y Naruto todavía no llegaban a la guarida al ser más lento que la pelirrosa.

Utilizando una técnica Sakura fue capaz de reconocer todos los chakras y pudo darse cuenta que estos no estaban adentro de la guarida, al contrario estaban a la superficie.

Pero a Sakura no le interesaba los otros chakras solo le interesaba el chico pelinegro que tenia información importante y con un jutsu de transportación apareció a unos metros de él.

-Estúpido, te advertí que no nos traicionaras – dijo Sakura con una voz fría que hizo temblar a Sai- pero tienes suerte no te matare aunque te daré un pequeño castigo para que aprendas a no jugar conmigo- Utilizando su súper fuerza Sakura golpeo en el rostro a Sai mandándolo a muchos metros de distancia, rompiendo la pared que daba a la luz de sol, lentamente la pelirrosa camino hacia el exterior con una mirada vacía sin tomar en cuenta a los espectadores que se encontraban en el lugar. Cuando sintió el aire fresco en su rostro busco con su mirada a su objetivo, encontrándolo tirado con su mandíbula fracturada en el centro de terreno.

- Siéntete afortunado, Sai- dijo con su voz melódica- no utilice toda mi fuerza, pero esto no termina todavía- camino hacia Sai y lo tomo sin esfuerzo de las solapas- ¿Cuál era tu misión, bastardo?- preguntó con su dulce voz carente de sentimiento

-Danzo sama, me ordeno matar al Uchiha… y a Naruto, ya que son un peligro para la aldea- respondió con temor el pelinegro

- en verdad eres un idiota… ¿no sabes lo que pasa cuando un biju se queda sin su contenedor?- preguntó Sakura con voz peligrosa.

-yoo… no lo sé- balbuceo Sai

Sakura le dio un golpe en el estomago al pelinegro logrando que este gritara de dolor- el mundo shinobi estaría perdido, ya que todavía queda una cadena en el kyubi, pero tu serás un buen chico- dijo imitando la voz de una persona que conocía muy bien- y me darás toda la información sobre raíz por las buenas o sino entrare a tu mente y te destruiré desde adentro.

-Sakura chan, deja al chico tranquilo- interrumpió una voz- además, esta es una reunión importante, no pierdas tu tiempo en basura.

-cállate Orochimaru o te matare a ti también, eres tan molesto como esos bastardos de akatsuki- dijo con burla Sakura- oh, casi olvido que fuiste uno de ellos.

- que cruel eres Sakura chan, parece que tu maestro no te enseño modales- respondió Orochimaru.

-La verdad es que su maestra no le enseño modales- respondió kakashi que acababa de llegar- tu la conoces bien Orochimaru, Tsunade no tiene un vocabulario muy bueno y aunque no me creas mi Sakurita aprendió los vicios de su maestra, así que no te recomiendo hacer competencia ni de azar ni de beber.

-Kakashi cállate y toma a ese bastardo antes que lo mate- Sakura sin ningún cuidado tiro a Sai a los brazos de kakashi.

-Sakura cúralo- ordeno kakashi con voz seria.

-que se espere hasta llegar a Konoha- respondió indiferente.

-Sakura Haruno como capitán del equipo te ordeno que cures a Sai- dijo voz autoritaria y Sakura como buena kunoichi curo en unos segundos a Sai.

- intentas escapar y te mato, créeme que será fácil ya que puse de mi chakra en tu cuerpo, un solo movimiento en falso y te reunirás con tu hermano- Sakura dijo lo último sabiendo el pasado doloroso de Sai.

-Bastarda- replico el pelinegro.

-¡kakashi sensei, Sakura chan!- grito Naruto- no sean malos me dejaron solo.

-no es mi culpa que seas tan lento- replico kakashi- y tu mi querido alumno ¿no nos vas a saludar?- pregunto kakashi dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

- Es un placer ver a todos de nuevo- saludo con su voz sensual.

P.O.V Sasuke

"_Me sorprendió al ver a un chico pelinegro volar por la pared quedando muy mal herido, observe a Orochimaru el cual tenia una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, mientras que los demás miraban interesado al chico, pero lo que me dejo anonadado fue cuando vi a una mujer que parecía un ángel, su cuerpo esta muy desarrollado, tenia tez clara, su ropa de color negro la hacia ver hermoso y su pelo largo ondeado de color rosa era hermoso , y en ese instante me di cuenta que mi Sakura estaba delante de nosotros… pero vi que sus hermosos ojos jade estaban totalmente vacío. Mi pelirrosa nos ignoro a todos y solo se concentro en torturar en ese chico, yo solo me mantenía en silencio admirándola y poniendo atención a lo que decía, me sorprendió que el chico pálido trabajara para Danzo y que su orden era asesinarme a Naruto y a mi, debe ser un idiota en pensar que lograría matarme. Para suerte del chico, Orochimaru intervino y saludo a Sakura como si fuera común hablar con ella. Cuando llego kakashi me dio gusto observarlo se notaba que estaba en buena condición y me dio alegría escuchar cosas cobre Sakura… la hokage nunca me menciona que Sakura tuviera esos vicios… después llego el dobe de Naruto… parecía tan infantil reclamando y quejándose, pero de alguna forma Naruto Uzumaki había madurado y para mi suerte kakashi se dio cuenta que estaba presente."_

-Es un placer ver a todos de nuevo- saludo Sasuke.

- Teme sigues tan feo como siempre- se burlo Naruto.

-Dobe, tan infantil e inmaduro- replico Sasuke.

- ¿a que se debe su visita?- preguntó Orochimaru

-ordenes de la hokage- respondió Sakura- quiere que todos vayan al pueblo.

- Sakura chan ¿Qué quieres decir con todos?- preguntó Naruto ya que era el único que no sabia el verdadero objetivo de la misión.

- Hay problemas por culpa de un inútil que no es capaz defenderse por si solo y la aldea necesita ayuda- respondió con desprecio la pelirrosa.

-Sakura chan… no deberías ser tan cruel- dijo con un aura melancólica el rubio.

- ¡que alegría!- exclamo falsamente Orochimaru- volveré a mi aldea querida, pero es seguro que los habitantes de Konoha me despreciaran a mi y a todos de mi equipo, además ¿en donde viviremos?

- vivirás conmigo estúpida serpiente- dijo "amablemente" Sakura- y el resto de tus experimentos también vivirán en mi casa, excepto el Uchiha que tiene su casa propia.

- ¡oye chica sexy! No me gusta que me digan experimento, mi nombre es Suigetsu, el hombre grande es juugo, la cabeza de zanahoria es Karin y el que usa lentes es kabuto.

- Lo se todo de ustedes, solo es molesto pronunciar sus nombres- dijo sin importancia la pelirrosa.

-¡quien te crees chica fea! Apuesto que no sabes nada de nosotros- reclamó Karin.

-Suigetsu tu cuerpo esta hecho de agua, siendo una gran ventaja en la lucha pero necesitas hidratarte cada cierto tiempo ¿Orochimaru me lo prestas para experimentar con él?

- claro Sakura chan, todo lo mio es tuyo- respondió Orochimaru- si quieres te presto a Karin.

- no sirve de mucho… su única habilidad es ser rastreadora de chakra además de dar chakra a los demás… ya tengo esas habilidades e incluso mi control de chakra es tan perfecto que puedo identificar hasta el chakra de Tsunade, pero si quieres préstame a Juugo… si no me equivoco es el la raíz de la marca de maldición… y se una técnica para que pueda controlar su sello.

- ¿Qué ganas con eso Sakura?- pregunto kakashi- tu no eres tan amable para realizar experimentos buenos con las personas.

- kakashi me conoces muy bien, la verdad es que quiero a Suigetsu para que mate al cara de tiburón y a Juugo a la planta viviente- respondió Sakura

- ¡oh! Me ayudaras a matar a kisame sempai, en verdad Sakura chan eres un ángel- exclamo Suigetsu dispuesto a ir abrazar a Sakura, cuando iba a mitad de camino se detuvo al sentir tres auras peligrosas, vio que al frente de él estaban los de Konoha con un aura asesina y atrás suyo estaba Sasuke – Sakura chan, lamento decepcionarte pero el abrazo será para otro momento.

- saben no tengo todo el tiempo- dijo inexpresiva- tengo dos misiones pendientes en solitario, además que no quiero oír a una Tsunade borracha gritándome y a una mujer con cabello negro que siempre me esta vigilando.

-¿mujer con cabello negro?- preguntó Sasuke pensando que probablemente sea su madre.

- esa mujer es tu madre y tienes suerte ya que ella ha sido quien tiene alejados a todos los hombres de mi querida alumna jajaja la última vez que pidieron la mano de Sakura fue hace un poco mas de un mes… el pobre hombre termino casi desnudo en el parque de la aldea y en muy malas condiciones.

Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en rostro de Sasuke – Me alegro que mi madre cuide lo que es mio- dijo arrogantemente.

-Yo no soy de nadie Uchiha- respondió cortante, Sakura- mejor vámonos, antes que Danzo descubra que mate a varios de sus ninjas – Sakura vio el asombro de kakashi, Sai y Naruto- estaba detrás de nosotros desde el principio, así que me deshice de ellos con un jutsu especial…

-tienes razón Sakura chan mejor pongámonos en marcha ya que tengo unas ganas enorme de ver a mis antiguos compañeros, además tu chakra debe estar algo inestable por el uso de tu Dojutsu.

- ustedes adelántense- dijo Sasuke- Sakura… quiero hablar contigo- sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa.

- esta bien, ustedes dos se quedan unos minutos más- dijo kakashi, sabiendo de lo que iban a hablar o mejor dicho lo que iban hacer- vámonos- ordeno y todos partieron a Konoha excepto Sakura y Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura sin su tono frio - "_porque no puedo ser fría con Sasuke… hace unas semanas no era capaz de sentir nada y ahora… volvieron todas las emociones a mi… las buenas y las malas_"- pensaba la pelirrosa.

-yo… Sakura… te sigo amando- dijo en un susurro- pero, no se si tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo que hace tres años- lo último lo dijo en un tono inseguro

-no me hagas decírtelo… no soy buena demostrando expresiones- respondió Sakura algo avergonzada.

Sasuke entendió fácilmente lo que quería decir la pelirrosa y con una velocidad impresionante apareció a unos centímetros de Sakura – no me lo digas ahora, pero Sakura Haruno… acuérdate que aceptaste ser mía, así que quiero casarme contigo lo más pronto posible y no te salvaras, ya que no has podido deshacerte de mi madre en estos tres años y sospecho que mi madre tiene la boda organizada.

-Entonces no tengo alternativa- susurro Sakura acercando sus labios hacia los del pelinegro cerrando la distancia que había entre ellos, el beso al principio era tierno y gentil, demostrando los sentimientos que no podían expresar en palabras, pero Sasuke mordió levemente el labio de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta abriera la boca y poder meter su lengua en la de ella degustando su sabor con la lengua, la falta de aire le hizo falta a ambos así que cortaron el beso- Sasuke hay que alcanzar al resto, además que conozco a kakashi y de seguro que esta pensando en venir a buscarnos.

- Esta bien, pero… cuando lleguemos a la aldea te cobrare todos los besos que me debes- susurro sensualmente el pelinegro en la oreja de Sakura.

- como quieras Uchiha- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego tomar el camino de vuelta a Konoha.

**Bueno esto ha sido por este mes, quizás el próximo mes me atrase un poco en publicar , pero aprovexare el poco tiempo libre que tengo! Jejeje a Naruto no lo dejare con Hinata (jaja no soy muy fans de NaruHina) asi que recomienden algún personaje :3 o sino jeje yo decido xD pero prefiero leer sus opiniones! Disculpen mi falta ortográficas , pero no me fijo en eso cuando escribo con mucho sueño. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo \(*-*)/**

**¡Dejen comentario por favor! :D**


	7. el regreso a konoha

**HIII! A todos, me alegra poder publicar un nuevo capi :D el tiempo no alcanza para escribir , puff me sobreexplotan en la universidad xD por lo menos hago el esfuerzo de publicar un capi al mes, lo único emociónate jeje fue enterarme la identidad de Tobi jojo io le dije a mucho que era Obito, pero nadie me creyó, pero en mi fics el malo seguirá siendo madara, bueno ¡espero que disfruten del capii!**

_**Capitulo 7**_

**El regreso a Konoha**

El equipo de kakashi y el de Orochimaru se apresuraron a llegar a Konoha, pues por culpa de Karin debían parar cada 3 horas, retrasando a nuestros ninjas.

-¡Por favor descansemos otra vez!― se quejo nuevamente la pelirroja.

- ¡Zanahoria inútil por tu culpa nos hemos demorado más de 3 días!- replico enojado, Suigetsu- ¡Sakuritaa! ¿Por qué no matas a esa inútil?

- ¿en verdad quieres que la mate, Suigetsu?- inquirió con un tono de voz aburrido.

- ah… emm es ¡broma sakurita! Pero hace algo para que esa vaca no se detenga a cada rato- dijo algo nervioso.

-mmm sospeche que no te gustaría ver a la inútil muerta- dijo indiferente- Karin, aguanta un poco más, ya que Konoha está muy cerca y si quieres descansar hazlo sola, pero ten cuidado con los cazadores ninjas, son algo crueles a la hora de tomar prisioneros- recomendó "sutilmente" la pelirrosa.

-jajaja, en verdad me encantas Sakura- dijo Orochimaru- tu forma de amenazar es tan elegante.

- yoo…- tartamudeo la pelirroja al descifrar el mensaje de Sakura- puedo aguantar unos kilómetros más.

- Ohh, mi pobre Sakura tomo hábitos del cruel de Ibiki, yo sabia que no tenia que dejarte entrenar con él- se quejaba kakashi.

-¿entreno con el interrogador?- inquirió Sasuke, que hasta el momento solo escuchaba muy fastidiado lo que decían sobre su Sakura.

- ¿respondes tú, Sakura?- pregunto kakashi.

- ¡si, Sakura chan! Cuéntanos- pidió muy alegre Naruto.

-umm, entrene con él un mes, solo necesitaba como torturar psicológicamente a mis presas- respondió con tono de voz tétrico, la pelirrosa.

- Sakura chan, a veces das miedo- dijo algo melancólico el rubio.

- no es e tu interés, Uzumaki- Sakura, volteo su cabeza a la dirección de kakashi- ¿ qué haremos con la rata de Danzo?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la Sai- si es por mi lo hubiera matado hay mismo, pero la bastarda serpiente intervino y tu me obligaste a curarlo- dijo algo molesta.

- Sakura- dijo con tono serio, el peliblanco- no puedes matar a cualquiera solo por placer, se muy bien que los ninjas somos armas, pero también somos humanos… Sakura la última vez le dijiste a Tsunade que solo mataste a veinte ninjas renegados… ¿por qué le mentiste?

-no es tu asunto, kakashi- respondió cortante.

- Sakura… respóndele a kakashi sensei- pidió Sasuke a Sakura, ya que a él le preocupaba que Sakura fuera tan cruel.

- no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes- respondió con voz fría y cortante, nuevamente- "si supieran quienes eran… no olvido de que ellos fueron los que mataron a mi… familia".

-Sakura, habló en serio cuéntanos lo que paso…― Sasuke se detuvo y todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo- no nos moveremos hasta que nos digas tu motivo… Sakura…tú no puedes hacerlo todo sola… eres importante para muchos.

- lo diré― dijo Sakura, dando las espaldas a todos los presentes― pero, no pueden decirle nada a Tsunade… ella es como mi madre y no me gusta verla sufrir por mi culpa- lo último lo digo con voz baja.

- Sakura sama, creó que todos se quedaran en silencio, ya que la apreciamos, incluso Karin la quiere y Sai san, no dirá nada por su propio bien- dijo Juugo sabiamente.

- mmm esa vez no mate veinte ninjas… fueron 50… y solo deje rastro de los veintes que estaba en la lista que se me dio y los otros hice desaparecer su chakra e incineré sus cuerpos… y los mate a todos por que… ellos fueron los hombres contratado por Danzo para matar a mi familia- cuando terminar de dar sus razones, desapareció en una nube de pétalos de cerezo azules.

- Sakura… yo me voy adelantar- dijo Sasuke, una vez que vio a su pelirrosa desaparecer.

- no puedes Sasuke- dijo kakashi- la aldea te considera un traidor y debes llegar con el equipo asignado para tu escolta.

-Hn, entonces apresurémonos- dijo cortante.

- el teme tiene razón… debemos apresurarnos, a Sakura lo menos que le gusta es hablar de su familia- interfirió Naruto en la conversación, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Sasuke.

- Hn, vámonos- Sasuke se puso en marcha, con una velocidad impresionante.

- jajaja mi alumno es un celoso y posesivo novio- dijo divertido kakashi.

-tienes razón- replicó Orochimaru- pero es divertido burlarse de él.

- es lo único que estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió kakashi.

-ustedes viejo dejen de hablar, no ven que Sasuke kun nos lleva mucha ventaja- gritó enojada Karin.

- ¡no somos viejos!- gritaron ambos a la vez.

- jajaja tienen la misma reacción que ero-sennin- se burlaba Naruto.

- mejor nos vamos- dijo Suigetsu tomando la misma dirección que Sasuke.

- esta bien, pónganse en marcha- con una velocidad increíble todos los ninjas tomaron su camino.

En la oficina de Tsunade

-"Grrr, esos inútiles deberían haber vuelto hace un día ¿Qué lo demoraran tanto? ¿le habrá pasado algo a Sakura? Mmm espero que traigan buenas noticias"- pensaba Tsunade algo preocupada y algo enojada.

- Tsunade shisou - interrumpió una voz dulce.

- ¡Sakura por kami! Casi me da un infarto- dijo algo agitada por el susto, Tsunade- Sakura, ¿por qué se demoraron tanto?… estaba pensando seriamente mandar un equipo de recuperación.

-Mmm, uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru es una inútil y a cada rato pedía un descanso- respondió la pelirrosa.

-cuéntame ¿Cómo salió todo?- Tsunade, miró directamente a los ojos de Sakura y se dio cuenta que había recuperado el brillo, que hace mucho tiempo había perdido.

-salió todo bien, Orochimaru acepto unirse a la aldea y el vasallo de Danzo fue apresado… aunque, yo lo quería matar pero kakashi y la serpiente me detuvieron- dijo algo molesta.

- nee Sakura ¿el Uchiha también regreso?- pregunto picara, Tsunade.

-Hn- respondió Sakura algo nerviosa.

-jaja ¿en donde quedo tu novio y los demás?- pregunto algo confundida, ya que supuestamente debían llegar juntos a la aldea.

- Son muy lentos, así que me adelante… pero creo que llegaran en unos veintes minutos todos, aunque Sasuke llegara en cinco minutos… es más rápido- respondió la pelirrosa.

- ohh, así que tu amado está por llegar, jaja ese chico apuesto mi sake que una vez que te vio desaparecer jaja se vino lo más rápido posible- se burlaba Tsunade, sonrojando algo a Sakura – bueno… se muy bien quien le va a dar la bienvenida al Uchiha – dijo algo tenebrosa- Sakura, hazme el favor de avisarle a esa persona que Sasuke ha vuelto y que le ordeno que traiga a todos a la oficina.

-está bien- Sakura, con una de su habilidades se contacto con las persona que pedía Tsunade- esta listo, ella ya sabe y en este momento se dirige a la puerta de la aldea de Konoha.

- jaja me gustaría estar en ese lugar para burlarme, pero es mejor hablar sobre las condiciones de nuestros nuevos aliados… sin lugar a dudas Danzo se sorprenderá- dijo algo entusiasmada.

- es hora de una dulce venganza… Danzo caerá muy fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa sádica, Sakura.

**Puerta de Konoha**

-"_esos idiotas son unos lentos… tendré que esperarlo ya que no puedo entrar a Konoha sin autorización… me pregunto que castigo me darán por traicionar al pueblo, además, tengo que hacer algo para que esos idiotas se vayan a vivir con mi Sakura… él único que debe vivir con ella, soy yo_" – Sasuke estaba tan sumido en sus pensamiento que ni cuenta se dio que alguien le hacia compañía.

- ¿en que estas pensando, Sasuke chan?- pregunto una voz tierna,

- en Sakura- respondió inconscientemente, dándose cuenta unos segundos después a quien pertenecía la voz- oka san- susurro el pelinegro.

-así saludas a tu madre después de un poco mas de cuatro años- decía melodramática, Mikoto.

-no has cambiado nada, oka san- Sasuke no sabia si abrazar a su madre, ya que conocía su temperamento.

- Sasuke- dijo Mikoto, para luego acercarse a su hijo y abofetearlo en la mejilla- no lo hagas nunca más, no sabes cuanto sufrí pensando que algo malo te había pasado- decía con lagrimas, Mikoto.

-lo siento, pero lo hice por Sakura y por mí… yo no sabia controlar el sello y podía hacer algún daño a cualquiera- decía en voz baja.

-lo sé… pero no lo hagas de nuevo- Mikoto se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo con mucha ternura- que guapo te has vuelto, hijo – dijo una vez que lo había examinado con la mirada- tendrás tantas fans , como Sakura.

- son molestas… ¿tienes una lista de los fans de Sakura?- pregunto ilusionado, ya que pensaba darle una pequeña advertencia a cada uno de ellos.

-jajaja, no te preocupes Sasuke chan, tu pelirrosa ignora a todos, además ¿Quién dijo que era solo chicos? Jaja Sakura tiene un fans club conformado por mujeres, niños y hombres – Mikoto menciono lo último, solo para molestar a su hijo celoso.

-hn, son unos idiotas si piensan que Sakura los tomara en cuenta, creo que dejare en claro que ella será una Uchiha en unos meses más- decía sin darse cuanta que menciono la palabra matrimonio.

-¿matrimonio? Ohh, ¡Sasuke chan, me haces tan feliz! Empezare organizar la boda enseguida, le diré a Tsunade que empecemos nuestros planes, mmm creo que ella se hará cargo del licor, es perfecto… creó que también organizare con anterioridad todo lo relacionado con sus hijos, ¡al fin seré abuela!- decía entusiasmada, Mikoto, sin darse cuenta de que habían llegado los demás acompañantes.

-Mikoto, siento decepcionarte pero no le daré a tu hijo a mi niña- dijo serio Kakashi.

-Kakashi Hatake, tu no vas a quitarme mi sueño de ser abuela- dijo seria y con aura amenazante, que asusto a todos los presente.

-jejej Mikoto hablemos sobre eso más adelante… creo que es necesario ir a ver a Tsunade- dijo el peliblanco audazmente.

-está bien… bienvenidos a Konoha, soy Mikoto Uchiha y yo seré la encargada de escoltarlos hacia la torre y una advertencia, ignoren todo lo que digan los civiles y los otros ninjas, creo que son algo chismosos.

-esta bien, Mikoto san- respondió Orochimaru- claramente que con mi presencia se alborotara la aldea… pero a pesar de todo es agradable regresar a mi aldea.

-jajaja a mi me da igual, solo quiero pertenecer a algún lugar fijo y hacer una vida tranquila- dijo Suigetsu.

-solo quiero curarme, para no hacer daño a otros, por suerte Sakura san me sanara, así que le seré fiel a ella y nunca le haría daño a nadie de esta aldea- habló Juugo respetuosamente.

- yo estaré donde este Sasuke- respondió decidida, Karin.

- esta bien, vamos- Mikoto, guio a todos hacia la puerta y le dio los papeles necesarios a los guardia que estaban sorprendido al ver tanto ninja renegado. Luego se dirigieron a la torre, pero tuvieron que pasar por el centro de la aldea, muchos aldeanos veían asustado a Orochimaru, mientras que unas chicas se derretían al ver a Sasuke, Suigetsu y a Juugo, cuando pasaron por Ichiraku ramen, kakashi tuvo que amenazar a Naruto y los mismo paso con kakashi cuando paso por afuera de una librería que tenia la ultima edición del icha icha, aunque está vez fue Mikoto que amenazo a kakashi, después de muchos obstáculos, llegaron a la torre de la hokage.

En la torre del Hokage

-Tsunade, ya hice lo que me pediste- dijo Mikoto apenas que entro a la oficina, no toco la puerta ya que era costumbre- ¿Qué estas haciendo Tsunade?- gritó enojada.

- jaja Mikoto relájate y dile que pasen todos- dijo alegre, la rubia.

-¡Oba chan! El teme regreso…- Naruto, quedo en shock cuando vio la escena que estaba delante de él. Lo mismo paso con todos, ya que se sorprendieron dela situación.

-jajaja ¿porqué se quedan callados?- pregunto Tsunade- Sakura ¿Qué le pasa a los idiotas?

- ¿porqué me preguntas a mí? La vejez te hizo perder tus facultades, ohh tendré que internarte en un asilo- dijo irrespetuosamente, Sakura.

-estúpida mocosa, si estoy en la flor de mi juventud, tu eres la que habla tonterías – replico molesta.

-Tsunade Senju, como se te ocurre dale alcohol a Sakura o mejor dicho como se te ocurre beber cuando estas en hora de trabajo- reprendió Mikoto.

-hay que disfrutar la vida, Mikoto san- respondió Sakura – jaja ¿Por qué no tomas un vaso de sake?

-Tsunade sama, ¿porqué no espero hasta más tarde para beber?- pregunto kakashi algo molesto.

- jaja por que no podemos estar ebria en lo noche, ya que tenemos una juego de apuestas, con Sakura a mi lado no perderé ningún yen- respondió la rubia.

-umm, Tsunade ¿Qué castigo le dará a los traidores?- pregunto kakashi para terminar el asunto rápido e ir a descansar.

-amm, al Uchiha no se le hará nada, ya que todos sabemos por que se fue y mi querido compañero Orochimaru, deberá ser fiel a Konoha y ayudar en todos los experimentos, además, que Sakura hará un jutsu especial,¡ Sakura haz el estúpido jutsu!- grito Tsunade.

-hai- Sakura hizo unos sellos muy rápido y luego puso un dedo en la frente de orochimaru y dijo- ¡rose jutsu!- luego de decir esas palabras, se formo un rosa en la frente de Orochimaru que desapareció en unos segundos- si te escapas o nos traicionas, te mueres.

-Sakura, llévalo a tu casa- ordeno Tsunade- ¡salgan todos de mi oficina en estos momentos! Y a ti Sai te daré la oportunidad de trabajar para nosotros, decide en dos días.

-hai, hokage sama- respondió sin emoción, Sai.

- para celebrar ¡vamos a ichiraku ramen!- propuso entusiasmado, Naruto.

-lo siento, pero a Sakura se le ha dado una orden… pero como mi alumna esta borracha, yo los guiare al hogar de Sakura ¿Qué harás Sasuke?- pregunto kakashi.

-mmm, voy con ustedes… no dejare a Sakura con ustedes- respondió algo posesivo.

- yo los acompañare, tengo que supervisar que mi hijo no haga nada indebido- dijo Mikoto.

-yo hic no estoy hic borracha- dijo Sakura, intentándose parar, algo que no resulta ya que cuando dio un paso callo fuertemente el suelo- kakashi, el suelo se mueve- dijo infantilmente a pelirrosa.

-jaja Sakura lo único que me gusta cuando estas borracha, es que te poner como una niña mimada- dijo con cariño el peliblanco.

- Bueno, yo me voy… los veo mañana- se despidió Naruto y se fue directamente a comer ramen.

- yo también me despido, que estén bien…- Sai desapareció rápidamente en una nube de humo.

- kakashi… ¿me llevas?- pregunto Sakura con una cara tan tierna, que todos los presentes se sonrojaron, incluso Karin.

-claro Sakura , eres como mi hija y no dejare que ningún mocoso te toque- kakashi se acercó y tomo a Sakura suavemente y espero que Sakura se acomodara en sus brazos, después de unos minutos Sakura quedo profundamente dormida- se ven tan tierna mi alumna- dijo en voz baja- síganme- kakashi guio a todos por el bosque que estaba detrás del hospital, el cual era muy tranquilo ya que no habían tantos habitantes, después de unos quince minutos llegaron a una mansión enorme, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, excepto kakashi y Mikoto, que ya conocían la casa de Sakura. Kakashi saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las paso a Mikoto para que abriera, pues el tenia a Sakura en sus brazos. Mikoto abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a todos, kakashi subió por unas escaleras y después de unos minutos volvió.

-bueno, tomen cualquier cuarto desocupado- kakashi volteo la cabeza y se dirigió a su alumno- Sasuke, quédate con la habitación que está al lado del cuarto de Sakura.

- ¿Por qué tienes una llave de la casa de Sakura?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-por que mi alumna suele beber una vez a la semana y alguien debe que traerla a su casa, además que soy como su padre- respondió kakashi.

-no seas celoso mi querido alumno- dijo Orochimaru- si Sakura es toda tuya, además, que será tu esposa en un tiempo más.

-Hn- dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-bueno yo me voy a dormir… me quedare con un cuarto grande, así que iré yo primero a buscar- dijo Karin, para luego subir las escaleras e ir a buscar un cuarto.

-zanahoria yo también quiero n cuarto grande- grito Suigetsu, saliendo corriendo al segundo piso.

-estoy cansado, así que tomare el primer cuarto vacío que encuentre, que tengan buen día kakashi san, Mikoto sama y Sasuke san- se despidió educadamente Juugo.

-que duermas bien Juugo- dijeron todos.

-yo también iré a buscar un cuarto, pero soy mas inteligente me quedare en el primer piso- Orochimaru se fue por una pasillo en busca de un cuarto.

-Sasuke…- dijo kakashi- quédate con Sakura hasta que despierte… ella no suele dormir mucho por que suele tener pesadillas o visiones no muy agradable, creó que puedes calmarla cuando despierte.

-esta bien iré con Sakura… que descansen bien- se despidió Sasuke y se fue a la habitación de su pelirrosa.

- bueno kakashi san, yo también me iré a mi cuarto, creó que usted también debería quedarse por cualquier problema- dijo respetuosamente, Mikoto.

- si, me quedare esta noche… pero primero iré a hablar con Tsunade sobre lo que va a pasar, así que nos vemos más tarde- kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Sasuke entro a una habitación decorada elegantemente, sus pareces estaban tapizadas de un color verde oscuro con adornos plateados, habían un escritorio, un estante repleto de libros, un mueble lleno de distintas armas, y una cama de dos plazas, en donde se encontraba la pelirrosa durmiendo. Sasuke se acercó silenciosamente a ella y se acostó en el espacio que quedaba, la observo por largos minutos, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro, pero se dio cuenta que Sakura empezaba a moverse bruscamente, mientras murmuraba cosas.

-Sakura despierta- susurraba suavemente Sasuke en su oído- no pasa nada, solo es un sueño.

- oto san, oka san… no se mueran… no me dejen sola- decía angustiada la pelirrosa, mientras que por sus mejillas rodaban sus lagrimas.

-Sakura… por favor despierta, tu no estas sola… hay muchas personas que te quieren… despierta- Sasuke empezó a mover un poco a Sakura para que despertara, pero esta todavía dormía profundamente.

-eres un hombre malo… cuando sea fuerte te matare… no dejare que lastimes a nadie más- Sasuke se empezó a preocupar y sacudió fuertemente a Sakura, logrando que esta despertara algo asustada- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo… kakashi me dijo que estuviera contigo por tus pesadillas ¿estas bien?- pregunto muy preocupado el pelinegro, ya que no le gustaba ver lagrimas en los ojos de su amada.

-yoo… si estoy bien, solo fue un estúpido sueño – dijo algo avergonzada, pues Sasuke había visto su parte mas sensible.

-Hn, vuelve a dormir y no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado- Sasuke abrazo a su pelirrosa fuertemente y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-no gracias, ya dormí lo suficiente… no se como Tsunade me convence, es su don especial, nunca puedo evitar emborracharme con ella- dijo algo molesta.

-fue divertido verte borracha- se burlaba el pelinegro- incluso te caíste, aunque, no me gusto que le pidieras a kakashi que te tomara en brazos.

-ahh, no me acuerdo de eso… además, Sasuke kun – dijo coqueta- no debes estar celoso, solo me gustas tú.

-hn, Sakura… mi madre está planificando nuestra boda ¿no te molesta?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-que haga lo que quiera… me da miedo tu madre, así que no me opondré a ella- respondió Sakura mientras abrazaba a Sasuke.

- me alegra- dijo el pelinegro, para luego poner a Sakura debajo de él- Sakura, te amo – dijo sinceramente el pelinegro.

- yo también Sasuke- respondió con cariño Sakura. Sasuke al escuchar eso de Sakura, sin perder tiempo la empezó a besar apasionadamente y Sakura respondía con la misma intensidad que Sasuke, después de varios minutos de estarse besando se separaron.

-Sakura, mejor detengámonos o sino no podré contenerme- dijo Sasuke algo excitado.

-estoy de acuerdo- respondió Sakura. Sasuke de bajo de la pelirrosa y se acostó a su lado abrazándola y recargado su mentón en su cabeza, y después de unos minutos ambos cayeron en un sueño tranquilo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi jeje cada vez es mas difícil escribir, pero espero publicar a tiempo el próximo mes n.n.**

**Pueden recomendar varias ideas y por lo visto en algunos comentarios, Naruto debería quedarse con Ino en este fics, en el próximo capi mencionare porque hinata se acercó a Ino y a Naruto. Consulten por cualquier duda **

**Hasta la próxima \(^-^)/**

p.d: jeje disculpen por la ortografía, pero nunca reviso dos veces el fics xD


	8. conversaciones y el inicio del perdón

**Hiii!** **todos, me alegra poder publicar un nuevo capi :D jeje espero que el capi sea de su agrado… ¡disfruten el capi!**

**Capitulo 8**

**Conversaciones y el inicio del perdón **

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Orochimaru y su equipo habían llegado a Konoha. Durante esos días hubo un gran alboroto por la llegada de estos ninjas renegados, pero después de unos días los aldeanos se calmaron e ignoraron la presencia de estos. En cambio, Danzo hacia todo lo posible para expulsar a Orochimaru de la aldea, pues el sabia que el sannin había pertenecido a akatsuki y que su objetivo era eliminarlos; pero en este caso Danzo no pudo convencer a los otros miembros del consejo para que expulsaran a la serpiente, ya que Sakura se había encargado de convencer a los ancianos utilizando el método más efectivo, es decir, amenazando a cada uno de ellos.

La casa de Sakura era un caos, pues Suigetsu y Karin estaban todo el día peleando, Orochimaru hacia diversos experimento junto a kabuto, Juugo pasaba en el jardín para no escuchar las tonterías de sus compañeros y Sasuke se mantenía en silencio y de muy mal humor, ya que no podía estar con su pelirrosa porque esta pasaba en misiones o en el hospital, incluso a veces no llegaba a dormir, además, que todos estaban obligado a estar en la casa, Sasuke y Orochimaru como castigo y los demás para vigilarlos.

_**P.O.V Normal**_

- Sasuke chan te ves muy enojado ¿qué te sucede?― pregunto Mikoto.

-Nada―respondió cortante el pelinegro― "_Sakura no vino a dormir anoche… estuve toda la noche esperándola para pasar un momento juntos, ya que desde ese día que tuvo la pesadilla no he estado solo con ella…"― _pensaba Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- ya se lo que te pasa―dijo con una pequeña sonrisa― Sakura chan, no te ha prestado atención y estas enojado por no tener un momento romántico con ella.

-Hn― el pelinegro ignoro el comentario de su madre y se concentro en un árbol de cerezo que estaba en el jardín.

- ¡Teme!― Sasuke, escucho una voz escandalosa, pero muy conocida para él.

-Dobe ¿qué haces aquí? Si Sakura te viera te mataría―dijo con voz aburrida.

- Sakura chan nunca me haría daño, dobe- Naruto se sentó en unos de los sillones- solo estas celoso.

- ¿celoso de ti? Para nada, ya que soy mejor que tú en todo lo que hago- Sasuke puso una mini sonrisa que lo hacia ver sexy.

- estúpido teme con cabello de forma de un pollo- dijo molesto el rubio al ver a sonrisa de superioridad del pelinegro.

-Dejen de pelear niños― dijo Mikoto con voz tranquila y maternal- parecen hermanos que se pelean por un juguete―Todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que sintieron el chakra de la pelirrosa― Oh! Querida ¿Por qué haz llegado tan temprano?― pregunto curiosa, la pelinegra.

-Tsunade idiota…―murmuro enojada, Sakura― No me dejo estar en el hospital, ya que según ella debía descansar de la misión que acabo de realizar.

-Esta bien lo que hizo la hokage―dijo Sasuke con un tono algo alegre― no llegaste anoche a dormir… deberías haber avisado- reprimió el pelinegro a Sakura.

-No eres mi padre para que tenga que avisarte en donde estoy― respondió molesta― además me siento inútil cuando no estoy haciendo algo.

-Hn, sé que no soy tu padre, pero soy tu novio y futuro marido y, por supuesto que me preocupas- Sasuke se levanto y fue directamente hacia donde estaba apoyada la pelirrosa, cuando estaba unos centímetros de ella, le tomo el mentón y la obligo para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos― eres lo más importante para mí … y me da temor que algo te pase- Sasuke acorto la distancia y le dio un beso en los labios a Sakura, la cual le respondió inmediatamente, ya que a pesar de todo extrañaba los besos del pelinegro.

- que cursi―dijo algo molesto y triste, Naruto.

Mikoto que esta mirando la escena con tanta alegría, al escuchar el comentario del rubio, se giro y le dio pena la mirada de Sakura- sabes algún día encontraras a la mujer perfecta que te acepte como eres… y no te preocupes, Sakura terminara perdonándote – dijo con tono maternal.

-Gracias por decirme esas palabras, Mikoto sama, pero… en estos instantes me duele en está parte- dijo en voz baja, con la mano en su pecho― Mikoto solo podía mirar a Naruto con pena, aunque, ella prefería que Sakura estuviera con su hijo- "_Naruto… ya perdiste tu oportunidad, pero espero que encuentre a esa persona especial"― _pensaba sin darse cuenta de su alrededor.

- Naruto ¿Qué haces en mi casa?― pregunto Sakura con su voz sin emociones.

- Yoo… quería ver al teme y hablar contigo… es sobre Ino― Naruto noto la mirada de rencor de Sakura, al solo mencionar el nombre de la rubia― por favor, escúchame― rogo el rubio.

- Está bien- respondió Sakura después de unos minutos muy tensos para el rubio.

-Gracias…―murmuro Naruto― ustedes también pueden escuchar… no es algo tan secreto después de todo― el rubio observo a los que estaban en el cuarto y cuando se dio cuenta que todos le ponían atención, comenzó a hablar― Como bien saben hace unos años Ino y yo nos alejamos de Sakura para estar con Hinata … algo que nos arrepentimos enormemente… Ino me dijo que se alejó de Sakura, porque sentía envidia… ya que ella era una fans de Sasuke desde los 7 años e Ino se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke ese mismo día que nos graduamos de la academia… aunque, ella dijo que sospechaba desde antes que Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero a ella no le importaba por que Sakura detestaba a Sasuke… y evitaba a los Uchiha.

- Yo pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos ― dijo Sasuke algo avergonzado― me sorprende que fuera Yamanaka la que se diera cuenta.

-creo que es un poco observadora… si ella no me dice cuando volví a la aldea que tu te habías ido por Sakura, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta― dijo con nostalgia.

-¿para que me cuentas esto? No puede ir al grano― dijo algo molesta la pelirrosa, ya que ella sabía que Ino la envidiaba por estar en el equipo de Sasuke.

- Ino me conto que hace unos meses se encontraron en una de las calles de Konoha… ella te pidió perdón nuevamente, pero tu… no aceptaste y la amenazaste con matarla y lo hubieras hecho si kakashi sensei no hubiera intervenido… además esto lo observo muchos aldeanos…― contaba Naruto.

- acaba de volver de una misión… sin contar que me habían avisado que un inútil volvía y que me iban a quitar algunas misiones en solitario, para estar nuevamente en un equipo, además que el estúpido consejo me querían obligar a casarme con un hijo de algún kage… y la estúpida de Ino estaba en ese instante ahí… solo me desquite con ella… es tan fácil jugar con sus emociones y me encantaba ver su cara de sufrimiento―dijo sin culpa la pelirrosa.

- Quizás para ti fue una entretención― dijo seria Sakura― pero Ino quedo devastada y fue buscar consuelo con Hinata… pero cuando llego le escucho decir que era una fracasa y patética kunoichi y que la utilizo para hacer sufrir a la Haruno, claramente yo también era una herramienta para su plan… solo se aprovechó de nuestros sentimientos y debilidades… aunque sé que la culpa fue nuestra… pero estamos arrepentidos… Ino ya ha sufrido demasiado… y cada día esta más acabada… ya no es la chica alegre, que era feliz solo con estar con su familia y amigos.

- Naruto… yo tampoco soy la niña inocente que era… tu sabes que mis padres murieron y lo único que tenia era a Ino… esa niña que se graduó de la academia era una chica que hubiera dado su vida y renunciar a todo por su mejor amiga … pero, mira en lo que me convertí… en una carcasa que apenas puede sentir… pero se lo agradezco… una vez te lo dije a ti y a Ino "no necesito a nadie en mi vida", soy mejor que ustedes… pero el precio que tuve que pagar fue demasiado alto…― la pelirrosa lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

- Sakura ― dijo muy serio el pelinegro― me molesta que digas que eres una carcasa o que estas vacía, pues no es así… te preocupas por kakashi que es como un padre para ti… por la Hokage que es tu madre adoptiva… te preocupas por mí… aunque niegues que no te importa nadie o que no necesitas a nadie… es una mentira y sé que todavía te importa Yamanaka… fue como tu hermana y hay lazos que no pueden romperse…

-Sasuke chan tiene razón―apoyo Mikoto a su hijo―los lazos son imposibles de romper… se muy bien que te dolió que Yamanaka te cambiara por esa Hyuga… estuve ahí cuando la hiciste elegir y observe como te terminabas de romper… pero también supe que nunca podrías odiar a la Yamanaka… Sakura- dijo seria- sé que alejaste a Ino por que el consejo te amenazo… por eso cada vez que Yamanaka te pedía perdón tu la tratabas de la peor manera…― Sakura observo que Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados… y espero pacientemente su reacción.

- Parece que los Uchiha todavía tienen cierto poder en el consejo― dijo con voz calmada― pero tienes razón… para el consejo yo era un arma poderosa que no necesitaba lazos, así que me amenazaron con asesinar a todos los Yamanaka … y ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que hizo su hija… pero en algo se equivoca Mikoto san… empecé a ignorar a Ino para protegerla, pero cada día que pasaba me olvidaba del propósito… tenia otras cosas en que pensar … y debo agradecerle al consejo, ya que en un año pude ser ambu ― la pelirrosa observo directamente a Naruto.

-¿Naruto que es lo que deseas? Quizás ¿quieres que hable con Yamanaka o quieres que te diga por que Hinata Hyuga me odia?― pregunto la pelirrosa directamente… pues ya había leído los pensamientos del rubio.

-Sakura ¿me odias?― pregunto vacilante, Naruto.

-… No te odio, pero tampoco podemos ser grandes amigos… y la prueba de eso es que no te he echado, ni te he matado cuando he tenido varias oportunidades para hacerlo― Naruto al escuchar a la pelirrosa sonrió con timidez, ya que por lo menos Sakura lo había perdonado.

-Me alegro Sakura chan―dijo sinceramente el rubio― y sí, quiero saber exactamente por que te odia Hinata y si le puedes dar una oportunidad a Ino.

-esta bien… hablare con Yamanaka― Sasuke que estaba al lado de la pelirrosa noto cierto temor en la mirada de Sakura y para apoyarla le acaricio su mano― y Hinata Hyuga me odia, porque cuando era pequeña estaba profundamente enamorada de ti… pero tú eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de los otros… pero, al pasar los años Hinata perdió el interés en ti y se intereso por un chico que estaba prohibida para ella… hubo una época en que Ino fue de vacaciones … y yo me junte con Hinata, entrenaba con ella diariamente, hasta que en unos de esos días, su padre nos vio entrenar y yo no controle mi fuerza y en un minuto deje a Hinata inhabilitada para pelear… Hiashi sama, que había observado a todo dijo que le daba vergüenza tener una hija tan débil y patética… y se dirigió hacia mi y me dijo: "me gustaría que tu fueras mi hija, eres hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, no como esa inútil… espero que algún día estés dentro del clan… quizás pueda arreglar un matrimonio… se me ocurre alguien ¿tu que piensas?" yo le respondí que no me casaría con nadie. Cuando Hiashi se fue, Hinata se levanto y me dijo que se vengaría de mí por quitarle todo… y entre ese todo estaba el chico que amaba y que es el chico que Hiashi intento proponerle al consejo para que sea mi esposo…― Sakura termino su historia y hubo un breve silencio.

-En conclusión Hinata Hyuga te odia por que su padre la humillo y le dijo que quería que fuera como tú, además que pensaba que tú le ibas a quitar el chico que amaba― resumió Naruto.

-Exacto… pero no diré el nombre de la persona que ama Hinata… pero tengo entendido que es correspondida… aunque eso no importa demasiado en los clanes tradicionales… la mayoría de los matrimonios son por conveniencia― dijo Sakura.

-Las mujeres son complicadas―dijo sarcástico Naruto― y vengativas… ahora entiendo porque nos utilizo a nosotros… mejor me voy… jejeje tengo dos cupones gratis para comer en Ichiraku mi delicioso ramen… espero que salga todo bien Sakura chan ― el rubio se levanto y abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero se sorprendió al ver en el suelo a los tres miembros de Hebi― parece que tenemos algunos espías―Naruto paso por arriba de ellos y grito― ¡nos estamos viendo!

-yoo… ¡lo siento no me mates Sakura chan!- rogo Suigetsu con lagrimas en sus ojos―fue idea de la cabeza de zanahoria― dijo apuntando a Karin.

-¡estúpido sushi! ― grito furiosa la pelirroja- fue tu idea, bastardo.

-Salgan de aquí en este instante― dijo Sakura con su voz más fría y con un aura peligroso. Karin y Suigetsu salieron a toda prisa mientras que Juugo espero un momento.

-Lo siento Sakura sama, Mikoto sama y Sasuke san, no volverá a suceder― dijo respetuosamente el pelinaranjo, para luego salir del cuarto.

- Sakura... tienes demasiados enemigos― dijo en broma, Sasuke.

-lo se… pero son débiles en comparación con el bastardo mayor―replico Sakura.

-¿Me contaras quien es esa persona?― pregunto Sasuke mientras se acurrucaba junto a la pelirrosa.

-si te lo diré… los Uchiha están demasiado relacionados con esa persona…― respondió Sakura―bueno es hora de dormir… ya es muy tarde y mañana me toca un día difícil.

- estará todo bien, Sakura chan― dijo Mikoto con su voz melodiosa

-Hn―Sakura se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta― buenas noches

-Buenas noches― respondió Mikoto.

-buena noches…―respondió en voz baja- Sakura ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- pregunto con un tono vacilante el pelinegro.

-hn, esta bien―respondió la pelirrosa, para luego desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

-Buena noches, madre― se despidió Sasuke, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Sakura.

- "_Espero que Sakura se reconcilie con Ino… si no lo hace los más probable es que Ino muera… y creo que si eso sucediera, Sakura no podría vivir en paz, espero que el destino sea amable para ambas, aunque estoy segura que todo irá bien, pues hay algunos lazos que son imposibles de romper_"― con este pensamiento, la matriarca Uchiha, se dirigió a su habitación, recordando que tenia que volver a su hogar pronto, pues su hijo llegaría de su misión.

**Espero que le haya gustado el capi! Jjjeje por favor me pueden recomendar algún personaje para que sea el enamorado de Hinata o mencionar algunas característica para crear un personaje jejej debe ser del clan Hyuga :3**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulos \(^-^)/**

**¡Byee!**

**P.D: ejeje lo siento si tengo faltas ortográficas xD**


	9. Hermanas por siempre

**Hii a todos! Aki viene un nuevo capí de mi fics, espero que le guste y gracias por los comentarios :3 tomare las ideas que me recomendaron para crear al miembro del clan Hyuga.**

**¡Disfruten del capi!**

**Capitulo 9**

**Hermanas por siempre y noticias sorprendentes**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha y todo parecía en calma, excepto en la casa de la kunoichi más fuerte de la nación del fuego, pues sus invitados peleaban por el desayuno que había preparado la matriarca Uchiha.

-Zanahoria suelta esa tostada- gritaba Suigetsu.

-Cállate sushi yo lo tome primero – respondía Karin- y si quieres otro anda a cocinar.

- ¡muaaa Sakura chan! Esa cerda quiere quitarme la comida, apiádate de mí, Orochimaru no me daba alimento- Suigetsu decía mientras miraba a Sakura con ojos de cachorro.

-ohh, que mentiroso Suigetsu… yo alimento a mis experimentos adecuadamente y creo que no deberías molestar a nuestra querida pelirrosa, si es que no quieres morir- advirtió divertido Orochimaru.

- Ya basta…- susurro Sakura, logrando que todos se callarán pues su tono de voz era muy tenebroso- no estoy de ánimo para aguantarlos a ustedes y si escucho un grito más, los torturare por una hora.

- ¡hai!- respondieron todos, volviendo a comer en silencio.

- Sakura… sé que estas nerviosa… pero no es necesario estar de mal humor- dijo en voz baja, Sasuke, solo para que lo escuchara la pelirrosa.

-no estoy nerviosa- respondió cortante, Sakura.

- lo estas… te conozco demasiado bien, pero me alegra que hayas accedido a hablar con Yamanaka, sé que ella es muy importante para ti, aunque lo niegues- Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y la acaricio suavemente.

- han pasado tantos años… que me parece difícil volver a hablar con ella… ¿y si vuelve a traicionarme nuevamente? Yo… creo que no lo soportaría – susurro suavemente la pelirrosa.

- no te preocupes, además estaré a tu lado – dijo el pelinegro.

-mmm, para asegurarte que no mate a Ino ¿cierto?- infirió Sakura.

-quizás un dobe me pidió que las vigilara – respondió Sasuke.

-Hn, lo supuse – Sakura miro su reloj y dijo – ya es hora… Naruto le dijo a Ino que me encontrare con ella al medio día en el árbol de cerezo.

-Vamos- Sakura y Sasuke se pararon de la mesa y se despidieron de todos, o mejor dicho Sasuke se despidió de todos y Sakura los ignoro.

-Adiós mi querida sakurita espero que todo salga bien- dijo Orochimaru con una voz asquerosamente dulce.

-Idiota- farfullo la pelirrosa

/

-Naruto ¿estás seguro que Sakura vendrá?- pregunto nerviosa, Ino.

-no te preocupes, Sakura chan me dio su palabra, además que Sasuke se asegurara de que venga- dijo muy confiado el rubio.

- espero que todo salga bien y que Sakura me perdone- dijo con la voz quebrada

-Sakura chan sigue siendo la misma por dentro… ella sigue preocupándose por nosotros aunque no lo demuestre – Naruto se acercó a Ino y la abrazo – todo saldrá bien.

- gracias Naruto- respondió Ino, abrazando a Naruto con fuerza, hasta que se escucho un carraspeó.

-Lo sentimos por interrumpir pero teníamos una cita premeditada- dijo divertido Sasuke, al encontrar a su mejor amigo abrazado a la rubia.

- déjense de bromear y hablemos pronto… tengo que ir al hospital- Sakura miró fijamente a Ino, analizando su aspecto denigrante- Sasuke… Naruto déjenos solas- ordeno la pelirrosa, siendo obedecida inmediatamente- dime Yamanaka ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- yo… Sakura…- tartamudeaba muy nerviosa Ino- quiero que me perdones, pero de corazón, quiero a mi hermana de nuevo – suplicaba Ino.

- ¿Y por qué debería perdonarte? Tú fuiste la que me dejaste… ¿no sabias lo que sufría cuando me ignorabas? ¿Cuándo preferías a esa patética de Hyuuga? Ino… tú ayudaste a que me convirtiera en esto- dijo dolida la pelirrosa, dejando salir todo el dolor que había guardado por años en su corazón.

- ¡Lo se!- grito Ino- fui una idiota por dejarte sola… y me arrepiento cada minuto de mi miserable vida… cambie a mi mejor amiga por una chica patética, solo porque sentía envidia de ti- abundante lágrimas corría por las mejillas de Ino.

- ¿y de que sentías envidia? Jajaja- río irónicamente la pelirrosa- mi vida es tan perfecta o ¿no Ino? Tengo una familia hermosa… que esta enterrada en el cementerio de este pueblo… soy tan afortunada que he tenido que matar a demasiadas persona… ¡soy tan afortunada que lo más probable es que muera, solo para defender a esta aldea o mejor dicho al mundo shinobi! – Grito sin darse cuenta, la pelirrosa-

- Sakura ¿de que hablas? tu no te puedes morir ¿cierto?- pregunto con temor, la rubia.

-no es de tu incumbencia- dijo cortante la pelirrosa- además no estamos aquí sobre hablar si me voy a morir o no.

-yoo… por favor Sakura perdóname… tienes razón tu vida no es perfecta… pero sentía envidia de que Sasuke le gustaras tú y no yo…- dijo con pena, Ino.

- Tu sabes muy bien que me aleje de Sasuke por ti… desde que entramos a la academia lo evite lo más que pude … y si me acerque a él fui por que tú y Naruto me dejaron … sin considerar que oji-san había muerto por esa estúpida serpiente… ¿sabes? en ese momento necesitaba consuelo, ya que a pesar de saber lo que iba a suceder no hice nada, cuando más necesitaba de un abrazo tuyo … tu no estabas conmigo- lo último lo dijo con voz quebrada y conteniendo las lágrimas.

- lo siento … sé que fui una idiota- las lagrimas de Ino corrían fluidamente por su rostros- lo siento, lo siento … si es necesario lo repetiré mil veces más- Ino se acercó a Sakura y se arrodillo al frente de ella, mientras seguía repitiendo lo siento.

- No es necesario que te arrodilles Ino – dijo Sakura con pena al ver a la chica que fue en algún momento su mejor amiga- nada puede cambiar el pasado… si hubiera algo así, hace tiempo que hubiera evitado el asesinato de mi clan.

- Lo siento – Ino miro a Sakura y se dio cuenta que la niña dulce todavía seguía ahí- pero no puedo evitarlo… desde el momento que me aleje de ti, me di cuenta que la vida no es un cuento de hada… y supe lo que era perder a alguien importante.

- Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta, Ino- cerda – dijo conmovida, Sakura, ya que se dio cuenta que Ino todavía era importante y a nadie le hacia daño una oportunidad más.

- Sakura…- susurro Ino, dándose cuenta que Sakura le estaba dando otra oportunidad, por lo mismo se levanto rápidamente y le dio una abrazo muy fuerte a Sakura – Gracias, Gracias te prometo que nunca más me alegare de ti… seré como un insecto buscando tu sangre- decía riendo suavemente y con abundante lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Hn, no quiero que estés tan cerca de mí – dijo algo sonrojada, Sakura- ¡suéltame Ino cerda! ¡ Me asfixias!

- No te soltare en todo el día, tenemos que conversar tanto y claramente que iremos de compras las dos sola- después de unos minutos Ino soltó a Sakura y la miro seriamente- Sakura prométeme algo…

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto con incertidumbre, la pelirrosa.

- prométeme que lucharas por vivir, prométeme que no nos dejaras, prométeme… que seremos las mejores hermanos por siempre- Ino miro fijamente a Sakura, esperando una respuesta.

-yoo… prometo que intentare vivir y que no los dejare… yo prometo que seremos hermanas por toda la eternidad – dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el viento hacia danzar sus largos cabellos y a los pétalos de cerezo que bailaban a su alrededor.

- Gracias- Ino estiro la mano para cerrar el trato, siendo tomada por Sakura. Ino conmovida volvió a llorar y a abrazar a Sakura, mientras que la pelirrosa le acariciaba la cabeza como una niña pequeña.

- Ino… dime ¿te gusta Naruto?- pregunto Sakura con intención de sonrojar a su mejor amiga. Ino soltó a Sakura y salto unos metros, sonrojándose profundamente.

-yoo – tartamudeaba demasiado nerviosa la rubia- no lo sé… es lindo y ha estado conmigo durante estos meses… ¡Sakura no me preguntes cosa como esas!- Ino miro a la pelirrosa fijamente y como venganza le pregunto - ¿y como es Sasuke en la cama?

-¡Cerda!- gritó sonrojada Sakura- ¡no es de tu incumbencia! Y si vuelves a preguntar algo así te daré un golpe que te fracturara casi todo tu cuerpo.

- jajajaja – ambas chicas se voltearon al escuchar una risa- se ven graciosas sonrojadas ¿aunque porque están así? – inquirio, Naruto.

-No te metas en asuntos que no son de tu importancia- dijo Sasuke algo serio, ya que había escuchado la pregunta de Ino hacia Sakura.

- que eres aburrido, teme – dijo infantilmente, Naruto- Ino chan, dime lo que le dijiste a Sakura para que está se sonrojara… mmm cuesta demasiado hacerla sonreír o mostrar alguna reacción.

-bueno le pregunte si…- Ino se detuvo porque sintió dos auras siniestras a su alrededor- le pregunte si todavía le dormía con su osito ¿cierto?- Ino se volvió a mirar a Sakura, pero se asusto al ver la mirada de enojo de esta.

- Ino cerda, no te metas en mis asunto…- Sakura empezó a caminar por el sentido contrario de Ino.

-¿Sakura chan a donde vas?- pregunto Naruto.

- metete en tu asunto… no estoy de humor así que déjame en paz- respondió irritada, Sakura.

- Sakura – dijo serio el pelinegro- te acompañaremos… y quiero que me expliques una cosa.

- No necesito guardaespaldas- respondió Sakura, evitando la mirada de todos, ya que sospechaba sobre que querían hablar.

- Nadie quiere ser tu guardaespaldas, pero tienes que aclarar una pequeña cosa que nos involucra a todos- Sasuke en un rápido movimiento apario frente a la pelirrosa- no te vas escapar, Sakura.

- que molestos son- Sakura observo a todos y se dio cuenta que tenia que explicar algo de la situación- les diré si me prometen no ser mis guardaespaldas.

- Lo prometo- dijeron Ino y Naruto a la vez.

- Sasuke… lo prometes – Sakura miró a Sasuke fijamente hasta que este le respondió.

- Lo prometo- dijo el pelinegro con un tono de voz inseguro.

- sentémonos en la sombra del árbol- todos siguieron a Sakura y se sentaron a su alrededor- mmm ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

-Sakura… dijiste que lo más probable que tenias que morir para salvar la aldea … ¿es cierto?- preguntó con temor, Ino.

- Si- respondió cortante- hay una probabilidad del 80% que muera al realizar el jutsu de liberación de los bijus … tengo que usar mii energía vital para realizar la técnica, sin considerar que tengo que pelear con el bastardo … estaré demasiado débil como para sobrevivir – explico Sakura en voz baja y temerosa, ya que sabia que Sasuke iba a reaccionar mal.

- ¡no puede ser cierto!- grito ino- acabo de recuperar a mi mejor amiga y me dices que vas a morir… eres una insensible.

-Lo siento por ser así… era mejor que no lo supieran- dijo Sakura con la mirada en el suelo.

-pero debe haber alguna forma de que sobrevivas ¿cierto? – pregunto con esperanza, Naruto.

- Quizás, pero no se la forma de sobrevivir- respondió Sakura.

- Mentirosa- susurro el pelinegro con la voz dolida y una mirada furiosa- mírame Sakura- la pelirrosa levanto su mirada y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Sasuke estaban llorosos- ¿Por qué dijiste que te casarías conmigo si no vas a vivir? ¿ no pensaste que si tú mueres mi vida se destruye?

- Lo siento… no quería lastimarte, tú mereces ser feliz con una mujer adecuada, con la cual puedas formar una familia… Sasuke… yo no soy la persona correcta pata tí- respondió la pelirrosa muy triste, ya que le dolía pensar que Sasuke retomaría su vida una vez que ella no estuviera.

-_"Sakura es una estúpida… no ve que Sasuke la ama con todo su corazón… Sakura si tu mueres, Sasuke también lo hará" –_pensaba Ino, mientras observaba en silencio a su mejor amiga y a su ex amor platónico.

-_"Sakura chan, como puede decir eso… si el teme está loco por ella… umm siento que Ino y yo, no deberíamos estar en este lugar"- _pensaba Naruto, mientras observaba a su mejor amigo.

- no digas eso- susurro el pelinegro- no te vas a deshacer de mí y si es necesario te perseguiré hasta por el mismo infierno, además… ninguna chica de esta aldea está a mi nivel… excepto tú y estás locas si te dejare sola… tienes demasiados fans – dijo celoso, Sasuke, sacándole una sonrisa a Ino y a Naruto, mientras que Sakura observaba al pelinegro.

- Sasuke ¿no me has escuchado?- dijo Sakura- me voy a morir… debes buscarte a otra chica y ser feliz… yo sé que te gustaría casarte y tener hijos… tienes que buscar a alguien para cumplir tu sueño.

- Sakura si te escuche… pero… no me imagino una vida sin ti, además que hay una pequeña esperanza de que sobrevivas y estoy seguro que lo vas hacer, por mí y por nuestro hijo- Sakura al escuchar lo último se sonrojo, ya que supuestamente era un secreto.

- ¡que!- gritaron sorprendidos Ino y Naruto al escuchar lo último.

- Frentezota ¿estás embarazada? – Pregunto muy sorprendida, Ino- jaja no pierdes tu tiempo, Sakura- dijo con una mirada picara.

- Teme… yo sabía que eras un pervertido - grito Naruto, siendo callado por un golpe de Sasuke.

- ¿como lo supiste?- preguntó Sakura en un susurro, pues ella se había enterado hace muy poco y solo tenía una semana de embarazo.

-Utilice mi sharingan –respondió Sasuke- ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? O ¿no pensabas contarme nunca?- pregunto algo enojado.

-que querías que te digiera- replico Sakura- al fin de cuentas tienes tu propio métodos.

- Sabes, mi madre se pondrá contenta con la noticia- dijo con una sonrisa tierna, para luego cambiar a una expresión seria- Sakura… ¿quieres dejar a nuestro hijo sin sus padres?

-yo… no quiero, pero no se como voy a sobrevivir…- pequeñas lagrimas fluyeron por las mejillas de la pelirrosa- tengo que derrotarlo o sino todos sufrirán.

-Sakura…- Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosa y la abrazo con cariño- no tienes que hacerlo todo tú sola, me tienes a mí, al dobe, a Yamanaka, a los molestos del equipo hebi, tienes a tus padres adoptivos que lo más seguro intenten matarme cuando se enteren que estas embarazada, tienes a Tsunade y a mi familia… nosotros te ayudaremos… así que no te rindas ¿me prometes que no te rendirás?

-Yo… lo prometo… hare todo lo posible para sobrevivir- dijo con la voz quebrada la pelirrosa.

-jeje Sakura… te ves tan tierna llorando y abrazada a Sasuke – dijo Ino, observando a su mejor amiga- ¡kyaa que emoción! Seré tía y podre comprar mucha ropa para bebe… ¡comenzare en estos instantes! – grito Ino.

- yo comprare mucho ramen para tú bebe, Sakura chan- grito Naruto.

-Idiota, los bebes no comen ramen- reprendió Ino a Naruto.

- jejeje no lo sabia – dijo Naruto.

-"_que idiota_"- pensaron todos.

-mmm Sakura vamos al hospital- dijo Sasuke- no dijiste que estabas apresurada por ir ahí- Sasuke miró a Sakura y le acaricio el cabello.

-mmm, iba para que Tsunade shisou me hiciera un revisión – dijo Sakura- Sasuke ¿en verdad quieres ir?

- Claro, quiero saber como está mi hijo o hija- respondió el pelinegro.

- Tsunade te golpeara… puff, de alguna forma tengo que convencerla de que no me quite misiones- Sakura se separo del pelinegro y se puso de pie.

- ¿misiones?- dijeron los tres.

- Frentezota estas loca ¡llevas un bebe en tu vientre! Es peligroso- nuevamente grito, Ino.

- Ino tiene razón – dijo Naruto.

- No harás ninguna misión hasta que des a luz a nuestro hijo- afirmo Sasuke.

- Es mi vida y hago lo que quiero- Sakura hizo unos sellos con su mano- nos vemos más tarde, Ino, Naruto y Sasuke, Adiós- Sakura desapareció en un remolino de flores de cerezo azules.

- Sakura…- susurró Sasuke.

- No te preocupes dobe, Sakura chan no hará nada que arriesgue al bebe, además no creo que Tsunade la deje salir en misiones cuando se entere que será abuela, excepto… si está borracha… - cuando Naruto termino de hablar, todos se miraron con terror y al instante hicieron los sellos para teletransportarse, apareciendo en la oficina de la hokage.

**JEJEJE este ha sido el capi de este mes ¿sorprendidos con el embarazo de Sakura? Jeje que rápidos son… mmm en verdad no se si hacer un capitulo lemón, pero tomare en cuenta sus opiniones, asi que los pervertidos que quieran un capi lemon (see yo tambn soy algo pervertida) que dejen un comentario jjoojojo**

**Bye bye hasta el próximo capi \(^-^)/**


	10. Una pequeña esperanza

**Hii a todos! Espero que disfruten el capi jeje ahora puedo escribir con tranquilidad ya que llegaron las querida vacaciones que emoción soy libre. Bueno espero que el capi les guste ^^**

**Capítulo 10**

**Una pequeña esperanza**

Oficina de Tsunade

-¡Un bebe!- se escuchó el grito de la hokage en toda la torre- ¿Cómo… quedaste embarazada?- pregunto muy sorprendida.

- ¿en verdad quieres que te lo explique Tsunade sama?- respondió sarcástica la pelirrosa.

.- ahh mocosa… no me contestes así y ahórrate los detalles de tus cochinadas – Tsunade suspiro muy fuerte y quedo en silencio por un momento- ¿Qué piensas hacer…? ¿Sasuke sabe que tú…?

-si lo sabe… pero me hizo prometer que haría todo lo posible para sobrevivir… también sabe que estoy embarazada… mmm yo vine ehhh mmm – Sakura no sabía cómo decirle a Tsunade que no le quitara la misiones.

-¿Qué es lo quieres Sakura? … tú sabes que me puedes pedir cualquier cosa- dijo Tsunade con voz maternal.

-No me quites mis misiones- dijo directamente, Sakura.

-¡ehh!- grito exaltada Tsunade- ¡cómo se te ocurre que te daré misiones! ¡Tienes a mi nieto en tú vientre! no irás a ninguna misión – la hokage miro seriamente a Sakura, esperando su reacción.

-¡no me puedes quitar las misiones solo por estar embarazada!- replico Sakura- Tsunade soy tu mejor ambu… me necesitas.

- sí, eres la mejor… pero no quiero dañar a una criatura inocente por el pueblo… lo siento Sakura, pero nada cambiara mi opinión- dijo Tsunade muy segura.

-Ni siquiera ¿un cuarto llenó de sake?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa pícara.

-emm… Sakura… está bien sigues en tus misiones, pero hasta que tengas seis meses... después ¡ninguna misión más! – Sakura a oír la respuesta de su sensei sonrió brillantemente, sabía que Tsunade era incapaz de resistirse a un cuarto lleno de su licor favorito.

-Gracias Tsunade sama- Sakura hizo unos sellos y en sus manos apareció una botella de sake- hay tiene su primera botella.

-mmm que buen trato hicimos- dijo Tsunade una vez que tomo la botella de sake- Sakura ¿solo has venido a esto?- pregunto curiosa.

-no… quiero que me haga una revisión… sé que recién tengo una semana de embarazo, pero no pierdo nada si empiezo a controlarme ahora – Sakura se quedó un rato en silencio- ya vienen.

-¿Quiénes vie…?- la hokage no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en su oficina aparecieron tres personas muy conocidas para ella y pensó- "_al fin perdonaste a Yamanaka y a Naruto"- _Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade.

- no la dejo ¿cierto?- pregunto un irritado pelinegro.

- ¿de qué hablas Uchiha?- respondió inocentemente, Tsunade.

- ¡vieja tú sabes de lo que habla!- hablo Naruto.

- mmm, no se de lo que hablan – volvió a decir Tsunade.

- Dígame que no dejo a la frentezota ir a la misiones- intervino Ino

-mmmm… Sakura responde tú- dijo Tsunade algo preocupada por la mirada furiosa de los chicos.

- Voy a ir a las misiones… pero cuando tenga seis meses de embarazo me tengo que retirar- respondió la pelirrosa con su tono aburrido de voz.

- ¡que!- gritaron todos

- ¡vieja como se te ocurre dejar a Sakura chan ir a misiones! – Grito Naruto enojado- ¡no piensas en el teme bebe!

-Dobe, no le digas teme a mi hijo- replico Sasuke.

- ¡Déjense los dos!- grito Ino- y tu Sakura no vas a ir a ninguna misión sin mí … o si no dejaras las misiones, no te queda de otra que ir conmigo.

-mmm no puedes… no eres ambu… en verdad ninguno de ustedes lo son e incluso Naruto y Sasuke todavía son Genin- dijo fríamente Sakura- además es mi vida.

- Sakura- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa- ¿le dirás lo mismo a mi madre?

- "_mierda, Mikoto sama es capaz de encerarme"- _pensaba Sakura algo preocupada, ya que no considero a la madre de Sasuke.

-¡Sakura! – Decía Ino preocupada- ¿estás bien? Estas muy pálida.

-yo… no había considerado a Mikoto sama- dijo algo preocupada Sakura, ya que a través de los años aprendió a no llevarle la contraria a la madre de Sasuke.

-Sakura chan ¿por qué le tienes miedo a la madre del teme? – pregunto Naruto, ganándose una mira fría de parte de Sakura y Sasuke.

-jajjajajajajajajaj- rió fuertemente, Tsunade.

-¿por qué se ríe?- pregunto Sasuke algo curioso, ya que le resultaba raro que su prometida le temiera a su madre.

-bueno Uchiha… ¿en verdad quieres saber?- pregunto divertida Tsunade- _"estoy segura que el Uchiha se pondrá celoso ajaja Sakura no vas a poder ni dar un paso sin que Sasuke te persiga"._

_-_Hn, dígame – exigió el Uchiha molesto.

- bueno, hace un año en el hospital aparecieron unos cien fans de mi querida Sakura – contaba con una sonrisa, al ver la reacción del Uchiha a nombrar los fans de la pelirrosa- claramente todos exigiéndole una cita… como mi querida alumna estaba estresada y enojada, acepto una cita con un chico bastante guapo- Tsunade, se detuvo para ver un momento al Uchiha, el cual estaba con el sharingan activado mirando a Sakura directamente.

-Sakura… ¿saliste con ese chico?- pregunto furioso, Sasuke.

-mmm, fue una cita de unos minutos- respondió Sakura, mirando al suelo.

-jaja después le reclamas a Sakura y le agradeces a tu madre- interrumpió Tsunade- bueno, bueno, sigamos con esta historia. Una vez que Sakura termino su turno, fue a la cita con el chico… creó que fueron a un restaurante, pero mientras esperaban la comida, llegó Mikoto furiosa.

-¿qué paso? – pregunto como un niño, Naruto.

-bueno, Mikoto llegó al restaurante y golpeó al pobre chico, gritándole que Sakura chan tenía novio y que nunca se acercará a ella, si es que quería tener alguna vez hijos- contaba Tsunade entretenida- jaja pero el chico fue un estúpido y le respondió que quería tener hijos con Sakura … pobre chico, nunca más volvió ser el mismo.

-¿qué le hizo?- pregunto temerosa, Ino.

-umm creó que utilizo el sharingan en el chico… hasta el día de hoy me pregunto qué le habrá mostrado.

- Hn, se lo merecía por tocar lo mío- dijo arrogante el pelinegro – pero, ¿qué te hizo Sakura? Es extraño que le temas a mi madre.

- no quiero recordarlo … así que no preguntes…aunque tengo que agradecerle, ya que después de lo que paso con shiro kun, ningún chico me invito a alguna cita … mmm solo me enviaban regalos – dijo Sakura, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Sasuke.

- ¿Shiro kun? – Dijo muy celoso- Tsunade, ¿en dónde vive el chico?

-estás loco si crees que te lo diré… estúpidos Uchiha posesivos- susurro molesta Tsunade.

-mmm, pero no me importa lo que diga Mikoto sama, no dejare mis misiones- dijo la pelirrosa muy segura- además Tsunade es la hokage, no ella.

-tienes razón Sakura, además ya me diste la primera botella de sake- Tsunade tomo la botella y se la mostro a todos, ganándose tres miradas furiosas.

- Sakura, vamos al hospital antes que me maten – dijo sin importancia, para luego poner una sonrisa en el rostro- quiero ver cómo está mi nieto.

- Vamos- respondió Sakura con algo de nerviosismo.

- Nosotros también vamos- dijo Naruto- también quiero saber cómo está mi sobrino o sobrina… mmm espero que sea niña y no un pequeño teme en miniatura.

-jaja Naruto mejor cállate o sino Sasuke te golpeará – dijo Ino- además yo también quiero saber cómo está mi sobrinito.

- No encontramos en el Hospital- Sakura y Tsunade hicieron los sellos de teletransportación y desaparecieron a la vez, siendo seguidos por Sasuke, Naruto e Ino.

**En el hospital de Konoha**

-¿Por qué les dijiste sobre la cita de hace un año?- pregunto algo molesta

-es divertido ver a Sasuke Uchiha celoso- respondió Tsunade- ahora recuéstate en la camilla y quítate la chaqueta.

- está bien- Sakura, haciéndole caso a Tsunade, se quitó la chaqueta, dejando en descubierto su vientre y luego se recostó en la camilla.

- mmm son un poco lentos… todavía no llegan. ¿Esperaras a Sasuke?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Sigue, ellos llegaran en un par de minutos, lo más probable es que no sepan en donde está tu oficina en el hospital, además me quiero ir pronto… por alguna razón me siento cansada.

- El cansancio es por los síntomas del embarazo, se te quitara en unas semanas. Bueno ahora sentirás algo frio sobre tu vientre, así que no te preocupes- dijo Tsunade.

- Tsunade no olvides que también soy médico- replico Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Esta bien comencemos- Tsunade puso sus manos en el vientre, mientras que de sus manos salía una luz verde… estuvo unos minutos así, hasta que escucho que entraban ruidosamente en su oficina – cállense- grito molesta volviendo a su trabajo, después de unos minutos termino.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Sasuke algo emocionado.

- Mi nieto está muy bien – respondió con una sonrisa Tsunade- hasta el momento todo va bien. Tiene el porte adecuado y el peso, así que en nueves meses tendrán un hermoso niño o niña.

- Gracias Tsunade- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se levantaba.

- Sakura… hay que decirle a mi madre – dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura y le acariciaba el vientre.

- Lo sé- respondió Sakura mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Sasuke.

- Sakura chan, te invito a comer ramen – dijo Naruto con ojos brillantes.

-sí, vamos todos a comer y celebrar ¿usted va Tsunade sama?- pregunto Ino.

- mmm si… mi nieto merece un buen plato de ramen- respondió Tsunade.

- ¡solo invitare a comer a Sakura chan!- Naruto miraba su monedero de rana.

- está bien Naruto, yo le pago a Tsunade sama – dijo Ino- y Sasuke paga su ramen.

-¡Vamos! Mi amado ramen nos espera- grito entusiasmado el rubio.

**En las calles de Konoha**

-Ramen, ramen, ramen mi delicioso ramen- cantaba Naruto mientras iban por la calle de konoha.

-Cállate dobe- dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- Sakura ¿Cuándo vamos ir a comprar la ropa del bebe?- preguntaba Ino.

- No sé… es muy pronto, ni siquiera se sabe si será niña o niño – respondió aburrida la pelirrosa.

- Sakura… que malvada eres – decía Ino con lágrimas en los ojos- yo solo quiero comprar con mi mejor amiga- Ino se acercó a Sakura y la abrazo. Sakura se sorprendió con el gesto de Ino, pero respondió el abrazo hasta que una voz molesta las separo.

-Ohh, que escena tan linda… dos amigas reconciliada- decía con burla.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, una inútil heredera sin ninguna habilidad especial… o perdón, se me olvidado que te habían desheredaron por ser una inútil ¿qué cuentas?- pregunto sarcástica la pelirrosa, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la ojiperla.

- Cállate Haruno – dijo con odio, para luego mirar a Ino- ohh y tu querida amiga ¿no me saludas como antes?- pregunto inocentemente.

- Porque debería saludar a la basura putrefacta- respondió sarcásticamente Ino, ganándose una carcajada de parte de Sakura.

-Ustedes… - gruño con rabia- me las pagaran.

- ¿enserio?- pregunto Sakura- mmm si yo quisiera te podría matar en unos segundos- Hinata rápidamente se lanzó a Sakura, pero la pelirrosa no hizo nada y recibió el golpe en el rostro.

- ¡Sakura!- grito Ino- ¡tú bastarda!- Ino rápidamente le devolvió el golpe a Hinata, llamando la atención de todos, incluso de los ambos chicos que se quedaron atrás, vieron que Sakura estaba tirada en el sueño con sangre en los labios.

- Ino basta- dijo seria Sakura, Logrando que Ino se detuviera- No manches tus manos con sangre inútil y patética.

-Pero ¡Sakura te golpeó!- Grito Ino enojada, dándose cuenta que Sakura estaba sangrando- ¡por dios estas sangrando!- Ino se acercó rápidamente hacia Sakura y la ayudo levantarse.

-¡Sakura!- escucharon el grito de Naruto- estas sangrando… ¿quién fue? – pregunto furioso.

- Dobe, te dije que no nos quedáramos atrás- dijo enojado Sasuke- ¿Quién fue, Ino?

-La que esta desmayada allá – apunto Ino hacia la desmayada Hinata.

-Hyuga… ¿por qué no te defendiste, Sakura?- Exigió muy molesto el pelinegro.

-mmm, no necesito defenderme de cosas tan insignificante… ni siquiera me dolió el golpe.

- Sakura, ahora debes pensar en él bebe –Dijo Naruto muy serio- lamentablemente no puedo golpearla por ser mujer.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, dobe- dijo Sasuke.

-Pero yo si soy mujer- Tsunade apareció frente a los chicos y puso una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

-es toda suya, Tsunade sama- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa tan desquiciada como la de Tsunade.

-Par de locas- susurro Sakura algo molesta, ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Tsunade se acercó a Hinata lentamente y espero a que se despertará, mientras que todos veían lo que iba a pasar. Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a la hokage con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Hyuga sabes que acabas de golpear a mi amada alumna, que es como mi hija, sin considerar que acabas de golpear a una mujer embarazada – lo último lo dijo en voz baja- Hyuga creo que estarás un tiempo largo en el hospital- Tsunade la tomo de las solapas, la levanto y la estrello contra el suelo, rompiéndole algunos huesos en el proceso- bueno chicos vamos a comer ramen- decía mientras se sacudía las manos.

-Está bien- respondieron todos a la vez y se dirigieron a Ichiraku ramen. Después de comer cada uno se fue hacia su hogar. Sakura y Sasuke iban tomados de las manos mientras se dirigían a la casa de Sakura.

- Sasuke ¿volverás a tu casa con tu madre?- pregunto Sakura indiferente.

- No- respondió cortante el pelinegro.

-¿por qué no volverás a tu hogar?- pregunto nuevamente Sakura.

- será porque tengo una prometida que está embarazada y que quiere hacer misiones suicidas – respondió con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

-mmm pero yo creo que Mikoto sama le gustaría estar contigo, además no es como si estuviera sola, tengo en mi casa, a un padre pervertido, a una serpiente, a un tiburón, una zanahoria y a juugo – dijo Sakura.

-no volveré – respondió cortante el pelinegro.

- como quieras- replico Sakura. Caminaron tranquilamente y en silencio hasta que llegaron a su casa, al entrar se dieron cuenta que estaban solos. Sakura camino hacia el living de su hogar y se recostó en el primer sillón que encontró. Sasuke se quedó mirado a su pelirrosa y recordó que no la había besado hace horas, así que se acercó a ella silenciosamente y la abrazo, dándole un beso lleno de pasión, a lo cual la pelirrosa respondió con ansias. Estaban tan concentrados mientras se besaban, que no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado casi todos a la casa y que en ese instante lo estaban mirando.

-¡consíganse una habitación!- dijo divertido Suigetsu.

- Sasuke aléjate de Sakura en este instante- dijo Kakashi furioso.

-Mmm asi que mi hermanito pequeño ya no es casto y puro- dijo Itachi que había llegado hace poco de una misión.

Sasuke al escuchar a su hermano dejo de besar a Sakura y lo miro, mientras se sonrojaba- Itachi… te acabo de ver y ya me tienes harto- dijo Sasuke avergonzado, mientras se separaba de Sakura.

-Hermanito tonto, yo nací para molestarte- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Sakura- Hola cuñadita ¿mi hermano no te ha hecho nada pervertido?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-No— respondió molesta.

-Deja a tu hermano Itachi- reprendió Mikoto a su hijo mayor- chicos ¿hay algo de comida?- pregunto Mikoto.

-No, Naruto me invito a comer ramen, así que llegamos hace poco- respondió Sakura.

-Naruto ¿te invito ramen?- pregunto sorprendido Kakashi.

- sí, el dobe dijo que el teme pequeño debía alimentarse con el mejor alimento del mundo - dijo Sasuke intentando decirles que Sakura y él iban a ser padres.

- ¿teme pequeño?- pregunto kakashi intentando descifrar el mensaje y la actitud nerviosa de Sasuke- hay algo que nos quieran contar.

- Estoy embarazada- dijo "sutilmente" Sakura. Después de lo que dijo Sakura hubo un par de minutos de silencio, mientras que todos intentaban asimilar lo dicho por la pelirrosa. El primero en reaccionar fue Suigetsu.

-Juugo me debes mil yenes, te dije que Sasuke no era gay- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- gracias Sasuke me has hecho más rico

-Hn- dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

-Hermanito, Sakura… felicidades- dijo sinceramente Itachi

- Gracias- respondieron Sakura y Sasuke.

-Felicidades frentezota – dijo Karin.

-Gracias zanahoria- respondió sarcástica Sakura.

-Sasuke sama… Sakura sama, felicidades – dijo respetuosamente Juugo.

- oka- san ¿estás bien?- pregunto Sasuke a su madre, que estaba en silencio.

-Sasuke… Sakura chan ¡que feliz soy! – grito de emoción, yendo a abrazar a Sakura- ¿Cuántos días tienes? ¿Ya fuiste a revisión? ¿Sientes nauseas?

-mmm tengo una semana, si fui a revisión y no siento nauseas por ahora- respondió avergonzada Sakura.

- me alegro que no sientas nauseas… Sakura… vendré todos los días a verte y no te dejare hacer nada que dañe él bebe ¿me entiendes?- lo último lo dijo en un tono amenazante.

-yo… emm si Mikoto sama, no haré nada que afecte al bebe – dijo algo nerviosa la pelirrosa, mientras pensaba _"Mikoto sama me torturará cuando sepa que seguiré en ambu… apuesto que Sasuke tiene esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante en su rostro"_

-ehh, ¿Kakashi estás bien?- pregunto Mikoto mientras miraba preocupada al peligris.

- Sasuke te doy un minuto para que corras y te ocultes- dijo con voz sombría Kakashi- te lo dijo en serio… ocúltate lo mejor que puedas, porque una vez que te encuentre te hare el jutsu de los mil dolores, pero con el chidori.

-Sasuke te recomiendo que corras – dijo divertida Sakura, al ver los celos paternales de kakashi.

- Yo también hermanito – dijo sonriendo, Itachi.

- mierda – dijo Sasuke y salió a toda velocidad del hogar de Sakura.

- Sakura…- kakashi se acercó a su hija adoptiva y la abrazo- felicidades, espero que tu hijo o hija sea tan guapo como su abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa- bueno, nos vemos más tarde tengo que encontrar a cierto Uchiha.

Kakashi salió a toda velocidad de la casa de Sakura buscando a Sasuke, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras pensaba "_me alegro por Sakura… ahora sé que mi hija adoptiva no se rendirá… gracias a una pequeña esperanza…"_

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi… jeje en este capítulo no hay lemon pero ya lo habrá así que esperen pervertidas/os jejeje si hay alguien que tenga una idea me la puede decir : 3 **

**Comenten por favor**

**Hasta el próximo capi \(^-^)/**


	11. conversación embarazosa y un encuentro

**Hiii a todos! Espero que el capítulo de este mes les guste jeje ¡ disfruten!**

**Capítulo 11**

**Una conversación embarazosa y un encuentro**

Había pasado unas tres semanas desde que Sakura había confesado que estaba embaraza. Para su mala suerte Sasuke y Kakashi no la dejaban entrenar como ella quería, además tenía que evitar a Ino, ya que la rubia quería tener una conversación de chica a chica, lo cual no quería la pelirrosa ya que sospechaba sobre "que" quería conversar. Para su suerte solo lo más cercano sabia sobre su embarazo, a que había ocultado el chakra del bebe y al tener casi un mes de embarazo, todavía no se notaba él bebe que crecía en su vientre.

Una tarde, Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, pensando sobre su próxima misión… ella sabía que iba a tener serios problemas con algunas personas y que lo más probable que Mikoto sama, la encerrara por siempre, solo en pensar en aquello la ponía nerviosa. Pero el grito de una persona muy conocida la trajo al mundo real.

-¡Al fin frentezota! Ya no podrás escapar de mí- grito Ino- y si intentas escapar le diré a todo el mundo tu pequeño secreto.

- No te atrevas Ino- dijo amenazante la pelirrosa

-entonces acompáñame a mi casa- dijo con entusiasmo y con una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora.

-Está bien… tú ganas cerda- respondió derrotada la pelirrosa. Ino de inmediato tomo de la mano a Sakura y se fue corriendo rápidamente a su casa, incluso ignoro a todos lo que la saludaban. Una vez que llegaron al cuarto de Ino, ambas se sentaron y quedaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Sakura hablo.

-dime cerda ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto indiferente la pelirrosa.

- mmm ¡quiero saber muchas cosas! – Ino se quedó pensando unos segundo, hasta que puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- Sakura… ¿Sasuke es bueno en la cama?

-¡cerda! No me hagas nunca más esa pregunta- grito Sakura algo sonrojada- y entiende que nunca te responderé.

-¡pero frentezota te traje para saber los detalles de tu primera vez con el chico más sexy de Konoha!- dijo entusiasmada- Sakura, si no me dices… en unas horas todo el pueblo de Konoha sabrá que no eres virgen.

-no te atreverías- dijo con voz amenazante, Sakura.

- ohh si me atrevería… solo tengo que estar unos minutos en la florería y el rumor se extiende- respondió a la amenaza la rubia.

- Tú ganas- después de unos minutos en silencio dijo en un murmullo- Sasuke es bueno.

-Habla más fuerte- Ino miraba divertida a su amiga, ya que Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, tratando de responder a la pregunta anterior.

-Te dije que Sasuke es bueno- respondió nuevamente, evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-¡oh! Así que Sasuke Uchiha es bueno en todo lo que hace- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- y dime Sakura ¿Sasuke te hizo disfrutar?

-déjate de preguntar tonteras Ino- grito exaltada, Sakura

-jajajajaja están gracioso verte perder los estribos- decía Ino mientras se retorcía de la risa.

-Estúpida Cerda – murmuro Sakura.

-En verdad Sakura, quiero saber cómo llegaron a hacerlo… quiero todos los detalles- dijo una vez que paro de reír.

- Esta bien… te contare algunos detalles- respondió la pelirrosa- bueno cuando llegue de la misión de recuperación, me dirigí a la oficina de Tsunade Shisou y como siempre empezamos a beber… creo q estaba algo borracha, ya que no recuerdo lo que paso hasta que desperté en los brazos de Sasuke – contaba Sakura

_**Flash Back **_

_- Sakura, te amo – dijo sinceramente el pelinegro._

_- yo también Sasuke- respondió con cariño Sakura. Sasuke al escuchar eso de Sakura, sin perder tiempo la empezó a besar apasionadamente y Sakura respondía con la misma intensidad que Sasuke, después de varios minutos de estarse besando se separaron._

_-Sakura, mejor detengámonos o sino no podré contenerme- dijo Sasuke algo excitado._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¡Que romántico! Pero creo que Sasuke no se pudo contener- dijo con un tono burlón.

- Hn, después de una hora volví a despertar… y cuando iba levantar, algo me detuvo – En el rostro de Sakura apareció una tierna sonrisa.

- Sigue tu historia- pidió emocionada, Ino.

_-_Sasuke no me permitió levantarme… al principio me abrazo y me acaricio el cabello…

_Flash Back_

_-Sakura ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto el pelinegro algo preocupado._

_-No puedo dormir, así que pensé que podría ir a entrenar- Sakura se levantó, pero fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos._

_-Sakura no te mueves de está cama- susurro el pelinegro en el oído de la pelirrosa, provocándole unos pequeños escalofríos. _

_-mmm Sasuke déjame ir- rogo la pelirrosa, con un tono de voz ronco._

_-No te escapas de mí está noche – dijo sensual el pelinegro- espere demasiado tiempo para tenerte en mis brazos- Sasuke en un movimiento rápido de puso encima de Sakura._

_- Sasuke ¿qué haces?- pregunto nerviosa la pelirrosa y controlándose para no devorar al pelinegro a besos._

_- Deteniéndote- respondió Sasuke, para luego mirar los ojos de Sakura, los cuales demostraban amor y algo que nunca había visto en la mirada de la pelirrosa. Lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Sakura, besándola con mucha ternura, pero Sakura no pudo contenerse más y mordió el labio del pelinegro logrando que su boca se abriera. De inmediato metió su lengua en la boca de Sasuke, lo que provoco un suave sonido, proveniente del pelinegro. Al escuchar el sonido, Sakura se éxito y devoro al pelinegro, el cual besaba con muchas ansias a la pelirrosa, disfrutando de las sensaciones que provocó el beso. Sasuke se separó suavemente de la pelirrosa y nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, quedándose ambos en silencios por unos minutos._

_-Sakura- susurro Sasuke algo agitado- si seguimos así… no podré contenerme._

_Sakura se acercó al oído del pelinegro y le dijo sensualmente- no quiero que te detengas- luego mordió suavemente la oreja al pelinegro, provocando nuevamente un gemido del pelinegro._

_-mmm Sakura- gimió el pelinegro, perdiendo el control por completo y lanzarse sobre la pelirrosa. Sasuke sin perder tiempo empezó a acariciar las piernas de Sakura hasta llegar a los muslos, lo cual provoco un suave sonido desde los labios de la pelirrosa. En cambio, Sakura introdujo sus manos entre la camiseta del pelinegro y empezó a acariciar los pectorales del pelinegro, bajando lentamente por sus abdominales, para luego rozar el miembro del pelinegro, lo cual hizo gemir fuertemente a Sasuke._

_-Sakura – dijo con voz ronca- no hagas eso._

_- ¿estás seguro que no quieres que lo haga?- pregunto con voz sensual- ya que los sonidos que haces demuestra lo contrario._

_- Sakura… - Sasuke miro a su pelirrosa, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa sensual y burlona- es mi turno de hacer disfrutar- dijo con voz gruesa y más ronca que antes._

_- Estoy esperando Uchiha- respondió Sakura, para luego ser silenciado por un beso apasionado. Sasuke sin perder tiempo empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura, deteniendo en sus muslos, masajeándolos suavemente, mientras empezaba a dar pequeños besos por el cuello de la pelirrosa._

_- Sasuke- gemía sin control la pelirrosa, mientras ella acariciaba sin control la espalda del pelinegro. Después de unos minutos ambos sintieron que sus ropas sobraban y despacio empezaron a quitársela. Sakura que era más rápida, en unos segundos se deshizo de la camiseta del pelinegro, mientras que Sasuke se demoró unos segundos más en deshacerse de la camiseta de la pelirrosa. Una vez que ambos eliminaron sus camisetas, se observando unos minutos. Sakura observaba el torso de pelinegro, dándose cuenta que el pelinegro era muy sensual, mientras que Sasuke miraba los senos de Sakura, que eran bastante proporcionados. Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que miraba Sasuke, se sonrojo levemente, para luego romper el silencio._

_- ¿ves algo que te gusta Sasuke?- pregunto algo divertida Sakura, al ver la reacción de Sasuke._

_-yo..yo – Sasuke tartamudeaba sin poder responderle a Sakura . La pelirrosa al darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su novio, decidió apresurar las cosas y ella misma se quitó el brazier, lo cual éxito de sobremanera al pelinegro, el cual se lanzó sobre la pelirrosa, besándola con más pasión, mientras que sus manos se acercaron lentamente sobre los senos de la pelirrosa, para luego apretarlos suavemente, sacándole un gran gemido a Sakura, el cual fue silenciado por un beso del pelinegro. Sakura para no quedarse atrás, empezó a sacar el pantalón de Sasuke, mientras ambos gemían sin control. Una vez que el pantalón de Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo, Sakura metió su mano dentro del bóxer de Sasuke agarrando su miembro, ganando un sonoro gemido de Sasuke._

_-Grr Sakura…- gimió el pelinegro- mueve tus manos por favor- pidió desesperadamente Sasuke. Sakura obedeciendo al pelinegro empezó a masajear el miembro de Sasuke de manera lenta, hasta que Sasuke le suplico que lo hiciera más rápido. Después de unos minutos, Sasuke llego al orgasmo, llenando la mano de Sakura de una sustancia blanca. Sakura saco su mano suavemente del bóxer del pelinegro, llevándose sus dedos a su boca probando la sustancia blanca del pelinegro._

_-mmm ¡Sasuke sabes muy bien!- dijo la pelirrosa sensualmente._

_-Sakura… ya no lo soporto… necesito estar dentro de ti en este momento – rogo Sasuke._

_-¿Qué estas esperando Sasuke –kun?- susurro Sakura. Sasuke sin perder tiempo quito el resto de ropa de la pelirrosa, mientras que Sakura se desasía del bóxer. Una vez que estaban desnudos empezaron a besarse desesperadamente, Sasuke sin perder tiempo, separo las piernas de la pelirrosa y se acomodó para poder penetrarla sin problemas._

_-Sakura- susurro el pelinegro mientras miraba directamente a los ojos jade de la pelirrosa- ¿estás segura de esto?_

_-es muy tarde para preguntar – respondió Sakura- Sasuke… nunca he estado tan segura de algo- susurro la pelirrosa mirando tiernamente al pelinegro. Sasuke al escuchar a la pelirrosa, sonrió y de a poco empezó a entrar en la pelirrosa, gimiendo suavemente al sentir la cavidad estrecha de Sakura, deteniéndose cuando sintió la virginidad de la pelirrosa, para luego penetrarla de una sola estocada._

_- estás bien- pregunto preocupado el pelinegro- al ver el ceño fruncido de su pelirrosa._

_-mmm estoy bien… solo se siente algo incómodo – respondió Sakura sonrojada- Sasuke… empieza a moverte por favor- rogo la pelirrosa._

_- Como quieras- respondió Sasuke, para luego dar pequeñas estocadas mientras las pelirrosa se acostumbrara al tamaño del miembro, diciéndoles palabras posesivas que enloquecía a Sakura, después de unos minutos ambos aumentaron la fuerza de las penetraciones, haciéndolos delirar de placer, para terminar en un sonoro gemido. Sasuke se acomodó al lado de la pelirrosa y la abrazo, mientras que Sakura se acomodó en los brazos de Sasuke._

_-Te amo, Sakura – susurro Sasuke._

_-Yo también te amo Sasuke- respondió Sakura en un murmuro para luego quedarse profundamente dormida entre los brazos de su querido novio._

_**Fin flash Back**_

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – decía Ino para llamar la atención de du amiga.

-ahh ¿Qué pasa cerda?- pregunto Sakura, que estaba sumida en sus recuerdos.

- realmente Sakura eres una pervertida- dijo algo molesta la rubia- estuve cinco minutos llamándote la atención, mientras que tú pensabas en tu noche salvaje con Sasuke.

- ¡yo no estaba pensando en eso!- replico Sakura avergonzada.

-sii… claro… Sakura ¿te dolió? – pregunto avergonzada la rubia.

- oh … ahora entiendo … Ino Yamanaka es virgen – dijo divertida- si quieres saber ¿Por qué no le pides a Naruto que tenga sexo contigo? No creo que se negaría.

-¡Yo… no me gusta Naruto!- grito nerviosa - ohh mira es tarde… es mejor que te vayas- dijo Ino,

-Está bien- Sakura se levantó de la cama de Ino y se fue el dormitorio- No te preocupes Ino, no le diré a Naruto que quieres tener sexo con él ¡adiós!

- ¡Baka!- grito Ino

Una vez que Sakura estaba libre se dirigió a la torre del hokage rápidamente, pues ya era hora de su misión y si sus suposiciones son correctas… tendría un gran problema. Cuando llego a la oficina, toco suavemente la puerta y entro cuando una voz muy conocida le dijo que entrara .

-estoy lista para la misión- dijo con un tono frio la pelirrosa.

-debes partir en unos minutos- dijo Tsunade- sabes que tendrás serios problemas una vez que llegues.

-Lo se… pero no permita que alguien me vaya a buscar – Sakura miro seriamente a su shisou.

-Está bien – dio como respuesta la hokage – ya es hora que te vayas… Sakura cuídate… no dejes que nada le pase a tu bebe.

-estaré bien… no se preocupe… estaré de vuelta en una semana- Sakura rápidamente desapareció de la oficina, dejando un remolino de flores a su alrededor.

-"_espero que todo salga bien… ¡por dios tendré que enfrentar a los Uchiha y otro grupo más! … me metiste en serios problemas Sakura" – _pensaba Tsunade mientras bebía una botella de sake.

/

**Cuatro días más tarde**

Sakura saltaba rápidamente entre los árboles sin detenerse, pues estaba buscando a su objetivo. Ella sabía muy bien que en esta misión obtendría la información que necesitaba para comprobar sus sospechas… … su misión consistía en encontrar a una persona que debería estar muerta y enterrada hace mucho tiempo. Los pensamientos de la pelirrosa fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una gran chakra a unos metros, dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar.

-Te estaba esperando Sakura Chan- dijo una voz infantil.

-Veo que viniste solo… que mal y yo quería ver a tus amiguitos – replico sarcásticamente la pelirrosa.

-¡Deidara sempai no me quiso acompañar! Dice que soy muy molesto- respondió Dulcemente, para mirar directamente a la pelirrosa... después de unos minutos Tobi hablo- no intentes meterte a mi mente, no te resultara ese truco nuevamente- dijo con voz seria.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto directamente, Sakura- o mejor dicho ¿de quién es el cuerpo que estas utilizando?

-Así que lo sabes… - ambos quedaron en silencios por un par de minutos- como me caes bien te daré una pequeña pista, escucha muy bien Sakura "el ninja que abandona una misión es escoria, pero el que abandona a sus camaradas es peor que escoria"

-sabio consejo… lástima que te convertiste en la peor escoria- Sakura se volteó para regresar a la aldea.

- ¿Te irás sin despedirte?- pregunto Tobi.

-No me sirve de nada luchar, ya que eres solo un clon… no quiero gastar energía innecesariamente- respondió Sakura, para desaparecer del lugar.

**En Konoha**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sakura se había ido a su misión. Tsunade tuvo serios problemas gracias a ciertos Uchiha que estaban muy molestos con la desaparición de Sakura, sin contar los gritos de Yamanaka, Naruto y Kakashi. En esos días Sasuke andaba de muy mal humor, así que todo intentaban evitarlo.

-"_Sakura debe estar por llegar… hoy se cumple el plazo de su misión… si no llega yo mismo saldré a buscarla, para luego encerrarla en algún lugar en donde no pondrá su vida y la de mi hijo en peligro"- _pensaba Sasuke_ que esperaba en la entrada la llegada de la pelirrosa._

_- _Sasuke chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una voz femenina.

-Lo mismo que tú, oka san- respondió Sasuke, para luego voltear pues había sentido el chakra de su pelirrosa.

-Sasuke, Mikoto sama… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Sakura, mientras se dirigía a ellos… pero fue detenida por el pelinegro que la beso salvajemente.

-No te vayas nunca más Sakura- susurro afligido, Sasuke.

-Está bien… para la próxima vez te avisare – respondió Sakura, mirando al pelinegro… hasta que un carraspeo la distrajo.

- Sakura…- murmuro peligrosamente la matriarca Uchiha- ¡cómo se te ocurre irte sin avisar y sobre todo… como se te ocurre ir sola en tu estado! Oh muchachita estas en serio problemas- gritaba furiosa Mikoto.

- Mejor voy a dar mi informe a Tsunade Shisou- dijo Sakura, evitando los brazos de Sasuke, para luego correr a toda velocidad a la torre de la Hokage. Lo último que escucho la pelirrosa fue "¡Sakura Haruno no te volverás a escapar!

**Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrada n.n jeje no soy muy buena escribiendo lemón, pero hice todo lo posible… comenten plis! **

**Hasta el próximo capi \(^-^)/**


	12. Desenterrando el pasado

**Hiii!** **todos, me alegra poder publicar un nuevo capi :D jeje espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado!**

Capítulo 12

Desenterrando el pasado

Oficina de Tsunade

-_"ya ha pasado una semana desde que se fue Sakura… espero que vuelva sana y con noticias importantes"- _pensaba Tsunade, mientras observaba desde su ventana la aldea.

-Tsunade shisuo- escucho la Hokage, dándose la vuelta de inmediato para observar a su hija adoptiva.

-Sakura… me alegro tanto que estés bien- dijo con alivio - ¿tienes alguna herida?- pregunto con preocupación.

- Estoy bien… por ahora- dijo algo asustada- shisuo ¡ayúdame!- pidió con desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con curiosidad la Hokage.

- Mikoto sama… y Sasuke…- dijo afligida la pelirrosa- están algo enojados conmigo.

-ah niña… debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus acciones… pero antes que te encierren dime ¿encontraste información importante?- pregunto muy seria Tsunade.

-Ni te imaginas… parece que el pasado está haciendo todo lo posible para volver a la vida- respondió seria la pelirrosa- nuestra batalla es contra el pasado…

- el pasado quiere destruir el futuro… eso significa problemas ¿cierto?- dijo sabiamente Tsunade.

- no… te equivocas Tsunade… el pasado quiere destruir el presente y crear un nuevo futuro… o mejor dicho… el pasado está peleando contra el mismo destino- reflexiono profundamente la pelirrosa – y lo peor… que el pasado tiene un fuerte lazo… con una persona.

- ¿quién? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad Tsunade – ¿no es Madara el que esta atrás de todos nuestros problemas?

- sí, él es nuestro principal problema… pero… Madara no está ocupando su verdadero cuerpo… y eso es un gran problema…- dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar Tsunade.

-te lo diré cuando se lo diga a la persona involucrada… quiero que me cuente por decisión propia lo que paso hace más de diez años – respondió Sakura.

-Está bien – dijo Tsunade después de unos minutos en silencio- por ahora resolvamos un problema actual ¿quieres que te vaya a visitar una vez que estés encerrada?- pregunto con diversión Tsunade.

-No es gracioso- replico Sakura – me da miedo Mikoto sama…- reconoció avergonzada la pelirrosa.

-¡Oh! Querida debes tenerlo- interrumpió una voz.

- Mikoto sama…- Sakura se volvió hacia la puerta y vio a una mujer pelinegra terriblemente enojada- yo… no quería ir a la misión… pero Tsunade sama me obligo ir… diciéndome que yo era la única que podía hacer la misión sin salir herida.

- ¿es verdad eso Tsunade?- pregunto Mikoto, mirando furiosamente a la Hokage.

-yoo… emm… es verdad que Sakura era la única que podía hacer la misión- Tsunade se volvió hacia la pelirrosa y la fulmino con la mirada diciéndole traidora-pero no debes estar enojada… salió todo bien y Sakura está sana y salva…

-es cierto… la misión no era difícil… ni siquiera luche – dijo Sakura apoyando a su maestra – eem ¿en dónde está Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura intentando desviar el tema.

-oh… lo mande a comprar algunas cosas para la cena… mi nieto tiene que alimentarse bien… además que estaba algo alterado- respondió Mikoto.

- Entonces… yo me voy a mi casa… necesito revisar si mi hogar todavía no está destruido… además que tengo que revisar algunos detalles para realizar el sellado de Juugo…emm nos vemos más tarde Tsunade shisou y Mikoto sama- Sakura se despidió y salió apresuradamente de la oficina, sin escuchar lo que le gritaba Mikoto Uchiha. Mientras caminaba rápidamente… tropezó con un chico muy guapo- Lo siento- dijo secamente.

-No hay problema- respondió el chico- Sakura san.

- Eres tú- dijo para sí misma la pelirrosa- es mejor que me vaya… no tengo ánimos de luchar- le dijo al chico, intentando escapar de ahí, sin darse cuenta que un pelinegro la observaba desde unos metros.

- No debes luchar… sé que Hinata sama es algo malcriada… pero es una buena mujer… Sakura san me gustaría que me respondiera algo…- dijo el chico apuesto.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad, ya que solo había hablado con el chico un par de veces.

- ¿por qué no acepto ser mi esposa?- pregunto mirando directamente a Sakura, logrando que Sakura se colocara algo nerviosa.

- por qué…- Sakura no pudo responder, ya que un pelinegro celoso interrumpió la conversación.

- porqué se va a casar conmigo- respondió Sasuke en lugar de Sakura

-oh… es por eso – dijo algo triste el chico- espero que ambos sean felices – el chico se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, dejando un incómodo silencio entre Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿quién era ese chico?- pregunto enojado Sasuke.

- Él fue el candidato que propuso los Hyugas para que se casara conmigo- respondió Sakura.

- Parece que le gustas…- dijo algo celoso- es por eso que la Hyuga te odia… ese chico te quiere y ni intenta ocultarlo- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- parece que es así… pero hace unos años quería a Hinata… bueno es una idiota por dejarlo ir, ese chico es muy guapo – dijo Sakura sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras molestaban más al pelinegro.

-¿lo encuentras guapo?- pregunto con voz tenebrosa, Sasuke.

-Sasuke hay que estar ciega para no darse cuenta… pero no te preocupes te prefiero a ti – dijo Sakura, intentando calmar a su pelinegro.

-Hn… no quiero que te acerques a ese chico ¿lo entiendes?- pregunto Sasuke, abrazando a la pelirrosa.

-Está bien… - respondió Sakura, abrazando a Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo escapaste de mi oka san?- pregunto Sasuke- estaba muy enojada… por eso no fui con ella a buscarte… da algo de miedo.

- Tienes razón tu madre da miedo… por suerte estaba Tsunade sama… mmm creo que tendré que darle algunas botellas de sake – dijo Sakura, para luego separarse del pelinegro- es mejor que me acompañes a mi casa.

-Está bien- respondió Sasuke, acercándose hacia Sakura, susurrándole al oído- además me muero por hacerte mía de nuevo y besarte descontroladamente.

-lo siento Sasuke, pero tendrás que esperar algunas horas- dijo Sakura algo divertida, al ver el rostro del pelinegro- pongámonos en marcha, Sasuke.

- Hn- dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa- sabes que no podrás librarte de tú castigo por irte a una misión sola.

- ni me lo recuerdes… pero espero disfrutar está noche – la pelirrosa retomo el camino hacia su casa, siendo seguida por un pelinegro con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver muy sensual.

POV Sakura.

_-"¿Cómo se lo diré a Kakashi? … me creerá cuando le diga que su mejor amigo no murió completamente esa noche" –_ Pensaba Sakura, mientras iba hacia su casa.

-Sakura te ves preocupada ¿estás bien?- La pelirrosa levanto la vista encontrándose que el pelinegro la veía con preocupación.

- no te preocupes… solo estoy algo cansada – respondió.

- entonces comerás algo y te irás de inmediato a dormir…- dijo muy serio el pelinegro- y les diré que mañana no se vengan aparecerse por casa y así pasar el día juntos.

-¿crees que Kakashi te dejará quedarte conmigo?- pregunto con diversión.

- Kakashi debe entender que quiero a mi mujer en mis brazos y disfrutarla… además que hay que compensar dos semanas de besos – replico Sasuke.

-mmmm tienes razón… creo que nos dejaran solos… solo hay que amenazarlos sútilmente- dijo Sakura.

-Apresurémonos… tu chakra está muy bajo y no te preocupes puedes comer e ir a dormir sin llevarte los gritos de tu familia adoptiva- dijo Sasuke.

- Te lo agradezco- Sakura suspiro aliviada, ya que al fin podría dormir junto a su pelinegro. Ambos fueron rápidamente hacia el hogar de Sakura tomados de la mano y en un silencio que resultaba agradable para ambos. Cuando llegaron a la caso, fueron recibidos por un olor agradable que abrió el apetito de ambos. Sakura se apresuró hacia la cocina, encontrando a Mikoto y a Karin.

-¡Frentezota! Al fin vuelves- saludo Karin con una sonrisa y revisando a Sakura con la mirada- debes comer algo en este momento- dijo con voz seria- tu nivel de chakra es demasiado bajo… una persona normal estaría en coma.

-¿Hace cuánto no duermes y comes, Sakura?- pregunto una voz masculina que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

- una semana…- susurro Sakura en voz muy baja.

-Una semana…- volvió a repetir Kakashi- Sakura… estas castigada por una semana… yo mismo me preocupare de que no vayas al hospital o hagas una misión en ese tiempo- dijo con voz seria y tétrica el peligris- por favor Mikoto san, puede darle algo de alimento a esta niña… y tú Karin dale algo de chakra… no entiendo porque tienes tan poca….

-no pienso morder a la zanahoria… prefiero quedar en com…- unos segundo Sakura se desmayó dejando muy asustado a los que estaban en la cocina. Karin, fui quien reacciono más raído seguida de Kakashi, mientras que Mikoto estaba en shock en ver que su futura hija en ley se había desmayado.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto muy preocupado.

- Agotamiento de chakra… no hay casi nada en su cuerpo – respondió Karin después de revisarla- por suerte él bebe tiene lo suficiente para los dos … pero sería mejor que la viera alguien que tenga mejor habilidades- sugirió Karin- no entiendo …

-¿Qué no entiendes?- pregunto Mikoto que había salido de su transe y ahora estaba muy preocupa por Sakura.

- Ella no tiene ninguna herida física…- respondió Karin

- mierda… esta chica no aprende… espero que despierte pronto… la última vez que utilizo esta técnica estuvo dos semanas en un coma…- dijo preocupado.

- Frentezota ¿estás aquí?- se oyó una voz femenina, la cual grito asombrada una vez que vio a su amiga tirada- ¿qué le paso a Sakura?- pregunto afligida Ino.

-Ino, anda a buscar a Tsunade sama de inmediato – ordeno Kakashi, mientras tomaba a Sakura en sus brazos- Karin tú te quedarás conmigo hasta que Tsunade sama llegue- Kakashi se volteó y observo a Mikoto que estaba llorando- por favor Mikoto san, no deje entrar a Sasuke o cualquier otro, hasta que Sakura esté bien… después le explicare el porqué del estado de Sakura.

- Está bien- respondieron las tres. Ino de inmediato salió corriendo y con algunas lágrimas, dejando sorprendidos a los que estaban en el living.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto Naruto- no creo que se haya peleado con Sakura.

- no sé lo que habrá pasado, mejor iré a ver- Sasuke se paró del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina, pero se sorprendió al ver su madre llorando.

-¿Qué paso oka san?- pregunto muy preocupado.

-Mikoto san, se siente bien… no tiene buen aspecto- dijo Orochimaru, el cual estaba sentado en un rincón oscuro.

- No pasa nada serio… -respondió muy insegura la pelinegra. Un minuto después apareció Kakashi con Sakura en sus brazos, pasando rápidamente por el living, seguido por Karin, dejando muy asombrados a los presentes.

-¿qué le paso a Sakura chan?- pregunto gritando Naruto y muy preocupado.

- Sakura…- susurro Sasuke, para luego dirigirse hacia la misma dirección que Kakashi, pero fue detenido por su madre.

- Sasuke no vayas…- le dijo Mikoto al pelinegro.

-¡que! –Grito enojado- quieres que me quede aquí mientras que la madre de mi hijo esta desmayada… lo siento oka san, pero esta vez no te hare caso.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! Tú te quedaras aquí conmigo… hasta que Tsunade diga cuándo podemos ir a verla- grito Mikoto con una voz seria que utilizaba muy poca veces- Sasuke chan… yo también estoy preocupada, pero Kakashi sabe lo que es lo mejor para ella… confía en el- dijo con voz maternal.

- está bien – respondió Sasuke después de unos minutos en silencio, para luego desplomarse en un sillón muy afligido- ¿qué paso?- pregunto serio.

- estábamos conversando…hasta que Karin le dijo que comiera algo ya que su chakra estaba muy bajo… y que una persona normal estaría en coma… después llego Kakashi y le pregunto desde cuando no había dormido y comido … Sakura chan le respondió que desde una semana y después de eso se desmayó, luego llego Ino y se puso a llorar y a gritar… Kakashi dijo que Sakura no aprendía…- término de relatar la matriarca Uchiha.

-¿por qué Ino salió corriendo?- pregunto Naruto el cual había estado en silencio escuchando el relato de lo que había sucedido.

-Kakashi le ordeno que fuera a buscar a Tsunade… ella sabe sanarla…

-Entiendo- dijo Orochimaru- ella utilizo esa técnica… y en su estado ocupo más chakra de lo normal.

- ¿Técnica?- dijo Juugo- ¿no es la técnica que va utilizar en mí para sanarme? – pregunto preocupado.

-espero que no… si mi querida Sakurita se pone así prefiero que Juugo se vuelva violento- dijo Suigetsu.

- no te preocupes… la técnica que estamos desarrollando con Sakura no es la misma… pero se basa en esa técnica – dijo Orochimaru, mientras pensaba que Sakura era muy fuerte para poder sobrevivir a esa aquella técnica mortal.

- ¿qué secuelas tiene?- pregunto Sasuke.

-creo que tú madre sabe la respuesta, Sasuke kun- respondió con voz dulce

-oka san, dime la verdad- dijo serio mientras miraba directamente a su madre.

-Kakashi… dijo que la última vez que la utilizó quedo en coma durante dos semanas- respondió en voz alta.

-en coma… - susurro Naruto, para luego comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, siendo acompañado por Suigetsu.

-Si no dejan de llorar los golpeare a ambos- dijo con voz tétrica Sasuke, para luego pararse y salir hacia el patio- "_Sakura … despierta pronto_ …"- pensaba el pelinegro mientras contenía las ganas de llorar.

-ella estará bien, Sasuke sama- dijo Juugo.

- Eso espero… vamos adentro Juugo- Sasuke y Juugo entraron y se sentaron esperando la llegada de Tsunade e Ino, lo cual no demoro demasiado.

-¿en dónde está la mocosa?- pregunto Tsunade muy asustada.

-en su habitación con Kakashi y Karin- respondió Mikoto, algo sorprendida por la reacción de Tsunade… nunca la había visto tan asustada.

-bajare una vez que Sakura este sana… gracias Ino por buscarme – Tsunade subió de inmediato a la habitación, dejando a todos preocupados.

- espero que Sakura esté bien- dijo llorando la rubia.

-no te preocupes Ino, ella es fuerte- dijo Mikoto intentando consolar a Ino.

- Gracias… espero que todo salga bien- Ino se sentó en una silla y espero con los demás un par de hora. Todos estaban preocupados ya que nadie salía a dar noticias, ni siquiera Karin… Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y justo cuando se paró para ir a ver a su pelirrosa, bajo Karin junto a Tsunade.

- ¿Cómo está?- pregunto Ino, quién se dio cuenta de inmediato de la presencia de ambas mujeres.

-Esa frentezota es muy fuerte… pero nos hizo gastar una gran cantidad de chakra- dijo con voz triste- solo espero que despierte pronto.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- pregunto Mikoto más calmada.

-Utilizo una técnica que le prohibí - respondió con cansancio Tsunade- por favor tráiganme una botella de sake.

-¿de qué trata la técnica?- pregunto Sasuke interesado.

- Puede entrar a la parte más profunda de la conciencia de cualquier ser… y no se puede hacer nada para evitarla… ni siquiera un usuario de algún dojutsu… pero está técnica tiene un precio alto …- Tsunade miro a todos y supuso que solo una persona sabia las consecuencias en una persona normal.

-¿cuál es el precio?- pregunto Naruto con gran curiosidad.

- Energía vital e incluso tu propia vida… pero Sakura es una excepción…- Tsunade tomo la botella que Juugo le había traído y le dio un sorbo.

-¿por qué Sakura es un caso especial?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Sasuke… Sakura debería estar muerta … ella ya ha utilizado tres veces esta técnica … la primera vez fue involuntariamente … cuando sus padres murieron- dijo Tsunade mirando a todos.

-pero Sakura me dijo que sus padres murieron en una misión ambu- dijo Ino.

- Es una mentira… sus padres y su familia completa murieron masacrados… Sakura fue la única que sobrevivió…luego vino a Konoha y tomo el apellido de su madre… claramente que el tercer hokage ayudo… pero algo sucedió… todos olvidaron que Sakura Haruno no era de esta olvido quien era… y solo recupero sus recuerdos cuando conoció a Naruto y se comunicó por primera vez con el bijuu.

-¿esto tiene relación con la primera vez que Sakura utilizó esa técnica?- pregunto Orochimaru muy interesado.

- Sakura cuando vio morir a su familia… entro a la mente del asesino y del pueblo que estaba cerca… ella inconscientemente utilizó la técnica… por eso ella sabe quiénes fueron los que asesinaron a su familia y los responsable de que eso sucediera… y esa vez Sakura durmió por un mes … pero todos creyeron que fue por el shock de enterarse que quedó huérfana…- termino de narrar Tsunade.

- ¿y la segunda vez?- pregunto Ino.

- Fue un año después de que Ino eligiera a la Hyuga y Naruto se fuera… entró a la mente de Danzo… para comprobar si él había estado involucrado en el asesinato de su familia… ella ya sabía que Danzo era un traidor… pues él fue quien había ordenado la masacre Uchiha , pero no tenía ninguna prueba que comprobará que él estaba involucrado en el asesinato … hasta que entró a su mente y claramente él fue quién contrato a los ninjas renegados… pero no sé porque está vez entro a la mente del enemigo- termino de contar Tsunade.

- Ella dormirá hasta que recupere la mitad de su chakra- dijo Karin- uff esta vez tuvo suerte… ¡esa frentezota le debe su vida a su hijo!

- ¿a mi hijo?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

- Él le dio chakra a Sakura para sobrevivir…y como he dicho Sakura es diferente… ella no ocupa energía vital sino chakra por eso ha sobrevivido.

-Entonces ¿Sakura se pondrá bien?- pregunto Naruto, el cual había estado callado en toda la narración de Tsunade.

- si… pero no sé cuánto tiempo estará dormida… solo depende de ella – dijo Tsunade soltando un gran suspiro- estúpida mocosa me hizo asustarme demasiado… por lo menos Kakashi no se separará de ella.

- ¿puedo verla?- pregunto Sasuke con cierto temor.

- Puedes verla en una semana… Kakashi y Karin son los únicos que pueden verla… solo porque ellos saben cuál es su tratamiento – Tsunade miró al Uchiha – no me veas así… además lo hago por tu bien… créeme que no te gustaría ver como esta Sakura… solo espera… despertara pronto.

-Primero se va por dos semanas y ahora está dormida profundamente - Sasuke saltó un suspiro- una vez que despierte no me separaré de ella … y no podrá hacer una misión sin mí .

- Te apoyo, no dejare que esa mocosa se arriesgue más… ni siquiera por un cuarto lleno de Sake… ya no estoy para estas cosas, uff estoy agotada me iré a dormir… hasta mañana- Tsunade salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto que ocupaba cuando se quedaba en la casa.

- Vayan a dormir, especialmente Ino y Karin… hay suficientes cuartos para que todos se queden- ordeno Mikoto. Después del día agotador todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Pasaban los días y Sakura no despertaba, Kakashi estaba todo el tiempo con ella, solo salía de la habitación cuando tenía hambre y cuando iba al baño. Karin solo entraba a asear a Sakura y revisar su estado. Mientras que los demás pasaban todo el día en el living esperando alguna mejora de la pelirrosa. Al décimo día Sakura empezó a removerse y empezó abrir los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose a la luz, lo primero que vio fue la pared y luego vio a Kakashi dormido a su lado, recordando lo que había pasado… y que se había desmayado a consecuencia de su técnica… la pelirrosa quedo en silencio por unos minutos, decidiéndose a despertar a Kakashi.

-Kakashi… Kakashi… despierta – susurro, mientras movía suavemente al peligris

-Sakura…- murmuro sorprendido Kakashi y algo aliviado- era hora que despertaras.

-¿Cuánto dormí está vez?- pregunto Sakura

-un poco más de una semana…- Kakashi quedaron unos segundo en silencia hasta que el peligris hablo- no lo hagas de nuevo… estuviste a punto de morir … si no fuera por tu hijo estarías muerta.

-yo… no pensé en la consecuencia… pensé que esta vez podía soportarlo… lo siento- dijo apenada Sakura- y ¿Sasuke?

- Esta en su habitación… Tsunade no lo dejo pasar, pero ha estado muy deprimido está semana- Kakashi miró directamente a su hija adoptiva- ¿por qué utilizaste esa técnica?

-Tenía que comprobar algo muy importante- respondió Sakura.

-¿Me lo puedes contar?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Kakashi… que pasó hace más de diez años… o mejor dicho ¿qué paso con tu compañera de equipo…Rin?

- No es de tu incumbencia, Sakura – respondió cortante el peligris.

-Él te odia… porque le quitaste lo que más amaba… tanto fue su odio que… entrego su cuerpo al ser más despreciable… renuncio a su alma porque te odiaba- replico Sakura.

- ¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunto está vez el peligris temeroso.

- ese día el no murió… ya que alguien lo salvo… espero y espero hasta que pudo moverse por sí mismo… pero él se encontró con una escena desagradable… Kakashi… el amor puede ser una bendición pero también puede llevarte a la locura –

-Obito… él no puede…- kakashi se agarró la cabeza y miro el suelo tristemente.

- La técnica… la utilice para comprobar si todavía existía una parte de su alma en su cuerpo, por suerte Madara no se dio cuenta que entre a la parte más profunda de su mente…- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Todavía existe algo… del chico que se sacrificó por Rin?- pregunto con temor.

-Muy poco…- Sakura levanto su cabeza y miro directamente a Kakashi- pero tú puedes traerlo… y contarle el porqué de tus acciones… Kakashi… unos minutos son suficientes… para destruir a Madara.

- … pero eso significaría que Obito…

-morirá- interrumpió Sakura- pero ten en cuenta que Obito Uchiha murió el mismo día en que vio morir a su gran amor- Sakura se sentó en su cama y le tomo las manos a Kakashi- Kakashi… Obito merece encontrarse con Rin nuevamente … no le quites esa oportunidad solo por tú egoísmo.

- Sakura…- susurro el peligris mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su rostro – te ayudare a enterrar el pasado.

- Gracias… por ayudarme a formar un futuro- susurro Sakura, abrazando a Kakashi.

**Espero que le haya gustado el capi! Por favor comenten!**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulos \(^-^)/**

**¡Byee!**


	13. Mis idiotas sobreprotectores

**Hii! A todos … lamento el retraso … pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir y lamentablemente ya no podré publicar capítulos con frecuencia … haré todo lo posible para publicar un capitulo al mes. Bueno espero que disfruten del capii! :3**

Capítulo 13

Mis idiotas sobreprotectores

**P.O.V de Sasuke**

-"_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que vi a Sakura… espero que despierte pronto"- _pensaba el pelinegro, mientras miraba la luna desde el jardín del hogar de Sakura.

-Teme- Susurro Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- pregunto melancólico el Uchiha, sin ánimo de pelear.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando despierte Sakura chan?- pregunto Naruto, sentándose al lado de Sasuke.

-¿De qué hablas dobe?- Sasuke miro a su amigo con curiosidad.

- Teme, tú sabes muy bien que Sakura no va a dejar de hacer misiones… así que tenemos que hacer algún plan para que no ponga su vida en peligro- explico Naruto.

- Dobe… ¡desde cuando eres tan inteligente!- dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

- ¡Claro que soy inteligente! ¡Soy el hijo del cuarto hokage y el futuro hokage! – grito con entusiasmo el rubio.

-¡Cállate baka! Despertaras a todos- advirtió Sasuke a Naruto

- ¡Lo siento! Es que nunca me habías dicho inteligente- dijo avergonzado Naruto.

-realmente eres un idiota – dijo el pelinegro soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos? – pregunto una voz femenina.

- ehh ¿Qué haces despierta?- pregunto Naruto a Ino.

-¡cómo quieres que duerma con tus gritos! - dijo Ino con una venita en la frente.

- ¡Lo siento! No sabía que había gritado tan fuerte – se disculpó Naruto.

-Eres un idiota- replico Ino algo molesta.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?- interrumpió Sasuke la pelea de los rubios.

- mmm paralizar a la frentona para que no sea capaz de moverse ni un centímetro- sugirió Ino.

-Sakura chan nos mataría una vez que se haya recuperado… mmm ¡ya sé! – grito Naruto entusiasmado.

- ¡habla entonces!- dijo impaciente la rubia.

- Seré la sombra de Sakura chan – Sasuke e Ino quedaron mirando confundidos al rubio- o sea quiero decir que no dejare sola a Sakura chan ni un momento, ¡ni siquiera para ir al baño!

-¡pervertido!- grito Ino- aunque… tu idea no es mala… para eso tendríamos que pedir permiso a la hokage y turnarnos para estar con Sakura.

- Durante las tardes… podríamos dejar como guardia a mi oka san… y en sus misiones puede acompañarla Itachi o yo, en las noches Sakura se quedaría conmigo y en sus ratos libres podría quedarse con Ino … - Sasuke giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de Naruto - ¿Qué le hiciste al idiota de Naruto?

- ehh ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto inocentemente el rubio hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir su amigo- ohhh ¡yo también soy inteligente! Estúpido Uchiha.

-Hn – Sasuke sonrió al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-jajajaja en verdad Naruto eres un caso especial – le decía Ino, mientras se reía.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué se ríen tanto?- pregunto una voz profunda.

- ¡Kakashi sensei esos idiotas se están burlando de mí! - decía Naruto mientras salía abundantes lagrima de sus ojos azules.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Kakashi? ¿No debería estar con Sakura?- pregunto con voz seria el pelinegro.

-ahh es por eso que estoy aquí… Sakura despertó y bueno pensé que a ustedes les gustaría verla…- dijo Kakashi con voz despreocupada.

- ¡Sakura chan despertó!- grito Naruto, para luego cruzar miradas con Ino y Sasuke, para luego salir corriendo los tres juntos, intentando llegar lo más pronto con la pelirrosa.

- Tan jóvenes…- susurro nostálgico el peligris, para luego sentarse y observar la luna- Obito… perdóname – susurro Kakashi, soltando una solitaria lágrima.

**P.o.v Sakura**

-"_Ya vienen esos idiotas y Sasuke"—_ pensó algo divertida la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sakura! – el primero en llegar fue Sasuke, el cual se dirigió directamente a la pelirrosa y abrazándola fuertemente - no lo hagas nunca más- le dijo, para luego besarla apasionadamente, siendo correspondido por una entusiasta pelirrosa.

- ¡Teme suelta a Sakura! – grito Naruto.

- ¡déjalos Naruto! - dijo Ino, ambos rubios quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Ino se aburrió - ¡por favor! Dejen de besarse – grito muy fuerte Ino, logrando que la pareja se separará algo agitados.

- ¡Al fin! – replico Naruto algo avergonzado con la demostración de afecto de sus amigos.

- Frentezota ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Ino, acercándose a Sakura.

- Estoy bien, Ino cerda, solo… estoy algo débil y hambrienta… pero creo que estaré muy bien en unas horas más- dijo con un tono suave la pelirrosa.

-me alegro… en verdad Sakura casi me matas del susto cuando te vi en el suelo- susurro la rubio- menos mal que Tsunade sama llego enseguida.

- Sakura no quiero que utilices esa técnica de nuevo – Sasuke le tomo las manos y la miro directamente a los ojos- entiende tú y mi hijo es lo más importante en mi vida.

-Sakura chan… tú eres importante para nosotros – dijo Naruto- así que debes cuidarte…

- Lo sé… - dijo algo avergonzada la pelirrosa, para luego soltar un bostezo.

- Debes dormir Sakura… todavía no estás recuperada – Sasuke se acomodó al lado de la pelirrosa, abrazándola protectoramente- en la mañana mi Oka san te hará un delicioso desayuno y desde hoy dormiré contigo.

-Sasuke… no es necesario que me sobreprotejas – susurro Sakura.

- Si no querías que te sobreprotegieran, entonces hubieras tenido más cuidado … esta noche también dormiré contigo, así que dame un espacio- Ino salto hacia la cama y se acomodó al otro lado de Sakura- ¡ Sasuke déjame abrazar a Sakura y a mi sobrino!

- Sakura es mía y si no te gusta puedes irte a otra habitación – replico muy molesto el pelinegro por tener que compartir a su pelirrosa.

- Estúpido Uchiha posesivo- susurro en voz baja, Ino.

- ¡Yo también quiero!- grito Naruto como Niño- ¡háganme un espacio! – Naruto fue corriendo hacia la cama y se acostó al lado de Sasuke – Teme ¿me dejas acostarme al lado de Sakura chan?

-No- respondió cortante el pelinegro- y no te atrevas a babear sobre mí.

- estúpido teme- susurro Naruto.

- Duérmanse de una maldita vez- gruño Sakura.

-Está bien- respondieron y después de unos diez minutos, todos estaban dormidos.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Mikoto se dirigía rápidamente a la habitación de Sakura para preguntarle si quería algo en especial para comer… ya que después de una semana dormida la pelirrosa tendría un gran apetito. Mikoto, cuando llego a la habitación se sorprendió con la escena que se encontró, Sakura estaba abrazada a su amiga, mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto estaban abrazados_- debería tomarle una fotografía… se ven tan tiernos… aunque también me serviría para torturar a Sasuke chan- _ Mientras Mikoto pensaba las maneras de torturar a los chicos, el pelinegro empezó a moverse. Sasuke abrió lentamente sus ojos… esperando encontrar a su pelirrosa… pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba abrazado a Naruto, el cual lo estaba babeando. Sin perder tiempo Sasuke pateo a Naruto tirándolo de la cama.

-¡ah! ¿Qué te pasa teme?- pregunto furioso Naruto, despertando a Sakura e Ino.

- Me estabas abrazando y babeando, Dobe- respondió Sasuke muy irritado.

- ¡esa no es razón para patearme y despertarme!- grito Naruto.

- Naruto… no sabía que te gustaba Sasuke…- dijo Ino con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡nunca me gustaría un teme! … pero… quizás Sasuke cayó en mis encantos y por eso me abrazo- dijo Naruto mientras posaba sexy.

-Baka… si no te das cuenta tengo como futura esposa a la mujer más bella y sexy… lo siento Naruto no eres mi tipo… pero quizás Sai acepte una cita contigo – dijo el pelinegro calmadamente mientras sonreía.

-¡teme, te romperé todos los huesos!- grito furioso el rubio.

-¡Basta!- grito Mikoto, logrando detener la absurda discusión.

- oka san ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?- pregunto Sasuke.

-desde que ustedes dos estaban abrazados durmiendo… jojojo incluso saque una fotografía- respondió Mikoto con un brillo malicioso.

- ¡por favor no se la muestre a nadie! ¡Haré cualquier cosa!- grito Naruto desesperado.

-mmm… entonces le pido que dejen de gritar y que me den a Sakura por unas horas – pidió amablemente Mikoto.

-Trato- grito Naruto y Sasuke a la vez.

-Malditos traidores- susurro mortalmente Sakura, la cual estaba con un ánimo muy malo.

- vamos Sakura chan- dijo la matriarca Uchiha con una voz demasiado dulce.

P.O.V Sakura

-"_Malditos traidores… Mikoto san me va a regañar por lo ocurrido… no creo que sea capaz de torturarme como la última vez, a fin de cuenta llevo a su nieto…"- _pensaba mientras seguía a Mikoto.

-Sakura chan ¿quieres algo de comer?- pregunto amablemente Mikoto, una vez que llegaron a la cocina.

- si… me gustaría comer algo… por alguna razón… tengo ganas de comer un pastel o algo dulce… ¿puede cocinar algo como eso?- pregunto con cierto temor la pelirrosa.

-¡claro!- grito entusiasmada Mikoto- ¡oh quería es tu primer antojo! De inmediato empezare a cocinar- Mikoto hábilmente tomo los diversos ingredientes y después de un hora tenía un delicioso pastel de chocolate frente a Sakura.

-Gracias Mikoto san – dijo Sakura, para luego devorarse la mitad del pastel- mmm esta delicioso- Mikoto se dirigió a Sakura y con un trapo le limpio el rostro, que estaba cubierto de chocolate.

- Sakura… te ves tan tierna así- dijo dulcemente Mikoto- pero ¿por qué no quieres disfrutar de tu embarazo?

- no es eso Mikoto sama… es solo que tengo deber de ayudar… me comprometí-respondió angustiada la pelirrosa.

-pero… ¿no crees que es un gran peso que estas llevando? … Sakura chan… te conozco desde que eras una niña… tú nos salvaste… y en ese momento era una pequeña inocente… has llevado ese peso desde tu infancia… - dijo Mikoto con la mirada triste.

-Mikoto yo acepte esta carga… y debo llevarla hasta que todo acabe… Mikoto no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente… ahora tengo una pequeña esperanza que está creciendo dentro de mí- dijo Sakura mientras se frotaba su vientre que estaba un poco más inflado.

- me alegro escuchar decir eso… pero Sakura no hagas nada imprudente… si algo te pasa… mi Sasuke chan ya no tendrá un motivo para vivir… el todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por ti… ¿sabes? Sasuke no durmió ningún día mientras estabas en coma… culpándose a sí mismo por no protegerte.

- Es un idiota… yo me puedo proteger sola – dijo algo irritada Sakura.

- lo sabemos… pero eso no evita que te quieran proteger… ¿sabes en donde están ellos ahora?

- no…- respondió en voz baja Sakura.

- Están en la oficina de Tsunade… haciendo un horario especial para estar contigo… lo siento querida pero ellos no se te despegaran de ti – dijo divertida la pelinegra.

-¡mierda!- dijo irritada Sakura.

-Tsunade y Kakashi también se preocupan por ti… ellos no te quieren perder- dijo Mikoto.

-Son unos idiotas sobreprotectores- susurro Sakura,

-jajaj si lo son… pero son tus idiotas sobreprotectores- Mikoto se paró y guardo el resto de pastel en el refrigerador.

- Lo sé- respondió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a ir a la torre de la hokage?- pregunto Mikoto.

-si… hay cosas que no pueden ser dejadas… además por algo me quede en coma por una semana… tengo q decirle toda la información a Tsunade y usted Mikoto también debe estar ahí, al fin de cuentas está relacionado con los Uchiha – dijo la pelirrosa.

- Esta bien Sakura chan ¡vamos!- ambas mujeres salieron de la residencia Haruno… dirigiéndose hacia la torre de la Hokage,

-"_por fin… todos sabrán tus oscuros secretos Madara o mejor dicho Obito"_- pensó la pelirrosa mientras caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Konoha.

**¡Espero que le haya gustado el capi! Jeje me esforzare para escribir lo más pronto posible**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**\(^-^)/**


	14. Una historia dolorosa

**¡Hiii a todos! Estoy devuelta con un nuevo capi de mi fics … espero que sea de su agrado ^^ jeje ¡Disfruten!**

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Una historia dolorosa**_

_P.O.V Normal_

Mikoto y Sakura caminaban tranquilamente por la aldea, hasta que pasaron cerca de un lugar que reconocía muy bien la pelirrosa, la cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes Sakura chan?- pregunto Mikoto, deteniéndose al lado de Sakura.

- En este lugar fue la primera vez que hable con Sasuke… fue el mismo día que detuve el golpe de estados de los Uchiha- dijo en voz baja, Sakura.

- Entonces… aquí fue donde Sasuke se enamoró de ti- dijo la pelinegra, mientras miraba cariñosamente a Sakura.

- ehh ¿de qué habla?- pregunto curiosa Sakura- yo recuerdo que Sasuke me llamo molesta…

-Lo sé… - dijo con una sonrisa- ese día Sasuke llegó a la casa sonrojado, ya que Itachi lo estaba molestando y cuando le pregunte me dijo que su nii-san lo molestaba porque había chocado con una pelirrosa con lindos ojos y una linda sonrisa- contaba Mikoto.

-¿En serio?- decía Sakura sin creérselo.

- Si… pero el pobrecito no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo… así que Itachi lo molesto por varias semana… pero una vez que murió Fugaku se volvió sombrío… rara vez sonreía, pero eso cambio cuando entro al equipo 7… todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo una vez que llego del entrenamiento- Mikoto y Sakura se detuvieron al frente de la torre de la hokage- ¿sabes Sakura chan? … en ese instante me di cuenta que mi Sasuke chan te amaba…

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura con una mirada tierna.

- oka san, ¿qué puedo hacer para quitar una mirada de dolor y desesperación de una persona?, eso fue lo que me pregunto mi pequeño… en ese instante supe que lo más importante para él eras tú.

- A mí me gustaba Sasuke cuando era pequeña… pero me aleje porque a Ino le gustaba… y yo no quería perder lo poco que tenía… pero todo pasa por algo… mejor entremos… quiero saber lo que hicieron esos idiotas- dijo Sakura algo molesta.

-solo lo hacen por tú bien- dijo maternalmente Mikoto.

-Lo sé- Sakura entró a la torre junto a Mikoto. Una vez que Sakura abrió la puerta se encontró con un espectáculo poco común, ya que Naruto y Sasuke se estaban peleando, mientras que Ino y Karin estaban gritando como locas, Tsunade estaba bebiendo, Jiraiya y Orochimaru estaban jugando cartas, Juugo y Suigetsu estaban en una esquina mirando las peleas, Kakashi estaba sentado en la ventana leyendo la nueva edición de Icha Icha e Itachi estaba con un papel en la mano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto con voz tétrica, Mikoto.

- Oka san… bueno… ellos están peleando… porque Naruto dijo que quería dormir con Sakura como cuando eran pequeños … y ellas están peleando… ya que ambas quieren ser la madrina del bebe – explico Itachi.

-¡Basta!- grito muy irritada la pelirrosa- si no se detienen… me iré de la aldea para buscar tranquilidad- después del arrebato de Sakura todos se quedaron callados.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Sakura! No te hace ningún bien vivir dentro de este caos – Mikoto miró seriamente a Sakura- pero si te vas... avísame… ya que tengo que estar contigo… sino ¿quién te va cocinar esos deliciosos pasteles?

- Nadie se va ir, menos Sakura – Dijo serio el pelinegro- así que oka san le agradecería que no le diga a mi futura esposa que me deje.

- Esta bien…. ¿Arreglaron los horarios para vigilar a Sakura?- pregunto Mikoto.

-si… - dijo Tsunade- En la casa estará vigilada por Sasuke… cuando salga a la aldea será custodiada por Ino o Karin, cuando entrene estará con Naruto o Sasuke y cuando tenga misiones irá con Itachi o Kakashi ¿te parece Sakura?

- Hn, está bien… prefiero a esos dos como compañeros de misiones que a esos – dijo apuntando a los nombrados- Tsunade… necesito trabajar en el hospital… ya tengo la cura para Juugo … solo necesito hacerles algunas pruebas.

- Esta bien, pero estarás acompañada por Orochimaru- Informo Tsunade.

-mmm está bien- dijo fastidiada la pelirrosa.

- ¿Sakura chan – dijo la serpiente- para que nos citaste aquí?

- Es sobre mi misión anterior… Kakashi ya sabe todo… así que le informare a ustedes lo que descubrí- Sakura miró a todos fríamente.

- tiene que ser información muy importante… si estuviste a punto de morir- dijo serio el Uchiha mayor.

- Hn, nadie se puede enterar de lo que hablemos aquí- Sakura hizo rápidamente unos sellos.

- Sakura ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Sasuke que se acercó a la pelirrosa, abrazándola por detrás.

- Un jutsu para que nadie escuche… en este lugar las plantas y paredes oyen – respondió con voz seria.

- ¿Sakura por qué esta aquí la zanahoria y yo?- pregunto Ino.

- mmm ustedes y su sobreprotección me complicaron las cosas- la pelirrosa miró con irritación a los presentes- así que como ustedes estarán cerca de mí, deben saber en lo que se están metiendo.

- ohh… está bien- respondió Ino.

-¿tienes algo que decir, Kakashi?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

- No todavía…- respondió el peligris mirando el horizonte a través de la ventana.

-mmm bueno les contare una historia algo triste que comienza con la expulsión de Madara de la aldea de la hoja – Sakura salió del agarre de Sasuke y se fue a sentar- pero el verdadero plan comenzó hace más de dieciséis años… cuando se formó un equipo conformado por unas personas llamadas Kakashi, Rin, Obito y Minato Namikaze. Por lo que sé Obito veía a Kakashi como un hermano con el cual tenía cierta rivalidad… él fue quién le dijo a Kakashi _"el ninja que abandona una misión es escoria, pero el que abandona a sus camaradas es peor que escoria"._

_-_Mikoto… ¿conociste a Obito?- pregunto Sakura que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Si… era mi primo pequeño… él era tan diferente de los Uchiha normales, siempre estaba tan lleno de energía y siempre se esforzaba para mejorar, ya que él no era tan bueno… me recuerda un poco a Naruto- dijo nostálgica Mikoto.

-¿Tú sabes quién era la persona más importante para él?- pregunto nuevamente Sakura

-ehh… no sé…- respondió Mikoto.

-La persona más importante para Obito Uchiha era su compañera de equipo… Rin… él estaba enamorado profundamente de ella, pero Rin amaba a Kakashi… aunque eso no le importaba a Obito, ya que tenía la esperanza que ella lo viera con otros ojos … la amaba tanto que fue capaz de sacrificar su propio cuerpo por ella… y en sus últimos momentos de vida le entrego al que consideraba su hermano una parte de él, para que protegiera a la persona que amaba.

-¿qué tiene que ver todo esto Sakura chan?- pregunto Naruto sintiéndose identificado por ese Obito.

- Todo Naruto… ese día para todos Obito Uchiha murió en una misión, pero la verdad es otra… ese día un hombre salvo a Obito… o mejor dicho lo reconstruyo… quizás se demoró años, pero logro que Obito fuera humano y fuerte, pero él solo tenía un solo deseo… ver a las personas más importantes para él.

-Kakashi y Rin ¿cierto?- pregunto Jiraiya.

- Exacto… pero una vez que los encontró… él murió… ya que su corazón se destruyó…- Sakura levanto la vista para mirar a Kakashi, quien estaba mirando hacia la nada.

- ¿qué fue lo que vio?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Vio…. Morir a la mujer que amaba a mano de su mejor amigo…- dijo Sakura sin vacilar, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- Kakashi… ¿tú fuiste quién mato a Rin?- pregunto sorprendida Tsunade.

- Lo hice… pero solo tengo que dar explicación a solo una persona- respondió cortante el peligris.

- no juzguen a Kakashi por sus actos… todo lo que estamos aquí hemos herido o matado a otras personas… así que no tenemos ningún derecho de reclamar nada- defendió la pelirrosa a su sensei- bueno… continuando la historia… Obito al ver esa escena quedo destruido… y Madara se aprovechó de eso… el necesitaba un cuerpo momentáneo … hasta que pudiera reconstruir su verdadero cuerpo … así que le prometió a Obito construir un mundo en donde Rin pudiera vivir … Obito en su desesperación acepto y le entrego a su cuerpo a Madara … una parte de su alma se fusiono con Madara, mientras que otra parte quedo encerrada en lo más profundo de su mente … el verdadero Obito todavía se encuentra ahí ….

- y esa es nuestra única salvación – termino de decir Kakashi.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- pregunto Orochimaru quien estaba muy interesado en la historia.

- Si el verdadero Obito toma control de su cuerpo por unos minutos… podemos matar a Madara…- respondió Kakashi.

- pero a la vez también mataremos a Obito – termino de decir Sakura.

-¿quién es Obito… es decir quién es ahora?- pregunto muy curioso Suigetsu.

- Tobi es un buen chico – dijo Sakura imitando la voz aniñada de Tobi.

-Akatsuki…- susurró Orochimaru – es por eso que nos fuiste a buscar Sakura… necesitamos derrotar a ellos antes que a Madara.

- Exacto… además… Tobi fue quién libero al kyuubi… él fue quién mato a los padres de Naruto y a los míos – termino de contar Sakura.

- Es un gran problema… ¿qué recomiendas Sakura?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Matar al consejo, especialmente Danzo… por suerte Sai recapacito y esta de nuestro lado- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Hn, es buena idea… no me agrada para nada ese anciano… pensar que si él se hubiera salido con la suya… ya no existiría el clan Uchiha- dijo Sasuke.

- El viejo ha hecho cosas peores… incluso a Kabuto- dijo mirando a Orochimaru- y tú lo sabes muy bien Orochimaru.

-Lo sé- respondió cortante la serpiente- por lo mismo estoy aquí… akatsuki no es de mi agrado… menos esos ancianos… sin ellos la aldea estaría mejor.

-Exacto… aunque pienso que no todos los akatsuki son malos… Konan y Deidara… son especiales y nos ayudarían… pero Nagato… si existiera una forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión…- dijo pensativa Sakura.

- Nagato…- susurro Jiraiya- ¿él es el líder de akatsuki?- Sakura afirmo con su cabeza- no puede ser… él era tan tierno cuando era mi alumno y Konan era una niña encantadora…

-lo sigue siendo… pero ama a Nagato… pero ella se dio cuenta que el hombre que amaba está por desaparecer… Danzo también lo destruyo… le hizo lo mismo que a mi clan- Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a Kakashi- no sientas culpa… fue ella quien te lo pidió.

-pero eso destruyo a Obito- replico Kakashi melancólico.

-Kakashi… Obito tuvo que haber muerto ese día… pero Madara intervino… él actual Obito no es el mismo que llegaste a apreciar como un hermano … el murió y lo que existe de él es solo una sombra… él te escuchara … Kakashi por algo utilice esa técnica … vi su más profundo deseo – Kakashi la miro a los ojos- ¿sabes cuál es?

-No lo sé- respondió Kakashi con la voz quebrada sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ya que nunca habían visto al ninja copia tan descompuesto y triste.

- Saber la verdadera razón… esa parte de Obito cree que tú eres inocente…él está esperando por esa explicación ¿se la vas a dar?

- claro… muchas gracias Sakura – dijo el peligris abrazando a la pelirrosa, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de Sasuke.

-Kakashi te recomiendo que sueltes a Sakura o sino Sasuke te va a golpear- dijo divertido Itachi.

-¡Deja de molestar a tu hermano Itachi!- reprendió Mikoto a su hijo

- mmm Tengo hambre – dijo Naruto, ganándose la mirada de todos- bueno no he comido hace horas- dijo fastidiado.

- ¡Vamos a comer todos juntos!- dijo entusiasmada Ino.

- ¡Cállate puerca!- dijo Karin justo en el momento que le sonaron las tripas.

- Está bien… vamos a Ichiraku ramen- dijo Sakura, quién tenía unas ganas enorme de comer un ramen de miso. De a poco fueron saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage, solo quedando los adultos.

-Nuestra familia es extraña ¿cierto?- pregunto Kakashi.

- Lo es, pero es perfecta así- respondió Jiraiya con una sonrisa- vamos también a comer algo y después vamos a los baños termales.

- Encantado te acompaño viejo compañero- dijo Orochimaru.

- ¡pervertidos!- farfullo Tsunade- mejor vamos – Todos salieron de la oficina, para ir a comer un delicioso plato de ramen.

_**Espero que le haya gustado el capi jeje me costo hacerlo … ya que mis neuronas se negaban a funcionar xD jaja**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡bye!**_

_** \(^-^)/**_


	15. un adiós sin despedida

**¡Hiii a todos! Estoy devuelta con un nuevo capi de mi fics … espero que sea de su agrado ^^ jeje y disculpen por el atraso ¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 15**

**Un adiós sin despedida**

Después de ir a comer ramen, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a su hogar rápidamente, dejando a los otros en un bar, ya que Tsunade organizó una competencia entren ella y Mikoto, para ver quién podía beber más sake. Mientras que los otros iban para divertirse un rato.

-¿Por qué se habrán ido tan rápido Sasuke y Sakura? Si están entretenidos ver a la vieja y a Mikoto san borrachas- pregunto inocentemente Naruto.

-Digamos que ellos tienen otra forma de entretenerse- respondió Itachi, con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Ehh ¿cuál es esa forma?- pregunto nuevamente Naruto.

-Mmm para que te quede claro… en éste momento deben estar haciendo lo mismo, cuando hicieron a su bebe- respondió esta vez, Ino.

-¡qué!- grito Naruto- ¡Mi pobre mente ha sido manchada!

-Jajaja no dirás lo mismo cuando tengas una novia- le dijo Kakashi a Naruto- aunque no me agrada la idea de que Sasuke corrompa mi niña- dijo Kakashi mientras arrugaba su seño.

-Hip, no sobreprotejas a mi querida alumna hip- decía Tsunade algo borracha- es bueno que se entretenga hip después no va a tener tiempo de hacerlo hip además que el Uchiha hace mucho tiempo que quería estar solo con mi Sakurita.

… tiene razón hip Tsunade hip mi hijo …hip… hace tiempo … hip…mi hijo… hip… ha querido… estar solo … con Sakura chan… pero Hip como siempre está la casa llena …hip… mi Sasu hip no podía estar solo con ella – dijo Mikoto sama totalmente ebria.

-Jaja te gané Uchiha… no estoy tan ebria como tú- dijo Tsunade tomando un vaso de Sake.

-¡Es injusto! Tú prácticas siempre- replicó la pelinegra, para luego desmayarse en los brazos de su hijo.

-Es mejor que lleve a mi madre a nuestra casa- dijo Itachi- nos vemos mañana y por favor no molesten a mi hermano ni a Sakura- pidió amablemente Itachi.

-Está bien- respondió Juugo- Yo me preocupare que Suigetsu y Karin no los moleste.

-Mientras no hagan ruido está todo bien- dijo Suigetsu.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el cara de pez, mientras me dejen dormir todo está bien- Karin se levantó y se colocó al lado de Juugo- Vámonos chicos, ya es muy tarde.

-Tienes razón zanahoria- respondió Suigetsu- ¡hasta mañana!- se despidió el peliazul.

-¿Y nosotros que vamos hacer compañeros?- preguntó Tsunade, con una botella de sake en la mano.

-¡Tsunade sama usted tiene que ir a dormir! Mañana tiene una reunión con los ancianos- reprendió Shizune a la rubio.

-¡Oh cierto! Tengo una reunión con esos bastardo… es mejor que me vaya a dormir- dijo Tsunade- Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós- respondieron todos, mientras la hokage salía del bar.

-¿Y nosotros que haremos?- pregunto Orochimaru a Jiraiya.

-Aguas Termales- respondió Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Entonces vamos!- respondió entusiasmo Orochimaru.

-¡Pervertidos!- gritó Ino, mirándolos con desconfianza.

-Ohh niña, si es una pequeña investigación para mi próximo libro- dijo Jiraiya, ganándose una mirada de desprecio de parte de la rubia- jeje es mejor que nos vayamos compañero, adiós- ambos sannin salieron del bar.

-Kakashi sensei… ¿estará bien?- pregunto con preocupación Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto… estaré bien… además Tobi no es Obito… para mí… él murió en esa misión que hice con Rin y Minato sensei- respondió Kakashi con voz deprimida- … es mejor que me vaya… ya que creo que tengo que descansar, pues de viene momentos difíciles… nos vemos Naruto e Ino- se despidió Kakashi, desapareciendo en un Puf.

-Pobre Kakashi… espero que pueda soportar está presión…- comentó Ino.

-Lo hará… por Sakura… la quiere demasiado para dejarla morir… tiene algo por el cual luchar- dijo Naruto con voz suave y madura.

-Tienes razón… pero no es el único que quiere que Sakura viva… - ambos rubios quedaron en silencio, hasta que Ino se dio cuenta que era tarde- Naruto ya es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana- Ino se acercó a Naruto y le beso la mejilla, para luego salir rápidamente del bar.

-Me beso…- dijo con una sonrisa boba Naruto, mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

**/****/**

**P.O.V Sakura**

-"_mmm estúpido despertador"- _pensó Sakura mientras se levantaba para apagar el aparato molesto que no dejaba de sonar. Después se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke, quien dormía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Sasuke despierta- dijo Sakura, acariciándole el rostro al pelinegro.

-mmm… Sakura- murmuró el pelinegro semidormido- quedémonos un rato más en la cama- dijo Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

-Sasuke… hoy hay una reunión especial… y quiero estar atenta por lo que pasa – replicó la pelirrosa- así que suéltame para poder vestirme.

-¿En serio quieres vestirte?- pregunto con voz sexy Sasuke, mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke… por favor – suspiró Sakura al sentir los labios del pelinegro en su cuello.

- Sakura… quedémonos un rato más – Sasuke miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos y pudo ver que su pelirrosa se estaba fastidiando- está bien Sakura … levantémonos – Sasuke soltó a la pelirrosa para luego levantarse rápidamente.

- Sasuke… ¿puedes colocarte algo de ropa?- pregunto la pelirrosa que estaba mirando al pelinegro que estaba sin nada.

-No es necesario… además no hay nada que no hayas visto antes- dijo Sasuke sonriendo, ganándose una mirada irritada de Sakura- está bien… me iré a duchar ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

- ¡Sasuke!- gritó Sakura tirándole unos pantalones en el rostro, para después levantarse y seguir al pelinegro.

**En la cocina**

-¡Se pueden callar!- gritó alterada Mikoto- por dios, nunca más compito con Tsunade.

- jajaja si era tan entretenido verlas borracha – dijo Suigetsu mientras estaba riéndose a carcajada- solo faltaba Sakurita.

-Baka… yo no puedo beber… lamentablemente – dijo Sakura, quien había llegado hace unos segundos a la cocina, totalmente vestida.

- ohh Sakurita… pensé que te ibas a levantar más tarde… a fin de cuentas anoche hiciste harto ejercicio junto a Sasuke - Dijo Suigetsu sarcástico.

- dices eso porque sientes envidia… - dijo una sonrisa arrogante- pero ya es hora que superes que a Sasuke no le atraigas físicamente.

-jajajaj ¡lo sabía! el cara de pez es Gay- decía Karin, mientras se revolcaba de la risa- jajá en serio me agradas Sakura.

- ¡Yo no soy gay!- gritó Suigetsu.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Mikoto golpeando la mesa- tengo un dolor terrible de cabeza y ustedes no me están ayudando con sus gritos.

-Mikoto… yo la ayudaré- Sakura se acercó a la pelinegra y le puso una mano en la cabeza mientras salía un chakra verde- ¿se siente mejor?

- siii – suspiro aliviada Mikoto- Muchas gracias Sakura chan dime ¿qué quieres para desayunar?

-mmm unos huevos revueltos con un vaso de leche – respondió la pelirrosa rápidamente.

- Ok, lo haré enseguida- respondió Mikoto, mientras se dirigía a buscar los ingredientes- Sakura… está mañana cuando venía hacia acá, escuche que el consejo te iba a dar una misión peligrosa.

- Es lo más seguro… es por eso que hicieron está reunión de emergencia… ellos quieren deshacerse de mí, así que estos meses estaré en constantes misiones- respondió Sakura indiferentemente.

-¿hace cuánto sabes esto, Sakura?- interrumpió Sasuke algo irritado.

-Lo sospeche cuando mandaron esa carta a Tsunade, pero no es seguro hasta que Tsunade vaya a la reunión- respondió Tsunade.

- Entonces solo queda esperar…- terminó por decir Mikoto, quién le estaba sirviendo el desayuno a Sakura.

/7

**En la reunión**

-¡Me niego!- gritó Tsunade a los del consejo.

-No queda de otra Tsunade- dijo Danzo- Sakura Haruno irá a la base de akatsuki y liberará al segundo y tercer biju y si puede eliminará algunos miembros.

- Estúpidos bastardos… es una misión suicida y ella no puede…- replicó Tsunade sin terminar su frase.

-¿hay alguna razón que Sakura Haruno no pueda hacer está misión? – preguntó la única mujer del consejo.

- No hay ninguna razón – respondió Tsunade mordiéndose la lengua para no insultar a los bastardos.

-Entonces, Sakura Haruno en esta misma tarde sale a cumplir su misión- dijo Danzo con voz autoritaria.

- ¿Puede llevar algún compañero?- preguntó con una mirada seria.

- Está bien… elige a uno de tu mejores ninja para que la acompañe- respondió la anciana – puedes retirarte- Tsunade se inclinó y salió rápidamente del edificio.

- "_Bastardos… lo único que quieres en eliminar a Sakura"_- pensó con odio la Hokage- Shikamaru, anda a buscar a Sakura, a Kakashi y a Sasuke

- si Hokage- Shikamaru desapareció en un puf. Después de unos cincos minutos aparecieron tres personas en la oficina de Tsunade.

-Es malo… ¿cierto?- dijo Kakashi muy serio.

-si…es malo…- Tsunade miró directamente a Sakura y le dijo- Sakura ellos quieren que liberes al segundo y tercer bijuu desde la base de akatsuki y que por lo menos mates a uno- dijo seria y sin apartar la mirada de su hija adoptiva.

-Lo supuse… me quieren matar… - dijo Sakura, soltando un suspiró- pero no le daré en el gusto… ¿cuándo tengo que partir?- preguntó está vez Sakura.

-En una hora…- respondió Tsunade, mirando está vez a Sasuke, quién tenía su sharingan activado por la rabia- Sasuke… no hagas nada estúpido… por lo menos ellos no saben que Sakura está embarazada, y además, Sakura puede ir acompañada.

-Déjeme ir – dijo con voz seria el pelinegro

-Lo siento Sasuke… pero no puedes salir de la aldea, ese es tú castigo por irte...- Tsunade dirigió su mirada hacia Kakashi- así que irás tú con ella.

-como usted ordene hokage- respondió muy serio Kakashi.

-Pueden retirarse… y Kakashi… utiliza tu máscara ambu… - nuevamente Tsunade miró a Kakashi- Bienvenido nuevamente a ambu- Después de que se fueran los tres ninjas, Tsunade se desplomo en su asientos- _"espero que todo salga bien"_

**Una hora después en la puerta del pueblo**

-Llegas puntual Kakashi- dijo Sakura sin mirar a nadie en especial.

-Te ves bien- replicó Kakashi quién estaba en su uniforme ambu.

-Hn… Sasuke está molesto… ni siquiera quiso despedirse de mí… y los demás me miraban como si me fuera a morir- dijo con voz triste.

-Estúpido mocoso … - farfullo Kakashi- no te preocupes Sakura, te protegeré con mi vida y verás que en dos meses más estaremos aquí- el peligris se acercó a la pelirrosa- lo único malo es que una vez que llegues al pueblo … tendrás que dejar de ser ninja por unos meses.

-es verdad… en ese momento tendré seis meses… por lo menos podré trabajar en el hospital – dijo la pelirrosa tristemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kakashi.

-lo más probable que seré madre soltera… Sasuke… su mirada estaba llena de resentimiento hacia mí – una pequeña lágrima corrió por el rostro de la pelirrosa.

- No seas tonta… ese mocoso te ama más que su vida… quizás ahora este molesto, pero en unas horas estará arrepentido y muy preocupado por ti y por su hijo… créeme ese muchacho sufrirá cuando se dé cuenta que te has ido- Kakashi acariciaba el cabello de Sakura - ¿nos vamos?

-¡Hai!- respondió Sakura. Ambos se colocaron su máscara ambu.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto Kakashi con voz seria y sin emociones.

-A la aldea de la lluvia- respondió con voz neutra Sakura, corriendo rápidamente hacia el exterior de la aldea. Mientras que Kakashi, ladeó su cabeza para ver a Sasuke correr rápidamente y con un rostro afligido. El peligris ignorando al pelinegro, se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia el exterior de la aldea

_**Espero que le haya gustado el capi jeje estuve un par de horas haciéndolo xD y no se enojen conmigo por hacer sufrir a Sasuke un poco.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡bye! \(^-^)/**_


	16. Sentimientos verdaderos

**¡Hiii a todos! Estoy devuelta con un nuevo capi de mi fics … espero que sea de su agrado ^^ jeje ¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 16**

**Sentimientos verdaderos y un nuevo aliado**

Había pasado una semana desde la misión de Sakura y Kakashi, y aun no podían encontrar la base de akatsuki, además, la pelirrosa estaba en un estado melancólico desde que partió de la aldea. Kakashi observaba silenciosamente a la chica que amaba profundamente, mientras saltaban por los árboles.

-Kakashi – dijo Sakura, sacando a Kakashi de sus pensamientos- es mejor que nos detengamos… hay unos veinte ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia a unos dos kilómetros de aquí.

-Está bien Sakura, como tú, órdenes- respondió Kakashi. Ambos se detuvieron en un claro, que era perfecto para acampar- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

- No te puedo mentir Kakashi…- la pelirrosa suspiro profundamente- me preocupa lo que pase dentro de la base… tú ya sabes que me enviaron para que muriera en esta misión… ¿Qué pasaría si falló o… pierdo al bebe?- lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Sakura… no pienses en eso – Kakashi se acercó a la pelirrosa y la abrazó muy fuerte- si es necesario daré mi vida por ti… eres lo más importante que tengo y no me perdonaría si algo te pasa a ti o a tu hijo…- dijo Kakashi- _"que daría para que ese hijo fuera mío"- _pensaba Kakashi, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la pelirrosa.

-Gracias Kakashi… pero no quiero que mueras… eres una persona muy importante para mí y no soportaría que algo te pasara- la pelirrosa se separó del peligris y lo miró directo a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba el rostro por encima de la máscara- ¿sabes Kakashi?... si no hubiera conocido a Sasuke, lo más probable es que me hubiera enamorado de ti.

-Pero lamentablemente, para mí, lo conociste… - respondió Kakashi, mirando los profundos ojos de Sakura- mi niña… es mejor que duermas un par de horas y avanzar, creó que tendremos que golpearle el trasero a unos ninjas- Dijo el peligris con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- Sakura invocó su saco de dormir y se acostó, dejando solo su rostro descubierto, quedándose dormida al instante. Kakashi la quedó mirando durante varios minutos, para asegurarse de que estuviera dormida profundamente. Una vez que se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa no se despertaría se acercó a ella y se bajó su máscara.

- Sakura… te amo- susurro Kakashi en su oído, para luego besarla en los labios suavemente.

En Konoha

Sasuke caminaba por la aldea de Konoha con el ceño fruncido, ya había pasado una semana desde que se peleó con Sakura y una semana desde que su pelirrosa lo había dejado.

-¡Teme!- Sasuke escucho a su amigo molesto gritar.

-¿qué quieres Naruto?- preguntó sin ánimo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? Desde que se fue Sakura junto a Kakashi has estado de mal humor y melancólico- preguntó esta vez Naruto, algo preocupado por su amigo.

- No es de tu incumbencia lo que me pase- respondió fríamente el pelinegro.

- Si es de mi incumbencia, ya que eres mi amigo y además que Sakura está involucrada…- Naruto miró unos segundos a Sasuke y le dijo – Te peleaste con Sakura ¿cierto? – Sasuke no le respondió- si fue así, pídele disculpas a Sakura una vez que llegue o sino la perderás para siempre… y créeme perder a Sakura duele demasiado- dijo muy serio el rubio.

-No sabes de lo que hablas Naruto… además, fue su culpa… ella se fue, sin que le importará el bienestar de nuestro hi…- Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Naruto lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro.

-Nunca te atrevas a decir eso otra vez- dijo muy enojado el rubio- Sakura es noble y nunca haría algo para que su hijo muera… no entiendo cómo se enamoró de alguien como tú, bastardo egocéntrico- gritó Naruto.

-Hn, solo sientes envidia porque no te eligió a ti ¿cierto?- dijo con sarcasmo y con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

- Yo no merezco a Sakura, porque la hice sufrir…, pero tú tampoco la mereces… eres demasiado orgulloso, para reconocer tus errores… además, no fue su culpa ir a esa misión, fue el consejo… parece que te olvidaste de eso…- Naruto volteó y se fue por el camino contrario al de Sasuke.

_-"Estúpido dobe, como puede decir que no merezco a Sakura… si haría cualquier cosa por ella… lo que sea y ¿si lo que dijo el dobe es cierto?… si terminara por perder a Sakura… yo no lo puedo permitir…"- _Pensó el pelinegro, para luego dirigirse a la torre del hokage.

**En la Oficina de Tsunade**

_-"Ya ha paso una semana desde que Kakashi y Sakura se fueron … y no han enviado ningún reporte … me pregunto si estarán bien"-_ pensaba Tsunade mientras tomaba un sorbo de Sake desde su botella. Luego de unos minutos escucho llamar a su puerta.

-pase- dijo sin ánimo, Tsunade.

- Buenas tardes hokage – dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Tsunade, ganándose una mirada de repudio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?- pregunto Tsunade, fríamente.

- Quiero ir donde se encuentra Sakura- respondió directamente el pelinegro.

- No puedes – dijo cortante- además no quiero que vayas con ella… después de lo que le dijiste.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que dije?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

- Se pelearon en la casa… y yo estaba ahí junto a Jiraiya y Orochimaru…- Tsunade miró con desprecio al Uchiha- ohh o ¿se te olvido lo que le dijiste? Déjame recordártelo "Sakura_, si te vas no te atrevas a mirarme de nuevo y olvídate de que tu hijo es un Uchiha… tenías razón… tú no eres la mujer para mí, quizás tuve que haber elegido a Yamanaka o a la Hyuga, ellas por lo menos son más humana que tú"._

_-¡_Yo no lo decía en serio! Estaba furioso y angustiado… no pensé lo que dije… yo la amo con cada parte de mi ser y a mi hijo también… no hay nadie que sea como Sakura… ella es única – dijo Sasuke con los ojos llorosos.

-Ahora te arrepiente mocoso – dijo con despreció- no mereces a Sakura… y si tú no quieres ser el padre de su hijo… hay otra persona que daría todo lo que tiene por serlo.

- ¿Usted piensa que Naruto la merece más que yo! – pregunto arrogante Sasuke.

-No es Naruto… es otra persona que ama a Sakura con todo su ser… la ama tanto que finge ser feliz por la relación de ustedes o mejor dicho de la relación que tenía- Dijo muy seria Tsunade – Sasuke la perdiste… y créeme Sakura no es de la que da segunda oportunidades e incluso si te la diera pasaría mucho tiempo para que confiara nuevamente en ti.

-¡Yo la recuperare! Haré cualquier cosa para que me perdone- dijo angustiado Sasuke, mientras le corrían lagrimas por sus ojos – por favor déjeme ir…- susurró el pelinegro.

- No – respondió cortante la rubia- primero no mereces estar con ella, segundo tienes una condena que cumplir, tercero no eres un ambu y cuarto… no se en donde se encuentra- lo último lo dijo con preocupación- así que no puedes ir … y si te atreves a salir de la aldea … serás un ninja renegado y recibirás el castigo máximo, la muerte.

- Tendré que esperar…- susurro angustiado el pelinegro.

-Por último Uchiha… dile a tu madre que suspenda el matrimonio… claramente no se llevara a cabo y como hokage te ordeno que salgas del hogar de Sakura y vuelvas a la mansión Uchiha.

-Usted no puede suspender el matrimonio ni sacarme de la casa de Sakura- gritó furioso el pelinegro.

-¡No te atrevas a gritarme mocoso! Además claro que puedo prohibir tu matrimonio y sacarte de la casa de Sakura, pues primero soy la hokage y segundo soy la tutora de Sakura hasta que cumpla los dieciochos años. Sin mi permiso no puedes casarte con ella ¡ahora lárgate de mi oficina!- grito Tsunade, golpeando la pared. Sasuke miró por última vez a Tsunade, saliendo furioso de la oficina.

Había pasado dos hora desde la pelea con Sasuke, y Tsunade todavía seguía de mal humor. La hokage ordeno a un par de ambus seguir al Uchiha durante todo el día, ya que sabía que intentaría escaparse. Tsunade levanto su botella de sake y le dio un sorbo, mientras bebía escucho que golpeaban su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo algo cansada la rubia- ¿a qué debo tu visita Mikoto?

-Me gustaría que me explicaras porque suspendiste la boda y echaste a mi hijo del hogar de Sakura- dijo la matriarca Uchiha con seriedad.

- ¿No te conto Sasuke chan porque suspendí el matrimonio y le ordene que dejara el hogar de Sakura?- pregunto con sarcasmo Tsunade.

-Déjate de sarcasmo Tsunade y dime lo que paso… Sasuke chan llegó con todas sus cosas a la mansión y se encerró en su cuarto…- dijo afligida Mikoto.

-Es lo menos que puede hacer – replico con crueldad la Hokage.

-Dime Tsunade que paso con Sakura y Sasuke… tuvo que haber pasado algo muy malo para que Naruto lo haya golpeado y que hasta la serpiente asquerosa de Orochimaru, lo mirara con rencor- Mikoto miró a Tsunade directamente a los ojos-

-Está bien … te lo diré y no me interrumpas- Tsunade tomo otro sorbo de su sake- como bien sabes hace una semana Sakura se fue a una misión junto a Kakashi … esa misión fue ordenada por los anciano y Sakura no podía hacer nada para evitarla … e incluso querían que fuera sola … por lo menos pude lograr que Kakashi fuera con ella, bueno, después de que les informe de la misión, Sakura fue ordenar sus cosas junto a Sasuke y yo también fui a la mansión de Sakura, ya que tenía una reunión con Jiraiya y Orochimaru … cuando llegamos oímos discutir a Sasuke con Sakura … tu hijo no fue muy amable con ella …- dijo con odio la Hokage.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?- pregunto con temor Mikoto a Tsunade.

- Le dijo muchas cosas, entre ellas que era un insensible ya que no le importaba lo que le sucedía a su hijo y luego le dijo _"Sakura, si te vas no te atrevas a mirarme de nuevo y olvídate de que tu hijo es un Uchiha… tenías razón… tú no eres la mujer para mí, quizás tuve que haber elegido a Yamanaka o a la Hyuga, ellas por lo menos son más humana que tú" _y creó que la golpeó… nunca había visto una mirada tan triste en mi niña … ni siquiera cuando Naruto se fue de la aldea.

-¡No te creo! Mi Sasuke no sería capaz de decir eso y mucho menos golpear a Sakura – grito Mikoto mientras le corría lagrimas por sus rosto.

-¿Por qué debería mentir?- pregunto Tsunade con calma.

- Yo… lo siento…Tsunade… nunca pensé que Sasuke sería capaz de hacer algo así- Mikoto se sentó y lloró por unos minutos – ahora entiendo por qué cancelaste la boda… Sakura ¿lo sabe?

-Le enviare un mensaje… creó que en estos momentos es mejor que ella se concentre en su misión, después veremos qué pasa con su relación- Tsunade miró a Mikoto- ¿tienes en claro que Sasuke puede perder a Sakura?

-Lo sé… y si pasara eso… yo ya no podría hacer nada para detener a Kakashi – respondió Mikoto.

-Sabes, creo que Kakashi es el que merece más a Sakura… dime ¿Cuándo te enteraste de los sentimientos de Kakashi? – preguntó Tsunade.

- Me di cuenta después de dos años que se fue Sasuke … cuando lo enfrente me dijo que estaba loca y que solo sentía un amor de padre a hija … pero no le creí … Kakashi mira a Sakura con tanta ternura … la trata como una muñeca que necesita cariño y protección- respondió Mikoto.

-Yo me di cuenta un año después de que Sasuke y Naruto se fueron, pero conmigo no lo negó… Kakashi siempre ha sido mi favorito … debe amarla demasiado para que no luchara por ella … - dijo Tsunade con un suspiro- pero parece que su sacrificio no sirvió de nada … a Sasuke le falta madurar.

-Lo sé… pero tengo fe que madurará a tiempo y así recuperar a Sakura- dijo esperanzada Mikoto.

-La verdad lo único que me importa es que Sakura sea feliz, con la persona que ella elija – Tsunade volvió a tomar un trago de su botella.

**Cerca de la aldea de la lluvia**

-Sakura, ya es hora de despertar- dijo Kakashi, despertando a Sakura.

-Está bien Kakashi – respondió Sakura adormilada- ¿tu dormiste Kakashi?- preguntó Sakura.

- Dormí un par de horas, pero es suficiente para mantenerme al día- respondió el peligris. Mientras Sakura ordenaba su saco de dormir y se colocaba su máscara ambu.

-Kakashi, es hora de irnos- dijo la pelirrosa. Ambos ninjas se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar en donde se encontraba una veintena de ninjas. Sakura se escondió detrás de un ninja y de un solo golpe lo mato, llamando la atención de los otros ninjas.

-Kakashi, deshagámoslo de la basura- dijo con voz fría Sakura.

-Como quieras, Sakura- respondió Kakashi con el mismo tono de voz. Rápidamente Kakashi mató a cinco ninjas con su chidori, mientras que Sakura mataba a los ninjas solo de un golpe.

-Solo quedan cinco… que débiles son – dijo Sakura con desprecio.

-¿Lo matas tú o yo, Sakura? – preguntó Kakashi.

-Hazlo tu Kakashi- respondió Sakura. Kakashi obedeciendo a Sakura en unos minutos acabo con los ninjas restantes.

-¿Deidara kun, no vas a salir de tu escondite?- preguntó con voz tierna, Sakura.

- Claro que sí Sakurita… - Deidara salió de atrás de un árbol y quedó mirando a los dos ninjas de la hoja.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Acepto tu propuesta Sakura… me uno a ti - dijo muy serio Deidara.

- Bienvenido al equipo – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Sakura.

_**Espero que le haya gustado el capi jeje y den su opinión sobre Kakashi . **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡bye! \(^-^)/**_


	17. Madurez y una tragedia

**Hii! A todos aquí le traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 17**

**Madurez y una tragedia**

Mikoto Uchiha caminaba por las calles de Konoha con una cara de preocupación, ya que hace había pasado un mes desde que Sakura había dejado la aldea, y tres semana desde que Sasuke no salía de su habitación ni comía. La matriarca Uchiha iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un rubio le estaba hablando.

-¡Mikoto sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Naruto.

- eh… Naruto…- respondió con voz débil, Mikoto - lamentablemente no me encuentro bien….

- Es por Sasuke ¿cierto?- Dijo el rubio.

- si… no ha salido de su habitación desde que le dije que su matrimonio con Sakura no se iba a realizar por decisión de la hokage…. Mi niño se encuentra tan mal – dijo la pelinegra con lágrimas en sus ojos – sé que cometió un error al decirle eso a Sakura… pero no me gusta verlo sufrir…

-Mikoto sama… creo que también es mi culpa el estado de Sasuke…- Dijo cabizbajo Naruto- ¿Qué tipo de amigo soy sí dejo solo a mi mejor amigo?

- Eres un buen amigo Naruto, por lo mismo, intenta hablar con Sasuke y convéncelo para comer algo - respondió Mikoto.

-Haré todo lo posible para animar al teme- dijo emocionado Naruto.

-Gracias- susurró Mikoto agradecida.

En la mansión Uchiha

P.O.V Sasuke

-_Ha pasado un mes desde que Sakura se fue con Kakashi… y no he sabido nada de ella… ¿por qué fui tan estúpido? Yo nunca hubiera elegido a otra mujer… Sakura es mi todo… y sin ella no tengo motivo para vivir…_ - pensaba Sasuke mientras miraba hacia el techo de su habitación, hasta que fue interrumpido por un sonido.

- Teme, te ves mal – dijo una voz muy conocida para Sasuke.

-¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó cortante el pelinegro.

- Soy un ninja… solo utilice el jutsu de teletransportación – respondió Naruto – Teme, te traje ramen.

-No lo quiero – respondió Sasuke- por favor lárgate quiero estar solo.

-No te dejaré… llevas tres semanas encerrado aquí- dijo serio el rubio- así que levántate y empieza a comprar cosas para tu hijo- Sasuke al escucharlo se volvió más depresivo.

-Mi hijo… Sakura cuando vuelva tendrá seis meses de embarazo… ya no lo podrá ocultar – dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa, que se borró al instante- ¿qué hago Naruto para no perderla? – preguntó melancólico Sasuke.

- Lo siento Sasuke… no te puedo responder eso… ya que yo perdí a Sakura chan hace tiempo, pero puedo decirte que no cometas lo mismos errores que yo – dijo Naruto- y sobre todo no la dejes sola… sí haces eso, nada en la vida te la devolverá.

-Me debe odiar…- dijo Sasuke – después de lo que le dije… ella me olvidará y me alejará de su vida y la de mi hijo.

-Me das pena Sasuke- dijo con desprecio el rubio – no puedo creer que pienses que Sakura chan te alejaría de su hijo… y creas que ella no está sufriendo como tú…ella no es un monstruo, y debes recordar que tú fuiste quien la trato con desprecio y no ella…

-Naruto…- susurró Sasuke.

-Escúchame Sasuke- dijo Naruto- creo que ninguno de los dos merece a Sakura Chan, pero ella te eligió a ti de todos los bastardos que hay en la aldea … ella hizo su elección hace mucho … sé que estás enojado y deprimido … y que amas a Sakura más que a tu vida…. estuviste con ella cuando yo la deje, renunciaste a todo solo por ayudarla … por lo mismo, no quiero que la pierdas por unas palabras que vino desde el enojo de un idiota enojado y celoso- decía Naruto calmadamente, mientras Sasuke miraba sorprendido a Naruto por sus palabras y sobre todo por lo último- Sasuke no me mires así … no soy tan estúpido como crees… es notable tus celos cuando Kakashi sensei está cerca de Sakura … parece que la única que no se da cuenta de los sentimiento de Kakashi sensei es Sakura.

-¿Hace cuánto sabes que Kakashi siente algo por Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke con celos.

- Después de unas semana que volviste a la aldea… la mirada de Kakashi sensei cambia cuando está cerca de Sakura… y estoy seguro que un padre no miraría así a su hija – Naruto camino hacia Sasuke y le entrego el tazón de ramen- Sasuke, a pesar que a Kakashi sensei es una persona importante para mí, no quiero que este con Sakura… ¡lucha por ella! No la pierdas ante él

-Gracias Naruto- dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa sincera- Vas a ser un buen hokage en el futuro.

- Lo sé- respondió Naruto arrogante, mientras observaba a su amigo comer el plato de ramen que trajo.

-Naruto – dijo Sasuke una vez que terminó de comer- también serás un buen padrino para mi hijo.

-Teme…- exclamó sorprendido el rubio- Gracias.

- Naruto… creo que es buena tu idea de ir a comprar cosas para él bebe… ¿vamos?- preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

- ¡sí! ¡Le compraré a mi ahijado un chaqueta como la mía!- dijo entusiasmado el rubio.

- Eres un dobe- dijo entretenido el pelinegro.

En el comedor de la mansión

POV Normal

-_Naruto se ha demorado tanto… ¿estarán bien?_ – pensaba afligida Mikoto.

-¡Mikoto sama! – Gritó el ninja hiperactivo - ¿tiene las llaves de la casa de Sakura chan?

- Si las tengo – respondió confundida Mikoto- ¿para que la necesitas?

- Con el teme iremos a comprar algunas cosas para mi ahijado- respondió emocionado, Naruto.

-¡Lo lograste!- gritó emocionada Mikoto, abrazando al rubio- ohh ¡Naruto te invitare a comer ramen para agradecerte lo que has hecho!

- Oka san, quedaras en la ruin si alimentas al dobe- dijo divertido Sasuke, mientras entraba al comedor.

-¡Sasu chan! Me alegro tanto que salieras de tu habitación- dijo Mikoto mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Oka san no voy a perder a Sakura…- le dijo en voz baja a su madre.

-Me alegro que digas eso – respondió emocionada al notar que su hijo al fin había madurado - ¡bueno chicos vamos de compras! – gritó está vez emocionado la pelinegra.

En la base de akatsuki

-No tienen salida flor de cerezo y ninja de las mil copias- dijo Pain mientras miraba a los intrusos que habían matado a dos de sus mejores miembros.

-Él te está utilizando – dijo sería Sakura- terminaras por perder lo único que te mantiene humano.

- No sabes de lo que hablas – respondió Pain con una voz sin sentimientos- no hay que me ate al mundo de los humanos, yo soy un dios.

- Konan… ¿ella no significa nada de para ti? - preguntó nuevamente Sakura.

-Ella solo es una herramienta- respondió Pain

- Es una pena que hayas olvidado quien eres Nagato…- dijo con lastima Sakura- lo peor es que estas ayudando a la persona que mató a tu mejor amigo- Sakura se tomó unos minutos antes de decir- no van a triunfar aunque eso signifique mi muerte… no dejaré que utilicen el poder de los bijuus.

-Eso lo veremos más adelante… sí es que logras salir vida de aquí- replicó Pain.

- Kakashi… es hora de irnos esté lugar en unos cinco minutos hará ¡boom ¡- dijo bromeando Sakura.

- Parece que los miembros de akatsuki no son tan fieles como parecen - dijo Kakashi, mirando fijamente a Pain.

- Bastardo… - murmuró distraído Pain, dándole unos segundos a Kakashi y Sakura para que desaparecieran con un jutsu de tele transportación.

-Kakashi debemos apresurarnos – dijo preocupada la pelirrosa, quien estaba agotada por el esfuerzo realizado durante la misión, y a solo unos metros de la salida.

-Lo sé- respondió Kakashi- salgamos rápido. Ambos ninjas corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la salida, justo a tiempo de la explosión, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba furioso.

-Sakura chan- dijo una voz fría- creo que destruirte algo que me pertenece, por lo tanto, debes pagar.

-No te dejaré que te acerques a ella Obito- Dijo Kakashi colocándose al frente de Sakura.

-Mi querido amigo no es tiempo de saldar cuenta, así que no te haré daño, solo me interesa la pelirrosa- Tobi se acercó a Sakura, ignorando completamente a Kakashi, quién estaba dentro de un genjutsu originado por Tobi en el momento que cruzaron palabras- Conmigo no se juega, Haruno.

-Conmigo tampoco- respondió con voz fría la pelirrosa – pagarás todo lo que has hecho.

-Estaré esperando ansioso- dijo Tobi, para después acercarse rápidamente a Sakura, y atravesarle con su espada el pecho. La pelirrosa cayó de inmediato al suelo desangrándose, intentando guardar un poco de chakra para curarse lo necesario para no morir. – Nos veremos luego Sakura chan, si es que sobrevives- dijo con su voz infantil.

Unos diez minutos más tarde Kakashi fue capaz de disuadir el genjutsu, encontrarse con la macabra escena- ¡Sakura!- gritó desesperado- no te atrevas a morir.

-Ka ... ka… shi – dijo la pelirrosa mirando a su sensei, mientras hacía unos sellos para curarse lo suficiente para sobre vivir unos días más y gastar su chakra completamente- no … sé… si lograré… vivir … pero si no … lo hago … dile … a Sasuke… que lo amo … y que … me … perdone … por… poner… en riesgo... la vida… de nuestro…hijo – dijo Sakura en apenas en un susurró, para luego desmayarse.

-¡Sakura… despierta!- rogaba Kakashi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Debemos llegar a la aldea lo más rápido posible- dijo una voz – o sino la rosadita morirá.

- Tienes razón… debemos apresurarnos Deidara- Dijo Kakashi recomponiéndose.

-Yo la llevaré… tengo más chakra y fuerza tú, pero debemos llegar juntos… recuerda que todavía soy un ninja renegado – dijo Deidara, quien ya no traía puesto el manto de akatsuki.

-Está bien- respondió Kakashi, quien miraba el frágil cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Mientras que Deidara tomaba delicadamente a la pelirrosa, quién ya no ocultaba su gran estómago.

-Vamos- dijo Deidara, mirando el vientre de la pelirrosa. Ambos ninjas salieron rápidamente de la aldea de la lluvia.

En Konoha

-Teme ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó muy preocupado Naruto, al ver a su amigo llorar.

-Sakura…- respondió afligido el pelinegro.

-¿qué pasa con Sakura Chan? Recuerda que llega en dos semanas más – dijo el rubio quien tenía una brocha en su mano.

-¡Sakura¡- susurró afligido el pelinegro, levantando la mirada- Algo le pasó Naruto … siento un dolor en mi pecho tan grande … es como sí la estuviera perdiendo para siempre.

-Teme… no te preocupes… recuerda que Sakura chan está junto a Kakashi- dijo Naruto nada convencido, ya que el también sentía que algo malo le había sucedido a su amiga y primer amor

-… Tienes razón… quizás no sea nada- dijo para sí mismo Sasuke.

Dos días más tarde

-¡Ayuda por favor!- gritó Kakashi en el hospital de la aldea.

-¿qué es ese escándalo?- grito Tsunade quien pasaba por ahí junto a Mikoto. Tsunade al ver quien era levantó la mirada y se puso muy pálida.- ¡Enfermeras llevan a Sakura a la sala de operaciones y estabilícenla!- gritó histérica, mientras que Mikoto se había desmayado al ver a Sakura llena de sangre -¿Qué mierda paso con mi alumna Kakashi?- preguntó Tsunade con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tobi, Obito o como se llame, la atravesó con su espada- respondió afligido el peligris – y yo no pude hacer nada.

-Yo me voy a la sala de operaciones junto a Shizune… y después me explicarás que hace ese akatsuki en mi aldea- Tsunade se dio la vuelta y corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido Sakura.

-No es tu culpa- Dijo Deidara para romper el silencio- ese bastardo es muy fuerte y Sakura y tú no tenían casi nada de chakra.

-Lo sé… no me sirve de nada culparme- respondió Kakashi, para acercarse a Mikoto y despertarla.

- ¡Por Dios! Kakashi dime que esa no era Sakura- pidió Mikoto llorando.

-Lo siento… yo no pude… - respondió Kakashi que al fin soltó las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

- Ella… ¿va a vivir?- preguntó con temor Mikoto.

-No lo sé… si ella no se hubiera curado lo suficiente… estaría muerta… Mikoto no sé lo que pase…- dijo con voz débil el peligris.

-Kakashi… anda a descansar…Sakura está en buenas manos – dijo Mikoto después de unos minutos de llanto-y lleva a tu amigo contigo…antes que el consejo se enteré que está aquí.

-Yoo… Está bien… iré a tomarme un baño y regresaré – dijo Kakashi- Nos vemos- Kakashi y Deidara salieron rápidamente del hospital, dejando sola a Mikoto en muy mal estado.

- Tengo que decírselo… a todos…- dijo Mikoto para sí misma, mientras salía del hospital.

Casa de Sakura

-¡Wooo! Quedo hermosa la habitación para mi ahijado o ahijada – gritó entusiasmada, Ino- lo único mala es esa ropa naranja.

-¡eh! ¿ De qué hablas? Si esa ropa es la más linda que tiene- gritó Naruto a Ino.

-Cállense los dos – dijo Sasuke con voz fría- no soporto sus gritos.

- ¡Chicos! bajen en estos momentos – gritó con voz desesperada Karin.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- preguntó Naruto.

-No lo sé dobe, mejor bajemos- los tres chicos bajaron al primer piso, encontrándose con una Karin que lloraba profundamente, un Suigetsu y Juugo con cara de tristeza, con jiraiya y Orochimaru con el ceño fruncido y con Mikoto llorando a mares.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras oka san?- preguntó preocupado Sasuke.

-Sasu…lo siento… - dijo sollozando Mikoto, mientras miraba con tristeza a su hijo.

-Sakura… dime que no es ella…- rogo el pelinegro con voz desesperada.

-Yoo… estaba… visitando a Tsunade en el hospital… y de repente con Tsunade escuchamos a un hombre pidiendo ayuda… cuando nos… acercamos… vimos a…- Mikoto paro de contar lo sucedió e intento calmarse para poder explicar lo que paso.

- ¿Qué le paso a la frentona?- gritó desesperada Ino.

- Ella… estaba… muy pálida… y bañada de sangre…- Mikoto paró de contar y empezó a llorar muy fuerte, junto a Ino. Naruto se giró para ver el rostro de su amigo que estaba bañado en lágrimas y decidió preguntar lo más importante.

-¿Ella está muerta? – preguntó en un susurro Naruto y conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No… lo… está… pero hay … pocas posibilidades… que sobreviva ella … y el bebé – respondió sollozando.

-¡no puede ser!- gritó furioso Naruto, mientras corrían las lágrimas por su rostro- ella es fuerte… ella no puede…

-¡Sasuke ¡ ¿ a dónde vas? – pregunto Jiraiya quien estaba escuchando lo ocurrido.

-¡Lo voy a matar! – Dijo con voz fría el pelinegro, lo cual asusto a todos los presentes- Kakashi debía cuidarla- Mikoto se levantó de su asiento y le dio una cachetada a su hijo.

-¡Piensas en eso cuando la mujer que amas y tú hijo están luchando por su vida!- gritó furiosa Mikoto- el pobre Kakashi no necesita que le recuerdes lo que paso … si lo hubieras visto … por favor Sasuke no hagas nada.

-¡Lo siento! No sé qué hacer…. Yo sabía que algo estaba mal con la misión y no hice nada…- dijo Sasuke mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón, sollozando.

-Teme – dijo Naruto, acercándose a Sasuke – no la dejes- Sasuke miró a su amigo y comprendió que tenía que estar con ella a cada segundo.

-No lo haré Naruto… créeme que no lo haré – susurró Sasuke.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi… sé que este capítulo es algo dramático pero todo mejorar, así que esperen el próximo capi ;D **

**Igualmente, quiero agradecer a todas las personas quien comenta mi fics y dan ideas ^^ recuerden que me pueden decir sus ideas : 3 **

**Comenten por favor**

**Hasta el próximo capi \(^-^)/**


	18. Atrapada en mi mente

**Hii! A todos aquí le traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen por la tardanza**: 3

Capítulo 18

Atrapada en mi mente

P.O.V Normal

Había pasado cuatro horas desde que internaran a Sakura en el hospital, y en ese lapso de tiempo no había noticias sobre la condición de la pelirrosa, lo cual provocó un escándalo por parte de Naruto.

-¡Exijo que me dejen pasar a donde esta Sakura chan! – grito el rubio a unas de la enfermeras.

-Lo siento Uzumaki san pero no está permitido la entrada de persona que no pertenece al equipo médico.

- ¡no me importa! – Replicó Naruto- ¡sí no sé nada de Sakura chan en media hora entrare como sea!

-Cálmate Naruto – dijo Sasuke con deprimida y seria- en algún momento se sabrá algo de Sakura.

-Perooo…. ¡yo quiero entrar!- insistió Naruto.

-¡Cállate Naruto o te prohibido la entrada al hospital!- dijo Tsunade enojada.

- ¡Oba san! ¿Cómo esta Sakura y el teme bebe?- pregunto rápidamente el rubio.

- Sakura…- la hokage miró a todos los presentes, deteniendo en el pelinegro quién se veía demacrado- no puedo mentirles… ella está grave.

-¿vivirá…?- pregunto con voz débil Ino.

-Sakura es fuerte… en estos momentos ella está luchando por su vida y la de su hijo- respondió Tsunade con tristeza- para mí es difícil decir esto … pero Sakura está en coma … y no sé si algún día despierte – luego de decir eso la hokage se lanzó a llorar.

-¿Y mi hijo… cómo está?- pregunto Sasuke con su voz quebrada.

- él está bien… gracias a Sakura… lo más probable que cuando la atacaron utilizó el poco chakra que teníaprotegiendo al bebe, dejándose indefensa… su hijo está en perfecta condiciones… pero si Sakura no despierta en tres meses tendremos que intervenir para que él bebe nazca…

- ¿escuche bien hokage sama?- intervino Juugo que estaba en silencio junto al resto del equipo taka- ¿Sakura san tendrá un niño?

-Escuchaste bien… mi pequeña Sakura dará a luz un hermoso niño – dijo con dulzura.

-Un niño…- susurro Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos- voy a ser padre de un niño…

-¡Sasuke chan!- gritó Mikoto abrazando a su hijo tiernamente- ¡que feliz estoy! Tendré a un nieto… espero que sea tan lindo como tú.

-Oka san, existe la posibilidad que el niño salga con el pelo rosa- intervino Itachi que se encontraba sentado en una silla.

- ¡No digas eso de mi nieto!- dijo Mikoto dándole a Itachi una mirada molesta- ¡por fin podré comprar la ropa del bebe y deshacerme de esos trajes de color naranjo!

-¡Mikoto san no puede deshacerse de la ropa q le compre a mi ahijado!- gritó Naruto.

-¿Puedo verla…?- pregunto Sasuke a Tsunade mientras que su madre y su amigo discutían por la ropa del bebe.

- Sí… mocoso… puedes verla… aunque te advierto que Sakura no se ve muy bien- respondió Tsunade con algo de lastima- sígueme- Sasuke obedientemente siguió por los pasillos a la rubia, hasta que se detuvieron en una habitación- Uchiha por el estado que se encuentra Sakura, ella es alimentada por los tubos conectados a su organismo… tienes treinta minutos- Tsunade dejó solo al pelinegro.

POV Sasuke

Una vez que Tsunade salió de vista de Sasuke, el pelinegro abrió la puerta suavemente, entrando a la habitación de Sakura. El pelinegro quedo impresionado por el estado de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura…- susurró con abundante lágrimas, mientras se acercaba al lado de la pelirrosa- perdóname por ser un idiota egoísta… y por decirte palabras que no sentía- Sasuke tomó la mano de su pelirrosa y la acaricio suavemente- ¿Sabes Sakura? Me enamore de ti el día en que chocamos a unos metros de la torre del hokage… pero me puse tan nervioso que solo se me ocurrió llamarte molesta… desde ese día me volví tu acosador personal … siempre te observaba en clases o cuando caminabas junto a Naruto hacia su casa … y eso siguió por varios años … hasta que nos pusieron en el mismo equipo ... – Sasuke miraba a la pelirrosa con mucha dulzura y con una sonrisa nostálgica- quizás es egoísta lo que voy a decir … pero me alegro que la Hyuuga te alejara de Yamanaka y Naruto, o sino tú nunca me hubieras visto como algo más que un compañero de equipo ...- el pelinegro volvió a romper en llanto- por favor Sakura despierta … tú eres todo para mí desde que tenía siete años … ¡ no te atrevas a dejarme a mí y a nuestro hijo!- grito Sasuke- Mi Saku … cuando te fuiste no se notaba que estuvieras embarazada … pero ahora … tu vientre es enorme, lo cual te hace ver bella… - Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosa y beso su vientre, para luego besar suavemente los labios de Sakura- Sakura te juro por mi vida que una vez te despiertes haré todo lo posible para que me perdones y tener la autorización de la hokage para que nos casemos … no dejaré que Kakashi u otro tipo te lleve de mi lado … eres mía como yo soy tuyo- Sasuke fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

-Uchiha… has estado una hora con Sakura… tienes que irte a descansar – dijo hokage con voz comprensiva, ya que escucho todo el monologo del pelinegro.

-No la quiero dejar…- dijo en un susurro.

- En verdad lo siento… pero debes entender que hay una enorme fila de personas que quieren ver a mi niña ¿entiendes?- Tsunade miró a Sasuke con simpatía.

-Está bien- respondió Sasuke, para luego darle un beso a la pelirrosa- nos vemos Sakura…- Sasuke salió de la habitación con paso lento y una vez que estuvo afuera fue detenido por la hokage.

-Uchiha… escuche lo que dijiste en la habitación… no necesitas mi autorización para casarte con Sakura… ya que la tienes- dijo Tsunade.

- pero usted fue quien prohibió el matrimonio… ¿Por qué cambio de parecer?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Porque hoy comprobé que amas a Sakura y que eres capaz de darle el cariño que se merece – después de decir eso Tsunade se dirigió a la sala de espera.

-Gracias – susurro Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

/

P.O.V de Sakura

-"_¿en dónde estoy_?- pensaba Sakura mientras observaba el lugar donde se encontraba- "_Nunca he visto un lugar tan hermoso_…"- Sakura estaba observando un enorme prado, que estaba repleto de árboles de cerezo- es hermoso…- susurro la pelirrosa mientras tomaba una flor que había caído del árbol.

-Esa flor es tan hermoso como tú, Sakura- dijo una persona desconocida.

-¿quién eres?- pregunto con tranquilidad la pelirrosa.

- ¿en verdad no me recuerdas mi niña?- pregunto un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años.

- Otto san…- respondió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos – pero… tú estás muerto… entonces ¿yo también lo estoy?

-Yo estoy muerto… pero tú no mi niña – el hombre se aceró a Sakura y la abrazo.

- ¡Otto san te extrañe tanto!- lloró Sakura mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerza a su padre.

- Te has vuelto toda una mujer – dijo el padre de Sakura con una sonrisa- espero que le coloques a tu hijo mi nombre.

- tú… ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sonrojada la pelirrosa.

- Allá arriba se sabe todo… - respondió el hombre.

-Si no estoy muerta y esto no es el cielo ni el infierno ¿en dónde me encuentro?- pregunto Sakura soltando a su padre.

-Estamos dentro de tu mente… mi niña… en estos momentos tu cuerpo está en coma, pero solo será por el tiempo que permanezcas aquí- respondió nuevamente el padre de Sakura.

-¡Tengo que volver! Sasuke…Naruto… Obito… ¡tengo que cumplir mi promesa de liberarlos!- dijo con desesperación Sakura.

-No te preocupes- dijo un hombre desconocido para Sakura- estarás aquí hasta que aprendas lo necesario para vences y liberar a mis hijos.

-Tú… eres…- tartamudeaba Sakura.

-Si… soy él… Sakura … te enseñare todo lo que sé para qué protejas a los que amas y cumpla tu promesa… no te dejare morir por la técnica que piensas utilizar- respondió el desconocido.

-¿Es posible que pueda vivir? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que permanecer aquí?- pregunto la pelirrosa con entusiasmos.

-Puedes vivir sí utilizas de manera correcta la técnica, para esto te entrenaras conmigo y tu padre, por último te despertaras cuando sea la hora de que tu hijo nazca – respondió el sabio.

-¿En tres meses aprenderé lo suficiente?- pregunto Sakura.

-Hija en este lugar no existe el tiempo… allá será tres meses, pero aquí serán tres años o incluso más ¿te parece que empecemos a entrenar?- pregunto el padre de Sakura con una sonrisa, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Empecemos cuanto antes – respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa arrogante- así podré salir de este lugar pronto.

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi! Por favor respondan lo siguiente:**

**¿Qué nombre le debería poner al padre de Sakura? (y la de su bebe)**

**comenten pliss!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulos \(^-^)/**


	19. Despertar y una nueva vida

**Hii! A todos aquí le traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen por la tardanza: 3**

**Capítulo 19**

**Despertar y una nueva vida**

Habían pasado desde la misión alrededor de tres meses, y la pelirrosa no daba señales de mejora, lo cual preocupó a Tsunade intensamente pues esperaba que su alumna despertara antes de que diera luz. Durante ese tiempo Sasuke raramente dejaba el hospital y no dejaba que ningún desconocido entrará a la habitación, por lo cual, Tsunade y Shizune eran las únicas que podían tratar a Sakura.

Naruto le contaba a Sakura todo lo que ocurría en el pueblo, pero enfocándose en la promociones de ramen. Ino y Karin pasaban peleando ya que no se ponían de acuerdo para comprar nueva ropa al bebe, pues la ropa anterior- Comprada por Naruto- fue desechada por Mikoto. En algunas ocasiones ambas kunoichis se llevaban bien, como por ejemplo, cuando golpearon juntas a Hinata por decir que Sakura era una perra y que merecía morir junto a su bastardo.

Kakashi visitaba a la pelirrosa en la noche, ya que no era capaz de hablar con sus ex alumnos, pues se sentía culpable. Mientras que Deidara permanecía escondido en la casa de Sakura, en vigilancia de Suigetsu y Juugo, ya que varias veces terminó peleando con Orochimaru.

P.O.V normal

- Sakura ya es hora que despiertes…- dijo en voz baja Tsunade, mientras revisaba los signos vitales de Sakura, sin darse cuenta de que la pelirrosa abría los ojos y sonreía.

- Desperté hace un minuto Tsunade- dijo con voz baja Sakura, sorprendiendo a Tsunade- déjame de mirar así, no es como si estuviera muerta- bromeó Sakura.

-Sakura…- susurró Tsunade con lágrimas en sus ojos- no lo hagas de nuevo… por favor… no lo hagas… no soportaría perderte…- sollozaba Tsunade como una niña pequeña.

-Tsunade- susurro Sakura, viendo a su maestra y madre adoptiva con cariño- lo siento… no era mi intención asustar a nadie- luego de unos segundos de silencia Tsunade se lanzó a abrazar a Sakura, mientras sollozaba en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

-¡Eres una idiota Sakura Haruno!- gritó la rubia una vez que dejó de sollozar- Sabes que tendré que castigarte… ¡no te dejaré hacer ninguna misión durante años!

-Tú sabes muy bien que ir a esta misión no era mi decisión… fue el consejo… y casi lograron lo que querían- Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Sakura habló- estoy enorme… - susurro Sakura.

-¿Qué esperabas? Si tienes nueve meses de embarazo y en cualquier momento darás a luz- dijo Tsunade mirando con cariño a su hija adoptiva.

-Lo sé… por algo desperté… Tsunade no quiero preocuparte pero… siento unos dolores horribles en mi abdomen… parece que mi niño quiere salir- dijo Sakura calmada.

-¡Por dios! Vas a tener al bebe… ¿y tú me dices que no me preocupe?... ¡estás loca! – gritó Tsunade.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Tsunade sama? ¿Por qué son los gritos?- entro agitada Shizune sin darse cuenta de la pelirrosa, hasta que está habló.

-Está exagerando… solo tengo unas contracciones pero falta una media hora para que entre en labor de parto- respondió Sakura dejando a Shizune blanca como un fantasma.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Shizune una vez que se había repuesto de la impresión de encontrar a la pelirrosa despierta- ¡oh Dios! ¡Media hora… tengo que preparar el pabellón! – sin más que decir salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Creo que su reacción fue peor que la tuya…- dijo Sakura divertida.

-Espérate que se enteré cierto pelinegro- respondió con una sonrisa Tsunade, pero su expresión cambio al ver a Sakura algo triste-¿Qué pasa mi niña?- preguntó Sakura sentándose al lado de la pelirrosa.

-¿Me detesta? ¿Él va a querer a mi bebe?- preguntó con una mueca por una contracción.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico que pasó estos tres meses en el hospital a tu lado, cuidando ti y hablando con tu vientre?-preguntó está vez Tsunade.

-En serio no me odia…- preguntó con timidez.

- ¡Criatura ese chico está loco por ti! Él nunca sería capaz de odiarte y menos dejar a tu hijo… ¡créeme ese Uchiha no se va a despejar de ti por el resto de su vida! ¡Ahora déjate de pensar en tonterías! – Tsunade se paró y se fue hacia la puerta- Iré a buscarte algo de comer… tienes que tener fuerzas para traer a mi nieto a la vida.

-Gracias Tsunade…- respondió conmovida Sakura.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos… y prepárate ya que en algunos minutos ciertas personas vendrán a verte- después de decir esto Tsunade salió de la habitación con un gran sonrisa.

En la sala de espera

-"_Tsunade se está demorando demasiado en la revisión de Sakura… ¿habrá pasado algo?-_ pensaba el pelinegro mientras caminaba de una esquina a otra en la sala de espera.

-¡Teme quédate quieto!- dijo Naruto algo irritado.

-Cállate dobe- replicó el pelinegro.

-Sasuke chan, Naruto tiene razón no sirve de nada pasearte… no debes preocuparte por Sakura ella está bien- dijo Mikoto- mira hay está Shizune… preguntémosle por qué se demora tanto Tsunade.

-Mikoto san, Shizune se ve algo agitada y ocupada… quizás no deberíamos molestarla- dijo Ino, quien permanecía en silencio.

- Tonterías, para mí es primero Sakura y me da lo mismo molestar a Shizune- respondió la matriarca Uchiha, mientras se dirigía hacia la pelinegra.

-Mikoto sama… ¿por qué están en la sala de espera?- pregunto Shizune algo extrañada.

-Tsunade entró para revisar a Sakura – explicó Mikoto.

-¿no lo saben?- pregunto Shizune nuevamente.

- ¿qué es lo que debemos saber?- preguntó molesto Sasuke.

- OH… quizás a Tsunade se le olvidó avisarle- dijo Shizune ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿qué paso Shizune? ¿Le paso algo a la frentezota?- pregunto Ino muy preocupada.

-¡No! Todo lo contrario… Sakura chan despertó hace diez minutos y en menos de media hora dará a luz al bebe- dijo emocionada la pelinegra- por eso estoy tan agitada y ocupada ¡estoy preparando el pabellón!- terminó de decir la pelinegra.

-¡Sakura chan… despertó!- gritó emocionado- ¡tengo que ir a verla!

-¡No! Yo iré primero- exclamó emocionada Ino, con algunas lágrimas de alegría.

- ¡emmm! Chicos… creó que Sasuke se adelantó… él se fue en el momento que Shizune dijo que Sakura se había despertado- dijo Mikoto emocionada.

-Creó que iré en unos minutos más- dijo Ino.

-Yo también, hay que dejar al teme un momento solo con Sakura chan- dijo Naruto.

- Gracias chicos- replicó Mikoto- Yo iré a casa y volveré.

-Mikoto san traiga la ropa que le compre a mi ahijado – dijo entusiasmado Naruto.

-emmmm – balbuceó Mikoto- claro Naruto… yo traeré esa ropa tan linda.

-Gracias Mikoto san- dijo Naruto, mientras veía a la matriarca Uchiha alejarse- no traerá la ropa ¿cierto?

-No lo hará Naruto- respondió Ino con una gran sonrisa.

P.O.V Sasuke

-_"Sakura despertó"- _pensaba Sasuke mientras corría a ver a Sakura- _" Tsunade tuvo que haberme avisado …"_- Sasuke en tan solo en un minuto llegó la habitación y con cierto temor abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Sakura mirándolo fijamente y con cierto temor- Sakura…

-Hola… Sasuke- susurró Sakura evitando mirar a Sasuke, después de haberlo mirado unos segundos. Sasuke se acercó lentamente a Sakura, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-Sakura… perdóname…- dijo Sasuke, mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Sakura.

-No… Sasuke… tu perdóname… casi pierdo a mi hijo… - dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas- ese maldito de Obito… ¡ayyy! ¡Oh! ¡Mierda duele!- exclamó la pelirrosa mientras hacia una mueca-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el pelinegro.

-¡Si estoy bien… solo que voy tener a nuestro hijo en unos minutos y la estúpida de Tsunade no llega!- grito irónicamente.

-Cálmate Sakura- dijo Sasuke- todo estará bien.

-Eso dices…pero… ¡tú no eres quien está sufriendo estos dolores! ¡Quiero a Tsunade aquí!- gritó Sakura.

- Sakura…- Sasuke se acercó y besó a Sakura con pasión distrayéndola del dolor por un momento.

-Sasuke… - susurró Sakura- no quiero preocuparte… pero voy a tener… y ni siquiera un beso tuyo va a detener esto… ¡ahh!

-Sakura… aguanta… hasta que llegue la hokage- decía algo nervioso el pelinegro, mientras acariciaba la mano de la pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura! Siento la demora pero tuve que arreglar un pequeño problema por causa de Naruto- Dijo Tsunade, cuando entro con una bandeja de comida a la habitación.

-Tsunade… deja la comida para otro momento … pero ya no aguantó más … él bebe va a salir …. – dijo afligida Sakura, apretando la mano del pelinegro.

-¡Por Dios Sakura! Déjame revisarte- Tsunade se acercó a Sakura y la revisó detenidamente, para luego acercarse a la puerta y gritar – ¡Shizune ven este instante!- Un minuto después entro la pelinegra y miró a Tsunade esperando ordenes- Shizune no alcanzaremos llegar a pabellón… Sakura tendrá al niño en este instante.

-Uchiha san debe salir en estos instantes- dijo Shizune mientras tomaba algunos elementos quirúrgicos – no se preocupe ella estará bien.

-Yo no me voy a ir- Respondió el pelinegro serio.

-¡Lárgate Sasuke! Te lo están ordenando, además, no eres del personal médico- dijo Sakura sin paciencia.

-Yo… está bien…- Sasuke se acercó nuevamente a Sakura y la besó suavemente- Te amo no lo olvides.

-No lo haré…- respondió Sakura.

-Cuídenla-dijo Sasuke a Tsunade y Shizune para luego salir.

P.O.V Normal

-Sakura… puja…al bebe ya se le ve la cabeza… no tuviste que aguantar tanto- dijo Tsunade.

- Yo… estaba Sasuke…duele… ahhhh- grito Sakura mientras pujaba con fuerza.

-¡Vamos Sakura chan! Tú puedes- animaba Shizune mientras le limpiaba la frente.

-¡Puja otra vez!- ordenó una vez más Tsunade.

-¡AHh!- gritó Sakura mientras pujaba - ¡duele como un infierno!

-¡Cálmate Sakura queda poco! ¡Una vez más y tu bebe estará en tus brazos! – dijo Tsunade- Sakura, una vez que llegue a tres quiero que pujes con toda tu fuerza, uno…dos… tres…

-¡Ahhhh!- grito Sakura mientras pujaba con mucha fuerza.

-¡Lo hiciste Sakura!- grito de alegría Tsunade, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un llanto-.

-Lo hice…. Susurró Sakura muy cansada.

-¡Es hermoso!- Exclamó Shizune al acercarse al bebe que estaba siendo limpiado por Tsunade. Unos minutos más tarde Tsunade terminó la revisión del niño, mientras que Shizune limpiaba a Sakura.

-Es una preciosidad…- dijo emocionada la hokage, mientras acunaba al bebe en sus brazos.

-Quiero verlo…- dijo somnolienta la pelirrosa.

-Claro…- Tsunade se acercó a Sakura y le entregó al bebe a Sakura.

-Es… hermoso- susurro Sakura con lágrimas de alegría- hola pequeño… soy tu mamá…- le dijo Sakura al bebe- sabes te pareces a tu padre… Naruto tenía razón eres un pequeño teme.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?- preguntó Tsunade una vez que terminó de limpiar el cuarto junto a Shizune.

-Sora… mi niño se llamará Sora Uchiha- respondió Sakura recordando su promesa.

-Un hermoso nombre – Tsunade se acercó a Sakura y al bebe- Bienvenido al mundo Sora Uchiha.

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi! Jeje bueno he elegido como nombre ¡Sora! Si no me equivoco significa cielo … espero que les guste el nombre :3 en uno de los comentarios leí que él bebe debería ser celoso! Jaj así que nuestro pequeño Uchiha celará a su madre, sobre todo cuando este con Kakashi ;D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Comenten, bye! \(^-^)/**


	20. Una pequeña alegría antes de la tormenta

¡Hiii a todos! Estoy devuelta con un nuevo capi de mi fics… espero que sea de su agrado el corto capítulo de hoy ^^!

Capítulo 20

Una pequeña alegría antes de la tormenta

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Sasuke salió de la habitación hacia la sala de espera. Como era de esperarse todos le preguntaron cómo estaba Sakura, a lo cual respondió con una sola palabra "bebe". Después de descifrar lo que dijo Sasuke todos entraron en caos, especialmente Naruto, que molestaba a la recepcionista cada cinco minutos.

P.O.V Sasuke

- "ya ha pasado una hora y no hay noticia sobre el estado de Sakura y mi hijo… y… ¿sí le paso algo al bebe o a mi Sakura? … no creo… me estoy volviendo loco con la espera"- Pensaba Sasuke, mientras estaba sentado en una silla sin mostrar ningún tipo de nerviosismo.

-¡Temee!- dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿No te importa lo que le pase a tu bebe o a Sakura chan?- Sasuke levanto la mirada y le dio una mirada fría al rubio.

-emmm, yo mejor voy a preguntar algo a la enferme- dijo Naruto rápidamente y algo asustado.

_-"ese idiota… ¿cómo puede pensar que no me importa mi hijo y mi Sakura? Ya verá cuando volvamos a entrenar juntos… quizás sin querer lo lastime con mi chidori"-_ Sasuke, miraba hacia el suelo mientras pensaba como hacer sufrir a Naruto.

-Sasuke no le hagas caso a Naruto- dijo una voz masculina que hasta el momento solo observaba a Sasuke en silencio.

-No le hago caso, Itachi- respondió fríamente Sasuke.

-A mí no me engañas otouto … estás muy preocupado por el estado de Sakura y de tu hijo- dijo Itachi mirando fijamente a su hermano pequeño.

-Claro que estoy preocupado… no sé cómo el idiota de Naruto puede pensar lo contrario- dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

-No te preocupes Otouto – Itachi volteo la cabeza y sonrío – Mira ahí viene la hokage. Sasuke al oír esto se paró rápidamente y se dirigió a Tsunade.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura y mi hijo?- preguntó afligido el pelinegro.

-¡No te preocupes mocoso! Todo salió de maravilla- respondió alegre la Hokage- es una preciosidad el bebe… lo único malo es que se parece a ti.

-¿Podemos pasar a ver a Sakura chan?- pregunto Naruto emocionado.

-Lo siento mocoso, ustedes deberán esperar una hora para ver a Sakura, pero tu Sasuke puedes pasar en este momento- dijo la hokage, ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Sasuke, el cual salió rápidamente de la sala de espera para ver a Sakura. El pelinegro corrió por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llego al cuarto de Sakura, algo nervioso abrió la puerta.

-Sakura…- susurró el pelinegro al entrar.

-Sasuke… - respondió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al pelinegro – entra si no te voy a morder- dijo entretenida la pelirrosa.

-Pero Sakura a mí me gustaría que me mordieras - el pelinegro con una sonrisa sexy en su rostro.

-Baka… - dijo en voz baja Sakura- Sasuke… acércate y conoce a tu hijo- Sasuke obedeciendo a su pelirrosa, se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella, para luego ver el pequeño bulto que abrazaba la pelirrosa. Para verlo mejor, Sasuke, quito la manta que cubría el rostro del niño, quedando sorprendido al ver a su bebe.

- Es hermoso Sakura- dijo Sasuke al ver a su hijo.

-mmm eso sería alabarte a ti mismo ¿sabes? Naruto tiene razón es un pequeño teme- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirrosa- Sasuke solo sonrió y vio detalladamente los rasgos de su bebe. El pelinegro observó que su hijo tenía su mismo cabello y el mismo color de piel.

-Parece que el dobe tenía razón esta vez… pero estoy seguro que tendrá tus ojos – dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su bebe- Gracias Sakura – dijo Sasuke conmovido, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su pelirrosa.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- pregunto la pelirrosa enternecida con la expresión que tenía Sasuke en su rostro.

-Está bien- respondió Sasuke. Sakura puso suavemente a Sora en brazos de su padre. Sasuke lo tomo suavemente y lo acunó con mucho cariño - ¿Cuál será su nombre?- preguntó el pelinegro después de un momento.

-Sora… ¿te molesta que allá elegido el nombre sin preguntarte?- preguntó Sakura.

-Para nada… Sora Uchiha… es un lindo nombre- respondió Sasuke, mientras pensaba "_Sakura Uchiha también es un lindo nombre"._

_-_ Mi padre se llamaba así… le prometí que cuando naciera mi hijo le iba poner su nombre- dijo la pelirrosa con la mirada lejana. Sasuke solo la miró en silencio, no queriendo interrumpir los pensamientos de Sakura- Sasuke… ¿puedo dormir un momento? Estoy muy agotada.

-Claro que puedes dormir… - dijo con un poco de preocupación.

-Sasuke no me voy a ir de nuevo- dijo Sakura, adivinando los pensamientos de su pelinegro.

-Sakura… promete que no te irás de nuevo… yo no lo soportaría… - dijo el pelinegro muy afligido. Sakura al ver la angustia del pelinegro, tomo su rostro y lo beso suavemente- No me iré nuevamente… nunca me fui… ¿en verdad cree que solo dormí estos tres meses?

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó curioso Sasuke.

-Te lo diré cuando estén los demás…- respondió Sakura.

-Sakura… - dijo nuevamente Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-¿Te casaras conmigo? ¿Pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo?- preguntó Sasuke mirando los ojos de Sakura.

- Sasuke… me casaré contigo… te amo idiota- respondió Sakura.

-Gracias Sakura- dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, para luego acercarse a su pelirrosa y besarla apasionadamente. Después de una hora los demás visitantes entraron a la habitación de la pelirrosa, encontrándose con que los tres dormían plácidamente en la cama de Sakura como una gran familia.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Lo siento sí es muy corto, pero no tengo tiempo para escribir . También les quiero decir que escribiré un one shot pero no de que pareja puedo escribir… así que den ideas!**

**Hasta la próxima publicación!**

**Comenten plis!**

**Byeee! \(^-^)/**


	21. conversaciones

**Hiii! Espero que disfruten del capi y disculpen por la tardanza :3**

**Capítulo 21**

**Conversaciones **

**Pov Normal**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Sasuke fue a ver a Sakura y todos estaban emocionados por entrar a ver a la pelirrosa y al bebe, sobre todos Naruto, Ino y Mikoto, los cuales estaban discutiendo.

-¡Naruto baka! Yo voy a entrar primero a ver a la frentona y a mi ahijado… si me detienes… te lastimaré Naruto – Ino dijo con voz amenazante.

-¡No! Yo entraré primero a conocer al teme bebe y a ver a Sakura… mira lo que le compre al bebe – Naruto saco de un bolso un poleron horrible de color naranja- ¿no es hermoso?

-¡Es horrible Naruto! Mi nieto no ocupará ese tipo de ropa… Naruto… ¿Cuándo compraste ese poleron?- Preguntó curiosa Mikoto.

-Hace un rato jejje mande a un clon a comprarlo mientras usted no estaba – respondió Naruto algo asustado.

- Disculpe… no es que quiera interrumpir su conversación… pero hace cinco minutos que Tsunade sama autorizó la visitas – dijo Shizune tímidamente.

-¡Qué!- gritaron los tres, para luego correr a toda velocidad. Cuando se estaban acercando al cuarto, Ino le hizo una zancadilla a Naruto, logrando que este se rodara por el suelo.

- ¡Bien echo Ino chan! No podemos dejar que le de esa ropa horrible a mi nieto – dijo emocionada Mikoto.

-Tiene razón ¡apresurémonos!- ambas mujeres abrieron la puerta del cuarto fuertemente, ocasionando que los dormidos se despertaran.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sasuke algo asustado, observando a todos los que estaban en la habitación.- ¿y el dobe?

-emmm tuvo un pequeño accidente – susurró Ino algo avergonzada, para luego ser interrumpida por un rubio furioso.

-¡Ustedes son unas brujas!- gritó el rubio- ¡casi me matan…¡- Naruto quedo en silencio al observar al Sakura y al bebe que estaba en brazos de Sasuke. Naruto se acercó tímidamente hacia sus amigo y se quedó viendo al bebe - ¡wooo es igual al teme!

-¿quieres tomarlo dobe?- pregunto Sasuke al ver la emoción de su amigo.

-ehhh… yo no sé tomar a los bebe… ¿y si le pasa algo?- pregunto con cierto pánico el rubio- Sasuke se levantó de la cama de Sakura y se acercó a Naruto, para luego entregarle al bebe- que pequeño es…- susurró Naruto con lágrimas.

-Dobe… ¿estas llorando? – preguntó divertido Sasuke

-No… me entró una basura- respondió Naruto- ¡hola teme bebe! Soy tu padrino… y te enseñare las mejores técnicas… como el ¡jutsu sexy! Y te compraré la ropa más linda.

-¡Nooo!- gritaron las mujeres del cuarto.

-Naruto – dijo con voz fría la pelirrosa- tú le enseñas ese jutsu a mi hijo y te mato.

-jejeje, es una broma Sakura chan- dijo Naruto asustado- ehhh ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño teme?- preguntó Naruto mientras le pasaba al bebe a Mikoto.

-Sora Uchiha – respondió Sasuke con orgullo.

-Lindo nombre otouto – dijo Itachi al ver a su hermano tan feliz- Sasuke… ¿para cuándo la boda? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Itachi, deja de molestar a Sasuke- dijo Sakura algo divertida al ver el sonrojo de su novio- creo que no es momento para hablar de bodas- dijo seria la pelirrosa.

-¿quién fue?- preguntó serio Itachi – Sakura necesito saber lo que está pasando… es mi deber como capitán ambu.

-Hijo… no creo que sea momento de hablar …- dijo Mikoto.

-Te equivocas madre… Sakura estuvo a punto de morir por culpa del consejo… hay que hablar antes que sea tarde…- Itachi miró directamente a Sakura y le dijo- el consejo quiere a Sora… dicen que es una amenaza.

-¡Bastardos!- gruño la pelirrosa- ¡si se acercan a mi hijo los mato!

-¡Cálmate Sakura!- gritó Ino preocupada al ver los ojos de su mejor amiga.

-Ino tiene razón… - dijo Tsunade, la cual estaba en la puerta escuchando todo – esto hay que hablarlo con calma… pero Itachi tiene razón… tienes que explicar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, él por qué trajiste a un akatsuki a la aldea.

- Sakura sama… creo que nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí – interrumpió Juugo quién estaba en un rincón escuchando silenciosamente todo lo que ocurría.

- te equivocas… ustedes son parte de nuestra disfuncional familia… así que pueden quedarse- dijo Sakura con naturalidad – y sobre tu pregunta Tsunade… Deidara ha sido mi espía desde hace un año… él debe estar protegido o si no él lo matará.

- ¿quién es él?- preguntó Tsunade- ¿y qué relación tiene con Kakashi?

- Obito Uchiha – respondió Sakura- o lo que queda de él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- replicó Itachi.

- Obito murió en una misión… Kakashi y Rin eran sus compañeros de equipo y Minato Namikaze su sensei… Obito estaba tan enamorado de Rin que dio su vida por ella… antes de morir Obito le dio el sharingan a Kakashi, haciéndole prometer que protegería a Rin…- contaba Sakura con la mirada pérdida.

-¿Cómo revivió…?- pregunto Naruto.

-Madara Uchiha reconstruyó su cuerpo… ese bastardo nunca murió… solo se escondió como una rata, esperando el momento de destruir el mundo ninja- Sakura se acomodó en su cama y miró a Ino quien tenía a Sora en sus brazos.

- pero… ¿por qué Obito nos quiere destruir? Yo recuerdo a Obito… era un niño hiperactivo, esforzado, competitivo con Kakashi y estaba loco por Rin … pero Rin amaba a Kakashi …- dijo Mikoto recordaba tiernamente a Obito.

-Kakashi rompió su promesa… o mejor dicho Rin la hizo romperla – Sakura miró los rostros confundido- Rin era como tú Naruto… ella era el recipiente del sanbi, pero en un ataque de las aldeas enemiga ella perdió el control… y le pidió a Kakashi que la matará para poder liberar al bijuu, pero Kakashi se negó y se lanzó hacia el enemigo… Rin se interpuso y murió a los pocos minutos en los brazos de Kakashi… Obito observó todo esto- terminó por contar Sakura.

-Entiendo… Madara se aprovechó del dolor de Obito y lo convirtió en lo que es – concluyó Itachi.

-Él quiere crear un mundo donde exista Rin… pero Madara solo quiere poder – dijo la pelirrosa- y yo soy un obstáculo para ellos, por lo tanto, me quieren eliminar a mi o a mi herencia… ya que si muero… todo mi carga pasara a Sora…- dijo con tristeza Sakura.

-No dejaré que nada te pase a ti y a nuestro hijo- dijo Sasuke, mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa.

-Lo sé Sasuke… pero Tobi es muy fuerte y Madara… si lo reviven con el edo tensei de Orochimaru será indestructible- Sakura abrazó a Sasuke con mucha fuerza- en estos momento Madara está muerto… pero cuando lo revivan comenzará la cuarta guerra shinobi.

- Los derrotaremos… las cincos naciones están unidas… akatsuki no tendrá ninguna oportunidad – dijo con confianza Tsunade.

- Tampoco los dejaré… liberaré a todos los bijuus… por lo menos ya no van a poder tener los nueves, ya que liberé al bijuu de Gaara – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- además, que entrene con el sabio de los seis caminos, ese bastardo no podrá conmigo.

- ¿entrenamiento? Explícate mejor frente- dijo Ino algo molesta por no entender lo que decía la pelirrosa.

-Mi cuerpo estaba en coma, no mi mente… durante los tres meses entrene con mi padre, con Fugaku y con el sabio de los seis camino… me enseñaron la técnica de liberación de los bijuu y lo mejor que no tendré que morir por el jutsu – explicó Sakura con alegría.

- Fugaku…- susurró Mikoto con lágrimas

-Él me dijo que te estará esperando… pero primero debes vivir lo que te queda de vida y disfrutar de tus nietos – Sakura giró su cabeza hacia Sasuke y después hacia Sasuke – también me dijo que está orgulloso de sus hijos y que lo sentía por no ser un buen padre.

-Gracias Sakura…- dijo Itachi conmovido.

-mmm volviendo al tema… hay que matar al consejo – Sakura miró a Tsunade- especialmente a Danzo.

-Lo sé… pero todo a su debido tiempo – respondió sabiamente Tsunade – por mientras, hay que disfrutar lo poco que queda de tranquilidad y sobre todo disfrutar de este pequeño- Tsunade se acercó y tomo con cuidado al bebe – si todo sale mal, este niño será nuestra única salvación- después de lo que dijo Tsunade todos quedaron en silencio, pero Naruto interrumpió ese silencio.

-¡Sakura chan!- Naruto se acercó a Sakura y le dio un bolso- mira lo que compre – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sakura abrió el bolso y sonrió.

-Gracias Naruto… creo que le quedara genial- dijo sinceramente y conmovida, al reconocer el poleron de color naranjo, que era el único recuerdo que poseía Naruto de cuando era bebe.

-De nada Sakura Chan – Naruto se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente – haría cualquier cosa por ti y por tu bebe-Todos los demás quedaron mirando con confusión la escena, y algunos pensaban "_como le puede gustar ese horrible poleron a Sakura"._

**Espero que le haya gustado el capi jeje me costó hacerlo… ya que mi cabeza estaba en la peli de "En llamas" ajsjas fue hermoso **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡bye! \(^-^)/**


	22. Conversaciones II

**¡Hiii a todos! Estoy devuelta con un nuevo capi de mi fics… espero que sea de su agrado este capi ^^!**

**Capítulo 22**

**Conversaciones II**

**P.O.V Normal**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando una enfermera le pidió a los visitantes desalojar la habitación de la Sakura, lo cual molesto a todos los presentes, por lo tanto, no le hicieron caso a la enfermera, pero unos minutos más tarde llegó Tsunade, y amenazó a todos.

-¡lárguense de esta habitación!- gritó Tsunade muy molesta- ya paso el tiempo de visita hace horas, además, Sakura necesita descansar.

-Pero oba chan quiero quedarme con Sakura chan está noche- dijo Naruto mirando a Tsunade con ojitos de perrito.

-¡No!- repitió Tsunade con una venita en la frente- contaré hasta tres, y si no se van no podrán salir a misiones durante tres meses – Tsunade tomo una pausa y empezó a contar- Uno… dos… y tres- Increíblemente, en la habitación solo quedo una persona- Uchiha, el mensaje iba para ti también.

-No me iré- dijo Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

-¡Mocoso! Es una orden- gritó Tsunade.

-Sasuke hazle caso… es tu hokage- dijo Sakura muy cansada y a punto de dormirse- nosotros estaremos bien.

-Está bien…- dijo Sasuke no muy convencido – mañana iré a verte.

-mmm te estaré esperando…- dijo débilmente Sakura para luego quedarse dormida.

- Uchiha anda a descansar – dijo amablemente Tsunade- no le pasará nada.

-Hn- respondió Sasuke, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y salir por esta. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar el pelinegro fue la voz de Tsunade, que le decía que no olvidará que mañana se reunirían con Deidara y Kakashi para planear el asesinato de Danzo.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente hacia su hogar, pensando en lo que contó Sakura, hasta que sintió un chakra familiar.

-Kakashi… sé que estás ahí- dijo Sasuke mientras se detenía al frente de una plaza.

-Hola Sasuke…- saluda Kakashi con su voz perezosa y dando la cara al pelinegro- Felicitaciones… me enteré que eres padre de un hermoso niño.

-Gracias… aunque sé que te gustaría ser el padre de mi hijo- respondió de forma sarcástica, Sasuke, mientras miraba con resentimiento al peligris.

-Tienes razón… me gustaría ser el padre de esa criatura… pero lamentablemente Sakura te ama… a mí solo me ve como un padre- respondió con pesar.

- Pero eso no evitó tu alegría al momento en que nos separamos… - replicó Sasuke.

-La lastimaste con tus palabras… tú no la mereces… sí la hubieras visto cuando llegó a casa después de su pelea… -dijo Kakashi con voz fría.

-Tú tampoco la mereces…- respondió algo inseguro.

-¿En verdad crees eso? Yo siempre estuve con ella mientras te fuiste en busca de poder- Gritó Kakashi- Sasuke, mientras tú estabas entrenando, yo fui su paño de lágrimas, su confidente, su cuidador… observe como Sakura pasó de ser una niña a una mujer, vi como cada día se volvía más fuerte y más hermosa… Sasuke… no pude evitar enamorarme de ella… haría cualquier cosa por ella… incluso verla con otro hombre, aunque eso signifique mi infelicidad – terminó de decir Kakashi.

-¡Ella es mía!- gritó Sasuke- sé muy bien que cometí un error al decirle esas palabras… casi la pierdo… casi los pierdo… ¡y tú no fuiste capaz de protegerla!

- ¡Lo sé maldito mocoso!- respondió Kakashi con un nudo en la garganta- le fallé… pero no lo haré nuevamente… sí es necesario daré mi vida por la de ella… solo por egoísmo y cobardía… no soportaría vivir en un mundo sin las sonrisas de ella, ni su mirada…- Kakashi realizó una pausa- soy patético… estoy enamorado de una mujer que ama a otro hombre y que es 12 años menor que yo.

- No te la daré Kakashi – dijo Sasuke con voz suave- pero tampoco te alejaré de ella… ella te quiere como un padre y sé que se le rompería el corazón sí te alejo de ella- Ambos quedaron en silencio por minutos, hasta que Kakashi habló nuevamente.

-¿Sabes Sasuke? En algún momento fuiste mi favorito… eso fue antes que dejarás el pueblo- Kakashi miró directamente a Sasuke- fue tu culpa que me enamorará de Sakura – Sasuke al escuchar esto abrió los ojos sorprendido- si no te hubiera ido, yo nunca hubiera pasado mi tiempo con Sakura, por lo tanto, ella sería solo una alumna más… una hija.

-No sé qué decir… Kakashi…- dijo Sasuke.

-No digas nada… Sasuke… nunca tuve una oportunidad con Sakura hasta ahora, y solo depende de ti que esto se mantenga… sí le haces daño nuevamente, no dudaré en quitártela – dijo Kakashi.

-No me equivocaré nuevamente… no más – respondió Sasuke con voz muy segura- pero… si algo me llegará pasar en la guerra que viene… quiero que la hagas muy feliz y que cuides Sora como si fueras su padre.

-Lo haré Sasuke… pero por la felicidad de Sakura y de Naruto espero que no te suceda nada – replicó Kakashi… dándose la vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria a la del pelinegro – nos vemos mañana Sasuke… descansa.

-Hasta luego Kakashi- se despidió Sasuke con voz inexpresiva.

Una vez terminada la conversación Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia el hogar de la pelirrosa y suyo, pensando en lo que había conversado con Kakashi.

-No la perderé… menos contigo sensei – susurró Sasuke.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

P.O.V Kakashi

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke, el peligris se dirigió lentamente hacia el hospital, y con mucho cuidado y sin ser detectado entró en la habitación de Sakura, encontrándose con la pelirrosa que dormía profundamente. Kakashi miró por largos minutos a la Sakura, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el bulto que se encontraba en una cuna al lado de la pelirrosa. Kakashi se acercó lentamente y observo al bebe.

-"_Se parece a Sasuke… Naruto tenía razón… es un pequeño teme… pero apuesto que tiene los ojos de mi Sakura"_ – pensó el peligris mientras miraba con ternura al bebe. Una vez que se aburrió de mirar al bebe, Kakashi nuevamente se acercó a la pelirrosa- _"perdóname Sakura por hacer esto… pero será la última vez"- _Luego de pensar esto, Kakashi se quitó su máscara lentamente, para luego acercarse a los labios de la pelirrosa y besarlos suavemente por un par de minutos, mientras que por el bello rostro de Kakashi corría una solitaria lágrima. Una vez que término, se fue rápidamente, pues sintió que la pelirrosa se movía. Una vez que estuvo a varios metros del hospital, camino con tristeza por el pueblo

-Deberías luchar – dijo una voz desconocida.

- ¿Puedo luchar contra algo que ya tengo perdido?- preguntó Kakashi con ironía.

-No lo intentaste… solo por eso ya lo tenías perdido – dijo un rubio que camino hacia Kakashi- eres lamentable… robas besos de la mujer que amas cuando está dormida.

- No me digas algo que ya sé Deidara… pero tú mismo lo dijiste… soy lamentable, cobarde y miedoso… - dijo Kakashi- pero… sí se me presenta una oportunidad no la desecharé esta vez.

-Quizás en esta vida no tengas una oportunidad ¿lo tienes claro?- preguntó Deidara.

-Lo sé… pero la próxima vez no la desperdiciare como ahora… y estoy segura que en otra vida la tendré… lucharé por ella – dijo decidido Kakashi.

-Ojala que el destino no sea cruel contigo y te dé una oportunidad para que estés con ella, pero ahora solo puedes apoyarla en la guerra contra Madara, tal como yo lo voy hacer- dijo el rubio.

-si…- susurró Kakashi- es el momento de enfrentar al pasado- Luego de esta conversación ambos ninjas se fueron al departamento que compartían por el momento.

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi! Desde ahora publicare la última semana de cada mes! **

**Comenten pliss!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulos \(^-^)/**


	23. Llegando a casa y lágrimas

**Hii! A todos espero que disfruten del capi :3**

**Capítulo 23**

**Llegando a casa y lágrimas **

Ya había pasado una semana de la conversación de Sasuke con Kakashi, y por fin a Sakura le iban a dar el alta, por lo tanto, casi todos se encontraban en el hospital esperando la salida de la pelirrosa, junto con Sora.

-¿Era necesario que vinieran todos?- pregunto algo molesta, Sakura, apareciendo junto con Sasuke y Sora.

- ¡Frentezota! Al fin eres libre – gritó Ino muy entusiasmada - ¿qué te parece que vayamos a festejar a un bar?

- Yamanaka – dijo Sasuke con su voz profunda – Sakura no saldrá de mi vista… así que olvídate de estupideces.

-amargado- susurro muy bajo Ino, siendo escuchada solo por las personas que estaban a su lado.

-jajaja ¡teme! No soy el único que piensa que eres un amargado… además, Sakura Chan puede ir donde quiera… no es como si fueras su esposo – dijo Naruto, ganándose una mirada fría de parte del pelinegro.

-Cállate Naruto- dijo con voz tranquila la pelirrosa- o sino Sasuke te golpeara – Sakura observó a todos los presentes, dándose cuenta que faltaba alguien- ¿Kakashi no ha venido?- preguntó algo decepcionada Sakura.

- No lo hemos visto… es que Tsunade le ha encargado la custodia de Deidara, así que no sale de su departamento- explicó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido- pero no te preocupes, ya lo verás.

-mmm eso espero… necesito hablar con él… - dijo Sakura.

Luego del intercambio de palabras, todos caminaron hacia la casa de Sakura, por lo cual, debieron atravesar la calle más concurrida de la aldea. Mikoto, quien llevaba a su nieto en los brazos, presentó al bebe con orgullo a todos sus conocidos y a los que no lo eran también. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, llevaron a Sakura al cuarto que había preparado Sasuke y Naruto.

-Es lindo… - dijo Sakura al ver el cuarto de su hijo- gracias Naruto y Sasuke- agradeció emocionada la pelirrosa.

-¡No es nada Sakura chan! Fue divertido pintar las paredes e ir de compras, jasja todavía recuerdo cuando el teme se calló de la silla y quedó cubierto de pintura… ¡ay! ¿Teme que fue eso? – preguntó furioso Naruto, al sentir un toque eléctrico en su cuerpo.

- No te callabas teme- respondió Sasuke con una mirada que decía "sí no te callas dobe la próxima descarga eléctrica será en tu trasero".

- Ustedes no cambian – dijo Sakura, quién tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Vamos Sakura, antes que los otros empiecen a pelear – dijo Sasuke, tomando a la pelirrosa de la mano, llevándola con él a la sala de estar. Cuando llegaron al living, se encontraron con Jiraiya y Orochimaru haciendo caras raras para hacer reír a Sora.

-¿Son idiotas?- preguntó Sakura mirando a los sannin con burla- parece que no sirve de nada que sean sannin, ¿Cuál será más idiota? ¿El pervertido o la serpiente traidora? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-nee Sakura chan, ya tú sabes las respuesta- respondió con malicia Orochimaru.

-Hn… Felicidades Jiraiya, te llevas el premio… eres el segundo idiota después de Naruto – dijo Sakura con más sarcasmo.

-¡que cruel Sakura chan! – gritaron a la vez Naruto con Jiraiya.

-¡Cállense o los mató!- dijo enojada Mikoto que estaba haciendo dormir al bebe- mejor me voy al cuarto de Sora.

Una vez que Mikoto se fue, todos los presentes comenzaron a charlar, a comer y a beber. Así pasaron las horas, siendo ya de noche… la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban borrachos, por lo tanto, se quedaron dormidos en los sillones, y los que podían subir las escaleras fueron a alguna habitación. Los únicos que quedaban sobrios eran Juugo, Sasuke y Sakura.

-Buenas noches Sasuke sama y Sakura sama- dijo respetuosamente el pelinaranjo, para luego dirigiré a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Juugo – respondieron ambos.

-Fue una larga tarde – dijo Sasuke, abrazando a Sakura por detrás y colocando un beso en su cuello.

-Hmm, tú también debes ir a dormir… estás cansado Sasuke- dijo Sakura, disfrutando del olor que desprendía el pelinegro.

-No quiero irme sin ti… debemos aprovechar de estar juntos, mientras que mi madre cuida y mima a sora… después no tendremos tiempo…- replicó Sasuke.

- Sasuke tenemos tiempo… anda a dormir… sé que estas agotado … hazlo por mí- Sakura se dio vuelta y puso ojitos de cachorros.

-Es injusto…- dijo Sasuke al ver la mirada de su prometida- pero está bien… no te quedes hasta tarde, te estaré esperando en nuestro cuarto- Sasuke se acercó al rostro de la pelirrosa y la besó apasionadamente. Una vez que se separaron, Sasuke se fue a la habitación que compartí con Sakura, mientras que ella, camino hacia el patio de su casa.

-Hola Kakashi…- dijo Sakura dirigiendo su mirada, hacia el árbol de cerezos de su patio.

-Sakura… ha sido un tiempo- respondió Kakashi, saliendo detrás del árbol.

-Kakashi… ¿por qué no has venido? – preguntó directamente Sakura, mirando directamente a Kakashi.

-Para ahorrarme problemas… Sasuke todavía está enojado conmigo… y lo entiendo… no te pude proteger – respondió Kakashi mirando hacia el suelo.

-no fue tu culpa – replicó Sakura- fue mía… yo provoque a ese bastardo y tú saliste perjudicado – Sakura se acercó a Kakashi y lo abrazó- por favor … no te alejes de mí … te necesito.

- Ya no me necesitas en tu vida, Sakura- dijo Kakashi respondiendo al abrazo de la pelirrosa- tienes a Sasuke… él es tu roca… yo ya cumplí mi misión de protegerte y ser tú apoyo, mientras él no estaba- Kakashi se separó un poco de la pelirrosa y observó aquellos ojos que tanto amaba- ahora solo me necesitas en batalla…- susurró – yo soy la única persona para llegar a lo queda de él.

-Kakashi… yo siempre te necesitaré… no te alejes de mí… yo te quiero como si fueras mi propio padre – dijo Sakura sin darse cuenta del dolor que causo aquellas palabras en el peligris.

-Sakura… ya no estaré en tu vida, ni en la de Sasuke, ni en la de tu hijo – dijo con dolor.

- ¿no me quieres? – preguntó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ese el problema Sakura – Kakashi limpio con sus dedos las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su amada- es que te quiero demasiado… y estar cerca de ti… me terminará destruyendo y perjudicándote a ti.

-No entiendo… - dijo desconcertada Sakura.

-Por tu bien… es mejor que no entiendas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Kakashi- Adiós … Sakura… desde ahora solo hablaremos cosas respecto a la batalla que se acerca … que seas feliz – Kakashi se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego desaparecer.

-Kakashi… baka…- susurró Sakura, mientras lloraba en su jardín. Después de unos minutos, Sakura, entro a su hogar y se fue a dormir.

/

-¿Estás seguro de lo que hiciste?- preguntó Deidara.

-Sí…- respondió Kakashi, mientras, que por sus mejillas corrían abundantes lágrimas – solo espero que algún momento se vaya el dolor.

-No se irá… tendrás que aprender a vivir con él - dijo el ex akatsuki.

- Entonces aprenderé… - dijo Kakashi mientras miraba la aldea-

-¿Vale la pena sentir ese dolor?- preguntó Deidara

- Lo vale para mí… lo único que me importa es que ella sea feliz- Kakashi se paró y miró a su nuevo amigo- vamos Deidara… se vienen largos días – dijo con cansancio el peligris.

**¡Gracias! Por leer mi fics 3 un saludo especial a todos los que han seguido esta historia.**

**¡Comenten plis!**

**Hasta la próxima \(^-^)/**


	24. Primeras planificaciones

Hii a todos! Aquí viene un nuevo capí de mi fics, espero que le guste y gracias por los comentarios 3

Capítulo 24

Primeras planificaciones

P.O.V Normal

Ya habían pasado un par de días, desde que Sakura habló con Kakashi. Durante esos días, Sakura, intentaba encontrar algún significado en las palabras de Kakashi, mientras pasaba los días con su hijo. Los demás habitantes de la mansión Haruno, sospechaba que algo le había pasado a la pelirrosa, ya que esta estaba muy cabizbaja y silenciosa.

-Sakura…- la pelirrosa, al escuchar su nombre se volteó hacia la persona recién llegada.

-Tsunade… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó con indiferencia la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué te sucedió Sakura?- preguntó Tsunade, sin responder a la interrogante de Sakura- desde hace un par de días que estas diferente- Tsunade se acercó a Sakura, quien sostenía a Sora en sus brazos- ¿no deberías estar feliz?

-No lo entiendo…- susurró Sakura con la voz quebrada- ¿qué le hice para que me odiará?

-¿De quién hablas?- pregunto preocupada, Tsunade.

-Kakashi … el vino a visitarme el día en que me dieron el alta- narró Sakura con voz baja- pero … me dijo que ya no podía estar cerca de mí, ni de mi hijo, ya que eso lo destruía- Sakura hizo contacto con la mirada de Tsunade- no lo entiendo… ¿Qué le hice?

- Sakura… - susurró Tsunade, mientras pensaba _"solo se enamoró de ti"._

-No quiero a Kakashi fuera de mi vida- dijo Sakura, mientras abundantes lágrimas corrían por su rostro- no puedo estar sin él… él es alguien importante para mí… él estuvo ahí cuando nadie más estaba… estuvo ahí cuando Sasuke y Naruto me abandonaran, cuando me convertí en anbu … él era quien me abrazaba cuando lloraba … él me mantuvo humana … ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin él?

-Mi niña…- Tsunade abrazó a Sakura- tú debes vivir… lo harás… Kakashi se alejó porque se dio cuenta que tú ya no lo necesitas.

-Entonces es un idiota- susurró Sakura molesta- siempre lo necesitaré, a pesar que tenga a Sasuke y a los otros.

- Sakura, si lo quieres acepta su decisión… por el momento – dijo Tsunade- estoy segura que él piensa que no sobrevivirá esta guerra, por lo mismo, él se alejó… para que empieces a aprender a vivir sin él.

-Me será difícil…- dijo Sakura – pero no puedo hacer nada… es su decisión y la respetaré.

-¡Así se habla¡- dijo alegremente Tsunade- ahora sécate las lágrimas y sube tu ánimo, tienes a todos preocupados, especialmente a tu pelinegro.

-Gracias Tsunade- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa- dime… ¿Cuándo es la primera reunión?

-Mañana… te quiero fuerte Sakura – dijo Tsunade- no te rompas al ver a Kakashi.

-Seré fuerte – dijo con voz segura, Sakura- tengo que serlo

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Al día siguiente

Sakura y las personas más cercanas a esta, se encontraban en un cuarto especial, que en algún momento fue un cuarto de interrogatorio, por lo cual, era un lugar muy seguro al momento de planificar algún ataque.

-Ahora que todos los involucrados se encuentran aquí, podemos comenzar con la reunión- dijo Tsunade con voz seria- el primer punto a tratar es que vamos hacer con nuestro invitado.

- te equivocas Tsunade – interrumpió Sakura – no podemos hacer nada con Deidara, sin antes de matar a los ancianos, así que el primer punto sería como los vamos a matar.

-Tiene razón – dijo Deidara- los ancianos para librarse de mí, me ejecutarían de inmediato o mandarían a alguno de sus subordinados para que me maten… al fin a cabo… los traicione.

- ¿Qué pasará una vez que nos deshagamos de los ancianos?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Lo más lógico sería reemplazarlos con personas honestas – respondió Itachi – aunque estos no deben tener más poder que el hokage… creo que lo más conveniente sería que el próximo consejo este formados por integrantes de los clanes.

-y así evitar guerras civiles o golpe de estados – concluyó Kakashi, quien estaba alejado de Sakura.

-Exacto – dijo Itachi- Así los clanes tendrán lazos más fuertes.

-entonces… en esta reunión solo nos enfocaremos en eliminar a los ancianos – Dijo Tsunade- ¿alguna idea?

-Yo mató a Danzo – dijo Sakura – él es mío.

-¿y se puede saber cómo lo vas a matar?- preguntó Tsunade.

-envenenamiento… aunque me gustaría matarlo de otra forma – murmuró Sakura.

-Sakura chan, pensé que te gustaría golpearlo hasta la muerte – dijo Naruto.

-Dobe… las muertes deben parecer naturales… o sino los otros pueblos pensaran que Konoha o el hokage quiere el poder de la nación del fuego- dijo Sasuke.

-¿quién matará a los otros dos?- volvió a preguntar Tsunade.

-Yo mataré a Homura – dijo Kakashi.

-Entonces yo mataré a Koharu – dijo Itachi- ¿a quién matamos primero? ¿Y cada cuento tiempo?

-a Danzo, él es el líder y el más peligroso – respondió Sakura- me demoraré dos semana en matarlo… el veneno que cree junto a Orochimaru se demora 10 días en hacer efecto.

-¿por qué tanto?- pregunto Ino.

-Tiene que parecer una muerte natural- respondió Sakura- el veneno que creamos eliminará todas sus defensas y en algún momento el veneno llegará a su corazón, lo cual le provocará un paro cardiaco… a su edad, sin controles médico y estrés es común una muerte así, por lo tanto, nadie sospechará, ya que el veneno no deja ningún rastro- Una vez terminada la explicación, todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Tsunade hablo.

- Por mi parte, empezaré a contactar a los otros kages y explicar la situación de la nación- Tsunade miró a todos- La próxima reunión se realizará cuando Sakura, Kakashi e Itachi, terminen sus misiones, pueden irse.- dijo Tsunade.

Todos los presentes en la reunión se pararon de sus puestos y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Los últimos que salieron fueron Kakashi y Sakura, los cuales se miraban profundamente. Sakura, decididamente se acercó a Kakashi y le dijo:

-No me importa lo que pienses o tus razones para alejarte de mí Kakashi… soy una persona egoísta, por lo mismo, no te voy a permitir que te alejes de mí… - Sakura miró a Kakashi, luego se acercó a él y le susurró a su oído- acéptalo Kakashi… tú tampoco puedes vivir sin mí- una vez dicho esto, Sakura salió del cuarto con una sonrisa, dejando a un Kakashi muy sorprendido.

**Gracias a todos los que comentan mi fics ^^ ¡leo y aprecio cada comentario! recuerden que me pueden decir sus ideas y opiniones : 3**

**Comenten por favor**

**Hasta el próximo capi \(^-^)/**


	25. Dulce veneno

**¡Holaa! A****todos, me alegra poder publicar un nuevo capi :D el tiempo no alcanza para escribir, bueno intentaré hacer todo lo posible para publicar.**

**Disfruten del capi!**

**Capítulo 25**

**Dulce Veneno**

**P.o.v Normal**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que la reunión se llevó a cabo, por lo tanto, los primeros en empezar su misión fueron Sakura, Kakashi e Itachi. La kunoichi espero a Kakashi — después de que Sakura le dijera su opinión al peligris —a la salida de la base, para conversar con él y el heredero Uchiha respecto a la misión.

-Pensé que te habías ido, Sakura- dijo Kakashi mirando a la pelirrosa con seriedad.

- Te demoraste… - Sakura miró a Kakashi- pero ya estoy acostumbrada… siempre has sido así.

-¿Vas hablar sobre mí o sobre algo importante? No me gusta perder el tiempo – replicó con enojo, Kakashi.

-Es sobre la misión- Sakura sonrió tristemente- Itachi, nos está esperando en el campo de entrenamiento del ex equipo 7.

-¿por qué en ese lugar?- preguntó Kakashi.

- Tengo lindos recuerdos ahí- dijo Sakura en voz baja, empezando a caminar hacia el lugar. Mientras caminaban, Kakashi, no pudo evitar mirar discretamente hacia Sakura, ya que él sabía que la pelirrosa tenía razón, él no podía vivir sin ella, pero también sabía que él no debía ser egoísta, por lo tanto, intentaría alejarse lo más posible de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura…- Dijo Kakashi, intentando parecer desinteresado - ¿mi querido alumno se molestó porque me esperaste?

-Sasuke no es el dueño de mi vida … él sabe muy bien que tengo cosas que hacer y que ni siquiera él me va a detener … así que me da igual sí se molesta o no … debe aprender a madurar – respondió Sakura.

-No me respondiste la pregunta Sakura- dijo Kakashi.

-Sí, tu querido alumno estaba muy molesto porque no pudo venir… pero estaba más molesto porque eras tú- replicó Sakura.

-Ya veo – Susurró Kakashi. Después de unos minutos de silenciosa caminata, ambos ninjas llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

-Se tomaron su tiempo- dijo Itachi con voz aburrida.

-Tú ya sabes cómo es Kakashi- dijo la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa- a él no le agrada la puntualidad.

-Dejemos de hablar de mí y concentrémonos a lo que vinimos- dijo Kakashi algo molesto.

-Bueno… Sakura, ya sabemos cómo vas a matar a Danzo, pero como lo haremos con los otros dos… lo más seguro es que las otras aldeas van a sospechar… - dijo Itachi.

-Tiene razón, que el consejo muera en tan pocas semanas es algo fuera de lo común- completo Kakashi.

-Lo sé, pero soy un genio- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de superioridad- ¿ustedes creyeron que Danzo moriría primero por ser el traidor? Jaja para nada… es parte de mi plan.

-Explícate – demandó Itachi.

-Danzo, tiene una orden hacia sus anbus sí él llega a morir, matar a aquellos que tienen información valiosa sobre Madara Uchiha, ya sea directa o indirectamente, por lo tanto, no sería extraño que los otros dos murieran- explicó Kakashi.

-Así que nosotros nos haremos pasar por anbu raíz y los mataremos… - Kakashi miró a Sakura y supo de inmediato la otra parte del plan- y tú ocuparas a Sai y otros miembros para que digan sobre esa orden ¿cierto?

-Exacto Kakashi – Sakura sonrió dulcemente, al pensar que todavía era capaz de comunicarse con Kakashi.

-Sakura hay un pequeño problema en tu plan- dijo Itachi- ellos no pueden decir nada por su sello.

-Un sello que puede ser quitado por mí – replicó Sakura.

-Eres un genio, Sakura- alago Itachi.

-¿Cuándo comenzaras a envenenar a Danzo?- preguntó Kakashi

-Ya empecé- respondió con una misteriosa sonrisa- nos veremos pronto, adiós Kakashi e Itachi- se despidió la pelirrosa, para luego desaparecer en una nube de pétalos de cerezos

**Una semana y media después**

Ya era medianoche y Sakura se encontraba observando la luna, mientras que todos dormían, incluyendo a su pequeño que estaba acurrucado junto a Sasuke. El pelinegro, observaba a su pelirrosa en silencio, ya que él intuía lo que iba hacer Sakura.

-¿A qué hora te vas?- preguntó Sasuke en un susurró.

- En unos minutos- respondió Sakura, volteándose a mirar a sus pelinegros favoritos.

-¿Tienes que ir?- Sasuke miró a Sakura con preocupación.

-Sí… quiero estar ahí… quiero ver su muerte cada segundo, para así poder ver su dolor… y restregarle en la cara lo que no va a tener – respondió Sakura con voz fría y llena de odio

-Cuídate- dijo Sasuke, después de unos minutos en silencio- y vuelve a nosotros… te estaré esperando.

-Lo sé Sasuke, pero no me va a pasar nada… y no quiero que te quedes despierto… yo regresaré en un par de horas – Sakura se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó hacia la cama, en la cual Sasuke estaba acosado junto a sora- no te preocupes, él no me hará daño- dijo Sakura mirando a un somnoliento pelinegro.

-no es justo – susurró Sasuke, antes de quedarse totalmente dormido, gracias, a la pelirrosa.

-Te quiero- susurró Sakura, dándole un beso en los labios a Sasuke. Después, de despedirse de sus pelinegros, Sakura, salto rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde estaría Danzo. Infiltrarse, le fue muy fácil a Sakura, ya que Sai le había entregado un mapa, en donde, aparecía en qué lugar estarían los guardias. Después de media hora, Sakura, encontró el lugar que estaba buscando. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que el anciano se encontraba agachado y agarrándose el pecho.

-Pareces que necesitas ayuda, Danzo – dijo burlonamente Sakura, dándose a notar a Danzo.

-Cúrame – ordenó el anciano- tú puedes… eres la mejor.

-¿por qué debería curar a una rata como tú? – Sakura se acercó a Danzo como sí este fuera su presa- no te curaré- le susurró- vine a verte morir.

-¿tú… que me hiciste?- preguntó con dificultad.

-sé que nunca pierdes tú hora del té – dijo burlonamente- ¿no notaste que tu té y su acompañamiento estaba deliciosamente dulce?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué ganas tú… con todo esto?- preguntó con temor, pensando en su secreto.

- ¿me crees una idiota? Debes sentirte afortunado, porque a él lo mataré con mis propias manos… ¿Por qué esa cara de asombrado? Ohh lo entiendo… si lo sé todo querido Danzo… tú mandaste a matar a mi clan, a mis padres adoptivos y a los Uchiha… todo por órdenes de él… apuesto que se enojó por que no pudiste eliminar a los Uchiha- dijo Sakura mirándolo con odio.

-el… te matará – dijo con dificultad.

-No… yo viviré y el morirá- susurró al ver a Danzo luchando por respirar. La pelirrosa, observó cada segundo de agonía del anciano, hasta que él dejo de moverse. Sakura observó por largos minutos el cadáver de Danzo, sin hacer nada. Luego, se acercó al té que estaba sobre la mesa, lo tomó y lo olio – quién iba a pensar que un dulce veneno iba ser tu perdición… Danzo – susurró a la nada, para luego marcharse tranquilamente de la habitación.

**Espero que le haya gustado el capi! Por favor comenten!**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulos \(^-^)/**

**¡Byee!**

[Escriba texto]


	26. La muerte de los corruptos

**Hii! A todos, lamento por la tardanza del capítulo, pero no tenía mi netbook u.u, además, de estar muy ocupada con mis trabajos de la U. Bueno, espero que disfruten del capi.**

**Capítulo 26**

**La muerte de los corruptos**

Ya había pasado un par de días desde la muerte de Danzo, y los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja no sospechaban el gran secreto que escondía esa muerte. Tanto Sakura como los involucrados, fingieron sorpresa y pena por la muerte de uno de los ancianos, por lo tanto, todos asistieron al funeral de Danzo.

En anbu raíz ocurría lo mismo, los ninjas entrenados por Danzo se alegraron de su muerte, ya que por fin serían libre de las injusticias, aunque, por seguridad fingían desconsuelo por la muerte de su líder. Sai, quien era el más cercano a Danzo y el espía de Sakura, anunció que el sello podría ser quitado y hablar de todas las atrocidades de Danzo. A cambio, los ninja de raíz debían hablar de la orden que pidió Danzo a la hokage y a la aldea, para así mantener la cuartada de la muerte de los otros ancianos.

Kakashi e Itachi, los cuales debían cumplir con la misión de asesinar a Homura y koharu, estaban esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Primero, Kakashi mataría a Homura, una semana después de los funerales de Danzo; e Itachi mataría a Koharu horas después, para que pareciere que fue un asesinato doble pensado por Danzo.

PoV de Kakashi

Se podía observar en el parque de Konoha, a altas horas de la noche, a un peligris vestido completamente de negro, esperando a alguien.

-Te demoraste- Dijo Kakashi con los ojos cerrados.

- Es que Sakura me entretuvo por unos minutos – respondió Itachi- Toma – Dijo Itachi entregando un kunai a Kakashi.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó curioso Kakashi, mientras revisaba el kunai.

- Un kunai especial, fabricado por Sakura y Orochimaru… me dijeron que poseía un fuerte veneno indetectable… - respondió el Uchiha.

-¿Para qué no da esto? Nosotros mataremos a esos ancianos a sangre fría- replicó Kakashi con voz inexpresiva.

- Es para asegurarse un cien por ciento que esos dos están muertos… y para nuestra protección – Itachi miró a Kakashi con pena- dijo que en la vida siempre existirá traidores… y si algo te llegará a pasar no se lo perdonaría … - el pelinegro hizo una pausa- Kakashi … con esa actitud solo la dañas…

-No es de tu incumbencia mi actitud con Sakura – dijo amargadamente Kakashi. Mientras colocaba el kunai en una funda- es mejor iniciar la misión… Hasta luego Itachi. Kakashi se puso la máscara de raíz y, corrió raudamente a los aposentos de Homura. Al estar a unos metros de la casa, entendió a Sakura. La casa estaba fuertemente vigilada por ninjas perteneciente a raíz.

-Traidores… que traicionaban al traidor… - susurró Kakashi irónicamente. Luego de inspeccionar la casa, sacó el kunai que le dio Sakura, y rápidamente se acercó y mató al ninja rápidamente. Lo mismo hizo con los otros quince ninjas que vigilaba la casa. Con mucho sigilo entro a la casa, evitando las trampas mortales puesta por el anciano._-"Se olvidan que soy uno de los mejores"- _pensó Kakashi con superioridad, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Homura.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que el anciano dormía tranquilamente en su lecho, pero Kakashi no se acerco, ya que sospechaba que había alguna trampa, por lo tanto, activo su sharingan y observo cada milímetro de la habitación, dándose cuenta que la habitación estaba rodeada por un genjutsu que se activa al estar a unos metros de la cama. Rápidamente, hizo los sellos correspondientes para romper el genjutsu- _Kai_- dijo, logrando romper el genjutsu. Se acerco, sigilosamente y al estar a unos metros del anciano, saco nuevamente el kunai de Sakura y degolló al anciano, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la amenaza presente.

-_El trabajo ya está hecho …-_ pensó Kakashi con satisfacción- todo lo hago por ti …mi pequeña Sakura- susurró a la nada, para luego salir de la habitación por el mismo lugar que entró.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

PoV Itachi

Una vez que se fue Kakashi, Itachi se quedo en la plaza observando el cielo nocturno y meditando sobre la situación entre Sakura y Kakashi.

_-Pobre Kakashi… enamorarse de una mujer que ya tiene dueño… y lamentablemente ese dueño es mi hermano… espero que recapacite y vuelva a establecer ese lazo con Sakura o mejor dicho con el equipo 7, antes de que sea muy tarde"- _Pensaba distraídamente el pelinegro, mientras esperaba el momento de atacar a Koharu – _Creo que es momento de trabajar_- pensó para sí mismo. Itachi, se puso de pie y se coloco la máscara que había obtenido por parte de Sai, para luego correr silenciosamente hacia el hogar de Koharu, que se encontraba en un lugar apartado del pueblo.

Cuando llegó observó la misma situación que Kakashi, es decir, la casa estaba custodiada por varios anbu raíz, que supuestamente eran fieles a Danzo- _nee… mi cuñadita es un genio… sabía que no estaremos solo_ "- pensó mientras sacaba el kunai que le dio Sakura.

Rápidamente y con exactitud, mató a cada guardia de Koharu, y sin ningún esfuerzo desactivo las trampas puesta afuera y dentro de la casa – _Idiotas… esas trampas no funcionan para mi… no esperaban que un Uchiha con el sharingan viniera a matar a esa vieja- _Con cautela, se dirigió a la habitación de Koharu, dándose cuenta de inmediato de la trampa que había en la habitación. Con los mismos sellos que realizó Kakashi, Itachi desactivo el genjutsu puesto en la habitación y entró.

-¡Qué sorpresa… un Uchiha ha venido a asesinarme!- dijo con ironía la vieja- solo una persona con el sharingan… es capaz de desactivar las trampas puesta en esta casa.

- ¿Sabes a lo que vengo, Koharu?- preguntó Itachi con la voz fría.

-si… a cobrar venganza por parte de la pelirrosa y de tu clan… esa mocosa… por su culpa no resulto el plan de Danzo… - dijo con asco la anciana.

-Si… Sakura es especial… por lo mismo, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella… al fin a cabo ella me salvo de ser el asesino de mi propia familia – dijo Itachi con rencor.

-¿Entonces qué esperas?- dijo fríamente la anciana y aceptando su deceso – estoy esperando mi muerte hace semanas… pensé que actuarían más rápido.

-Pudo haber sido anbu raíz - dijo Itachi, mientras se acercaba a su presa sigilosamente.

-Me hubiera enterado... Danzo era un traidor y yo también lo era… - la anciana miró directamente a los ojos a Itachi- dile a la pelirrosa que no confié en nadie… ya que puede ser traicionada por cualquiera.

-se lo diré- Itachi se acercó a la anciana y de un movimiento le quitó la vida – parece que eras la más astuta… pero eso no basta para triunfar- Itachi, miró por unos segunda más el cadáver, para luego salir rápidamente de la casa de la anciana. Cuando llegó a la plaza de pueblo, se encontró con un peligris que observaba con cierto cariño un kunai.

-Te demoraste- dijo Kakashi.

-Mi presa no estaba dormida… así que me entretuve unos minutos antes de matarla – respondió Itachi.

- ¿de qué trataba esa conversación?- preguntó Kakashi, infiriendo que Itachi había hablado con la anciana.

-Un mensaje... para una linda pelirrosa… ¿te gustaría saber el mensaje?- Kakashi miró fríamente a Itachi, pero luego movió la cabeza afirmativamente- lo supuse… mando a decir que no confiare en nadie, porque cualquiera la podía traicionar.

-Un sabio consejo innecesario… - dijo Kakashi, ganándose una mirada confusa de parte de Itachi.

-¿Innecesario?- replicó el Uchiha.

-Nadie la va a traicionar… o dañar mientras yo esté ahí para protegerla…- dijo Kakashi en un simple susurró.

-Te creó Kakashi… - Itachi miró con tristeza al peligris- y ese también es mi temor… ya que sé que morirías por su felicidad, sin considerar la tuya- después de esas palabras ambos se quedaron viendo el amanecer, esperando la reacción del pueblo al enterarse que murieron los corruptos y los traicioneros de la aldea de Konoha.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi!**

**¡Por favor! Comenten**

**Hasta el próximo capi :3**

**(****Disculpen por las faltas ortográficas y de cohesión jaja no me da tiempo para editar u.u)**


End file.
